Et tant d'autres histoires
by s-damon-s
Summary: Une série de one-shot et drabbles sur Lisbon et Jane. Leurs drames, leurs rires, leurs espoirs, et tant d'autres histoires.
1. Sleeping on the couch

J'ai réfléchi, et décidé que "Ce soir-là" méritait d'avoir quelques amis. Voici la deuxième histoire, et il y en aura d'autres au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis =)

* * *

**Sleeping on the couch**

-Jane ? s'étonna Lisbon en le voyant entrer dans son bureau. Il est vingt-trois heures passées, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle avait fermé les rideaux de son bureau, elle n'avait donc pas vu que le consultant n'était pas parti. De toute façon, songea-t-elle amèrement, il partait rarement. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, il s'infligeait le pire des supplices en gardant la maison où sa famille avait été tuée. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien là-bas, sinon un smiley terni et de quoi dormir. Elle était même sûre qu'il n'avait pas de quoi manger ni même un appareil électronique en fonction.

La plupart du temps, il dormait sur le canapé qu'il avait fait installer à côté de son bureau -et au final il utilisait plus le canapé que le bureau.

Sentant le silence devenir pesant, elle réduisit le rapport qu'elle tapait à l'ordinateur et croisa les bras, s'enfonçant dans son siège tout en l'observant.

-Je n'ai plus de somnifères, avoua-t-il d'une voix contrariée.

Jane détestait montrer sa mélancolie -ou sa folie, au choix- à quiconque. Elle était plus au courant que n'importe qui de tout ce qui avait trait à Jane, et il le savait, mais il n'aimait pas pour autant avoir à rappeler de temps à autre qu'il y avait en lui une âme pourrie par la vengeance, la froideur, et la tristesse.

-Essayez la tisane, proposa-t-elle.

-Je vais plus aux toilettes que je ne dors, rétorqua-t-il.

Il avait perdu son air renfrogné pour un léger sourire. Lisbon l'encourageait à discuter, et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il aimait plus que de discuter avec elle -si on omettait le moment où il se mettait à l'énerver.

-Vous avez essayé la télé ?

-Je serai mort d'ennui avant de m'endormir, déplora-t-il faussement, amusé qu'elle se prenne au jeu.

Elle lui fit d'autres suggestions, il les réfuta toutes. Elle finit par lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec le sourire.

-En fait, je pensais plus à essayer votre canapé, dit-il malicieusement en commençant à se lever.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et fit le tour de son bureau pour lui barrer le passage.

-C'est hors de question, c'est moi qui dors dessus, protesta-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je suis la patronne, c'est moi qui décide.

-Je ne parlais pas de cette partie-là, mais plutôt du fait que vous souhaitez ardemment dormir sur votre canapé.

-Je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer chez moi, avoua-t-elle. J'ai de la paperasse en plus à cause de vous alors soyez gentil et laissez-moi mon canapé.

Jane fit aller son regard du canapé à Lisbon, puis sourit.

-Vous savez quoi ? Ce canapé est bien assez large pour deux, je vais m'y installer, trouver le sommeil grâce à votre présence si bienveillante... (Elle lui fit la grimace.) Et quand vous aurez fini, vous me rejoindrez et nous passerons tous les deux une excellente nuit.

Il fit mine de la contourner mais elle recula et le bloqua à nouveau.

-Hors de question.

-Voyons Lisbon, il s'agit de trouver le sommeil, nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'une présence chaude et réconfortante nous aidera à passer une nuit sans soucis.

-Vous voulez faire de moi votre somnifère ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Mais non voyons, vous ne ressemblez pas à une pilulle, sourit-il.

-Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de somnifère pour dormir ? Non, alors retournez sur votre divan et laissez le mien tranquille.

-Vous êtes dure, vous me brisez le coeur...

-Jane...

Elle se faisait menaçante, sûrement parce qu'elle perdait patience et parce qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée, mais il adorait l'embêter.

-Bien, employons les grands moyens, conclut-il.

Il fit mine de la contourner par la droite, puis dans une pirouette joyeuse, il passa à gauche et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il fut doublé par Lisbon qui se coucha sur le canapé de tout son long.

-Vous voyez, il n'y a pas de place ! fit-elle, triomphante.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire, il adorait encore plus Lisbon quand il parvenait à la pousser à faire des choses idiotes.

-Vous êtes sûre ? dit-il en s'approchant dangeureusement.

-Certaine... Affirmative. Positive. Aucun doute possible...

Elle ajoutait des qualificatifs de plus en plus nerveusement, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Puis, pour son plus grand choc, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, la forçant à se décaler si elle ne voulait pas être écrasée par son poids.

-Jane ! Espèce d'idiot ! pesta-t-elle.

-Ne faîtes pas la prude Lisbon, je n'enlèverai pas ma chemise promis, se moqua-t-il en s'installant, les mains sur le ventre, les yeux vers le plafond.

Elle piqua un joli fard et bougonna en se redressant. Elle l'enjamba tant bien que mal alors qu'il riait et retourna à son bureau.

-Si je passe ma nuit à faire de la paperasse, je vous tiens pour responsable et passerai ma mauvaise humeur sur vous !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que le vert vous va bien ?

Elle l'insulta à mi-voix et se réintéressa à son ordinateur.

-Vous savez, je vais sûrement pouvoir dormir maintenant, commença-t-il.

-Oui, maintenant que vous avez eu votre dose "emmerder Lisbon est mon activité favorite".

-Ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse, rit-il doucement. Songez plutôt que si je dors, légère et discrète comme vous êtes, si vous venez dormir avec moi, je ne le saurai même pas.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Je suis sérieux, assura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur cependant.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, un peu déstabilisée en comprenant qu'il disait vrai, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis sérieuse, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle se replongea dans le travail, tentant d'oublier Jane sur son divan. Tentant d'oublier également ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant.

Une demi-heure passa avant qu'elle ne remarque à son grand étonnement que Jane dormait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se leva pour le couvrir avec le plaid. Il se cala machinalement contre le dossier en soupirant d'aise.

Elle repartit s'asseoir en secouant la tête, se traitant d'idiote pour avoir songé un instant qu'elle le trouvait attendrissant.

Une autre demi-heure passa, et Lisbon sentit qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Jane dormait toujours cependant.

Son dilemme intérieur fut bref, son besoin de dormir l'emportant haut la main. Elle alla s'assurer que les stores étaient fermés et son bureau verrouillé, puis elle régla son alarme de portable pour être réveillée un quart d'heure avant que le personnel ne commence à arriver.

Elle éteignit finalement la lampe et, éclairée par son portable, elle se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle hésita encore, Jane allait être invivable, et elle faisait surement la plus grosse erreur du reste de sa vie... Elle envoya au diable ses réticences, s'assit sur le rebord en priant pour ne pas réveiller Jane, puis se coucha dos à lui.

Elle fut bien sûr en contact avec lui, le canapé n'était pas si large que ça. Elle croisa les bras, et ferma les yeux pour imaginer qu'elle était ailleurs et pas dans cette situation inconfortable.

Il s'écoula d'interminables minutes de malaise pour la pauvre Teresa Lisbon, puis, elle sentit le léger froid qu'elle avait ressenti disparaître alors que Jane lui passait un peu de couverture. Elle la prit volontiers mais sans un mot. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, elle devinait aisément son sourire, mais elle s'attendait à toutes les moqueries du monde, pas à cette main qui se posa sur sa taille avant de glisser vers son ventre. Il exerça une légère pression, et l'instant d'après elle avait le dos collé à son torse, le coeur battant.

Il laissa sa main où elle était, embrassa sa joue, lui souhaita la meilleure des nuits, et replongea dans un rêve ressemblant étrangement à cette réalité.

Malgré elle, elle se détendit. Elle ne vit même pas le sommeil gagner la bataille.

Le portable de Lisbon brisa le silence du bureau encore plongé dans la pénombre aux alentours de sept heures du matin. La jeune femme pesta et l'éteignit, se tournant pour se blottir sous la couverture. Sauf que ladite couverture bougea et grogna.

Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et s'écarta le plus que lui permettait le canapé.

-Il y a des réveils plus doux, marmonna Jane en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

-Oh désolée, vous vouliez peut-être que je vous apporte des croissants ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Agressive dès le réveil, vous brisez l'instant Lisbon, plaisanta-t-il en passant une main derrière sa tête.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais elle ne tint pas très longtemps, attendrie -à son plus grand damn- par son air endormi.

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une pilulle, mais vous êtes terriblement efficace, sourit-il.

-Si vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit, je vous bute.

Il rit doucement et se tourna sur le flanc pour lui faire face. Il alla ensuite poser une main sur son ventre et la ramena contre lui. Elle fut trop surprise pour protester, et, profitant de sa faiblesse momentanée, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle le laissa faire sans savoir pourquoi.

-Jane, des gens vont commencer à arriver, le pressa-t-elle en essayant finalement de s'écarter.

Il émit un son d'acquiescement mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, niché entre son épaule et son cou. Elle commençait à trouver l'instant franchement embarassant lorsqu'il empira les choses, déposant un léger baiser sur son cou.

Il la relâcha enfin et elle ne prit pas le temps de le réprimander pour sa conduite, ni même d'être choquée. Elle se leva, remit ses cheveux en ordre, défroissa ses habits et partit chercher un café.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Jane était toujours étendu sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et puis quoi encore, marmotta-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur.

-Commencer la journée par un bol de tendresse plutôt qu'une tasse de café, ça vous ferait du bien.

-Merci beaucoup pour la prescription docteur folamour. Je vous préviens Jane, j'ai une arme et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

Il rit, se levant du canapé avec sûrement dans l'idée d'aller chercher un thé.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Lisbon, notre secret est bien gardé, c'est dans mon intérêt.

-Voyez-vous ça ?

Il allait passer la porte sans répondre au sarcasme, lorsqu'il se ravisa, se penchant en arrière.

-Je perdrai toute chance que ça se reproduise si quelqu'un venait à savoir.

-Dans vos rêves, rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, agacée au passage.

Elle froissa un bout de papier puis leva la tête vers lui, étonnée qu'il soit encore là.

-Pour tout vous dire, dans mes rêves, on ne faisait pas que dormir, lança-t-il soudain.

Elle poussa un cri et il partit en courant et riant alors que le bout de papier qu'elle avait dans la main le manquait. La journée commençait bien, ragea-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé de son bureau, puis, un sourire se profila sur ses lèvres, oui, la journée commençait merveilleusement bien.


	2. The end, my friend

__

__

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme quant à mon projet. Pour vous remercier, voici un nouveau one-shot. Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir qu'il est bien moins drôle que le dernier... En espérant qu'il vous plaise cependant !

* * *

**The end, my friend.**

Le verdict était tombé dans la journée. Teresa Lisbon n'aurait su dire l'heure, ni si elle avait été soulagée. Elle avait presque oublié les formalités.

Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Elle avait cet affreux pressentiment que les pires histoires ne finissent pas bien, qu'on ne trouve pas toujours la paix et qu'on ne sauve pas tout le monde même quand on arrête le psychopate le plus célèbre et sanglant du pays.

Vers vingt heures, elle réalisa qu'elle était restée plus de deux heures assise à son bureau sans bouger, sans écrire son rapport, sans boucler l'affaire.

Elle regarda les bureaux et remarqua que seule VanPelt était encore là, travaillant avec tout le soin qui faisait son efficacité.

Prise par une soudaine vague de nausée, Lisbon se leva et quitta son bureau sans prendre la peine de récupérer sa veste.

-VanPelt, vous avez vu Jane ? demanda-t-elle avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

-Pas depuis tout à l'heure non, répondit la rousse sans quitter son écran des yeux.

-Et tout à l'heure c'était quand ?

-Je ne saurai vous dire exactement, il a dû monter au grenier, il prenait cette direction.

Lisbon ne la remercia même pas et s'éloigna vers les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Son coeur battait toujours plus fort, comme s'il savait déjà que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle gravit les quelques marches et poussa la porte du grenier. Les affaires de Jane étaient bien là mais il n'était pas avec elles. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et une tâche blanche attira son regard.

Une feuille de papier. Une lettre.

Elle fit volte-face sans même prendre la peine de lire la lettre et courut de nouveau pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'au Hall du bâtiment. Elle n'arrêta pas sa course et se précipita à l'extérieur pour aller emprunter les escaliers qui grimpaient le long du bâtiment, jusqu'au toit.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rapide de toute sa vie. Ses poumons lui hurlaient de s'arrêter, la faisant souffrir plus que jamais, son coeur battait toujours aussi fort, la suppliant de ne pas abandonner.

Elle le sentit pourtant s'arrêter lorsqu'elle arriva sur le toit. Elle vit Jane assis sur le rebord en face d'elle, il lui tournait le dos.

-Jane ! cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Il se tourna vers elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle vit des larmes sur ses joues. Elles perlaient lentement, dévalant ses joues blanchies par le froid de la nuit, et elles laissaient ses yeux d'habitude malicieux si vides... C'était comme s'il n'existait plus, comme s'il disparaissait sous ses yeux.

-Jane, descendez de ce rebord, ordonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui.

-C'est fini Lisbon, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne vous importunerai plus maintenant.

-Si c'est parce que je vous ai empêché de faire une bêtise... commença-t-elle.

Il leva une main pour la faire taire puis replongea dans son observation morbide du vide sous ses pieds.

-Charlotte aurait eu dix ans, souffla-t-il soudain.

Lisbon en resta muette un instant. Jamais Jane ne parlait de sa fille, elle l'avait très peu de fois entendu parler d'Angela, sa femme, mais jamais de Charlotte.

-J'aurai pu lui acheter un vélo sans les petites roues, elle serait heureuse de savoir que le méchant que son père traquait est enfin enfermé...

-Jane, le supplia-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

-Il n'y a plus rien Lisbon, plus d'Angela, plus de Charlotte... et plus de John LeRouge.

-Mais il reste Cho, VanPelt, Rigsby... Et... et moi. Vous n'êtes pas seul Jane.

-Vous saviez que la couleur préférée de Charlotte était le rouge ?

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase et il cacha ses yeux d'une main tremblante, réprimant un sanglot. Tant d'années de souffrance l'amenaient aujourd'hui au premier jour du reste de sa vie, et tout était vide et noir, sans but. C'était aussi froid que la mort qu'il souhaitait pour la première fois. Il comprenait seulement maintenant que c'était fini la profondeur de sa folie. L'obsession l'avait rongé, et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus son objet, il ne lui restait rien.

-Jane, descendez du rebord, insista Lisbon. Ne faîtes pas l'idiot.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une belle nuit pour mourir.

-Ca suffit, gémit-elle, descendez, je vous en prie...

-Moi aussi je vous ai prié Lisbon, je vous ai supplié. M'avez-vous écouté ?

-Vous vouliez tuer un homme et gâcher votre vie, c'était mon devoir de vous en empêcher. La Justice n'est pas la vengeance, et vous le savez.

Il eut un rire amer, plein de dégout.

-Quelle vie Lisbon ? Je n'ai aucune vie à gâcher. Vous m'avez tué à sa place.

-Ne dites pas ça...

-Que je ne dise pas quoi ? C'est votre faute Lisbon, tout pourrait être fini ce soir !

-Et vous seriez en prison !

-Quelle importance ? hurla-t-il en descendant du rebord pour lui faire face.

Il était toujours proche du précipice, il lui suffisait de pencher en arrière pour tomber.

-Quelle importance hein ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vous faire si j'étais en prison ?

-Vous êtes mon ami, protesta-t-elle d'une voix peu sûre, surprise de le voir pour la première fois aussi en colère.

Il n'y avait plus rien de l'homme au sourire charmeur, plus rien de l'enquiquineur... plus rien d'humain. La folie avait rongé ce qui lui restait de lucidité, il était déjà mort.

Elle sentit un frisson lui passer dans tout le corps.

-Votre ami ? releva-t-il avec une once de mépris dans la voix. Je n'ai pas d'ami Lisbon, je n'ai plus de femme, plus d'enfant, et surtout pas d'ami.

La douleur allait la détruire elle aussi si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose. Elle s'approcha mais il fit mine de reculer.

Ce fut là qu'elle fit la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais faite: elle enlaça sa taille et lui lança un regard de défi.

-Si vous sautez, il faudra me tuer, dit-elle. allez-y sans regret, de toute façon, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous êtes seul et je ne suis même pas votre amie, je ne compte pas plus que votre vie en miettes.

-Lisbon lâchez-moi, protesta-t-il en tentant de la repousser.

Elle était fermement attachée à lui, comme une ceinture de sécurité tenace, une passagère qui tenait à lui plus qu'à la vie.

-Vous ne devez pas mourir Lisbon, vous n'avez pas le droit.

-Vous non plus.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? M'arrêter ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je vais y penser.

Et ça ressemblait déjà tellement plus à Lisbon, forte et capable de répartie rivalisant avec le Jane d'avant. Inconsciemment, elle posa son front contre son torse et inspira son odeur. Elle eut la sensation que son parfum lui déchirait les poumons, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Ne partez pas, murmura-t-elle, pas maintenant.

Il soupira puis posa une main dans son dos.

-Pourquoi Lisbon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez encore là pour m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins ?

-Parce que vos fins ne sont pas les bonnes, répondit-elle.

-Angela et Charlotte...

-Ne voudraient certainement pas que vous perdiez la vie pour elles ou que vous deveniez un criminel au même titre que leur assassin. A trop l'avoir chassé, vous avez perdu pied Jane, vous avez pris le risque de devenir comme lui... Et je ne peux pas le permettre. Pas parce que je suis flic, mais parce que quoi que vous pensiez, je suis votre amie.

Elle sentit qu'il relâchait ses muscles et soudain il l'enlaça, au risque de l'étouffer par sa violence soudaine, son besoin vital de sentir la vie contre lui. Il y avait son coeur qui battait si vite contre le sien, ses larmes sur sa chemise, ses cheveux qui sentaient bons, son corps petit et frêle marié au sien, l'union la plus parfaite, l'union originelle de deux êtres en totale opposition. Il voulait partir, elle voulait rester. Il voulait partir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe. Il voulait partir... mais plus si ça signifiait sans elle.

-Je suis fatigué des drames Teresa, murmura-t-il en posant son menton sur sa tête.

-Alors fermez les yeux.

Il s'exécuta et sentit une main quitter son dos. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, s'assurant qu'elle ne partait pas. Elle était la dernière chose qui le rattachait à la réalité, qui lui permettait de ne pas basculer en arrière. Il ne voulait plus sombrer, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse enfin rouvrir les yeux et que plus jamais il n'ait à les fermer sur le pire jour de sa vie.

Elle caressa sa joue de la main qu'elle avait libéré, pour le rassurer, puis elle le força à avancer en même temps qu'elle reculait. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du toit.

-On n'a qu'à dire qu'en ouvrant les yeux, ça sera vos premières impressions sur le monde. Vous pourrez choisir le début qu'il vous plaira. Ce soir n'est pas le dernier, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et se surprit à sourire légèrement.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Je compte jusqu'à trois.

-Attendez, l'interrompit-il. Je dois réfléchir un moment à ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas un choix facile.

-Prenez votre temps.

Elle s'écarta de lui et elle vit ses mains se tendre vers elle instinctivement. Elle ne sut si c'était parce qu'il était aveugle, parce qu'il était un nouveau-né au monde, ou parce qu'il avait peur du noir sans elle. Peut-être y avait-il des trois.

-Tout est clair ? s'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Lancez le décompte.

Elle compta lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, puis, lorsque le dernier chiffre eut quitté ses lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle prit une brusque inspiration sous le choc, la lueur était là, dans ses yeux à nouveau.

-Tout est clair, sourit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il l'enlaça, embrassant longuement sa joue au passage.

-C'est... le début que vous voulez ? marmotta-t-elle sans le regarder, un peu gênée.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, avoua-t-il. Mais je vous voyais forcément en faire partie. Après tout, vous êtes mon amie.

Cette fois, elle se sentit revivre, et un sourire illumina son visage.

-J'ai un peu froid, nous rentrons ? déclara-t-il finalement.

C'était comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, ils quittèrent le toit tous les deux, sans drame, sans larmes. Pourtant, tout avait changé, il y avait ce deuil si longtemps repoussé, cette acceptation du drame, ce besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un, et cette soudaine confiance, cette certitude que cette amie serait prête à tomber d'un toit si elle pensait avoir une chance de le rattraper. Un jour sans doute, il l'avait assimilée à un ange, il ignorait alors au combien ses ailes le sauveraient du précipice, il ignorait qu'elle était sa rédemption, son avenir.

Il avait ouvert les yeux au monde, et il quittait ce toit comme on quitte une triste histoire pour en choisir une plus belle.

Il ne savait pas si les étoiles filantes avaient accompagné son voeu, il ne savait même pas si les voeux avaient une chance. Mais assurément, sa main soudée à celle de Lisbon alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, c'étaient les débuts d'un voeu à exaucer.

* * *

Prochain OS (bien moins sérieux) sûrement ce week-end -si ça vous tente :)


	3. Les Observations de Cho

Merci beaucoup pour tout, je suis tellement encouragée que j'ai une dizaine d'histoires d'avance ! (c'est sûr qu'en écrivant deux histoires par soir...) Je pense que j'alternerai entre histoire un peu "angst" et histoire "humoristique", ça dépendra de ce que j'ai sous la main (autrement dit, ça dépendra de ma capacité à retrouver les fichiers sur mon ordinateur, je suis une maîtresse dans l'art de perdre les documents sur mon PC...).

Par déduction, vous devinez donc que ce n'est pas une histoire triste que ce post-ci ! =)

Quelques remerciements s'imposent aux reviewers (je ne prends en compte que celle du dernier post):

**filament-de-lune**: je sais ce que c'est que de rater des exams... et également de retrouver des histoires Jisbon pour "aller mieux" ! (les tiennes notamment XD)

**Calypsoh**: Je tiens à dire que j'ai presque fait un arrêt cardiaque de bonheur en lisant tes compliments... Merci !

**LAurore**: Merci :)

**Pasca**: C'est un plaisir :) et merci !

**FewTime**: Merci pour les 3 reviews, et oui il y aura pleiiin d'amis :) Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit également !

**janeandteresa**: merci pour cette review et désolée pour l'émotion !

* * *

**Les Observations de Cho**

Jane éclata d'un rire bruyant en croisant les mains derrière la tête, étendu de tout son long sur son divan.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? dit-il à l'intention de Cho qui était assis à côté de lui sur une chaise.

-Il suffit de voir comment il la dévore des yeux, répondit l'agent en levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

-C'est vrai que pour un homme comblé avec sa nouvelle amie, il passe plutôt sa vie à observer VanPelt... Mais de là à dire qu'il l'aime toujours autant.

Cho secoua la tête, l'air navré pour le consultant qui niait la vérité. Il se replongea dans sa lecture quand l'un de leurs sujets de conversation fit irruption.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là si tôt ? s'enquit Rigsby.

-On parlait de toi, répondit tout naturellement Jane.

-Ah oui ?

Rigsby était autant nerveux que suspicieux lorsqu'il dévisagea Jane.

-Cho était en train de m'expliquer au combien tu meurs d'amour pour VanPelt.

-Schhhh ! s'exclama Rigsby en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux aux alentours. Ça va pas ou quoi ? Je suis passé à autre chose de toute façon.

-C'est ce que je disais, sourit Jane. Mais Cho pense le contraire.

-Si c'est juste pour l'énerver, ne m'implique pas, ordonna ledit Cho sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Jane rit encore alors que Rigsby fulminait.

-De toute façon t'es très mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexions Jane ! gronda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Ah ? s'étonna Jane, soudain curieux.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tout le monde le dit dans votre dos, hein Cho ?

-Eclaire-moi Cho, le méchant Rigsby met trop de suspense, ironisa le blond, toujours amusé.

-Il parle de Lisbon, répondit l'asiatique de son habituel ton neutre.

Jane perdit subitement son sourire.

-Lisbon ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

Rigsby eut un agaçant sourire de triomphe alors que Cho paraissait l'espace d'un instant plutôt exaspéré.

-Tout le monde a remarqué comment tu la regardes, continua Rigsby. Tout le monde remarque aussi comment tu t'acharnes à l'ennuyer. Elle te plaît bien plus que tu ne l'admets.

Jane rit et détendit ses muscles auparavant crispés.

-Lisbon ne me plaît pas, répondit-il simplement.

-Ah ouais ? tu la trouves moche peut-être ? réattaqua Rigsby.

-Absolument pas, elle est très jolie, sourit Jane.

-Elle t'attire ?

-Je ne veux même pas entendre la suite, s'exaspéra Cho en se levant de sa chaise pour la tirer vers son bureau.

Jane le regarda faire en riant puis reporta son attention sur Rigsby qui semblait déçu que Cho ait détendu Jane.

-Mais enfin Cho, aide-moi un peu ! pesta-t-il. Toi aussi tu m'as dit encore hier que...

-Je ne prends pas partie à une guerre perdue d'avance, le coupa l'asiatique.

Le brun grommela et s'éloigna, sûrement pour aller faire une pause dans la salle détente et se calmer.

Le consultant s'assit sur son divan, un air satisfait illuminant ses traits. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de fierté.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'agacer comme ça, l'interrompit Cho. Lisbon ne va pas aimer si elle apprend que tu joues avec les nerfs de Rigsby.

-Tu en penses quoi toi Cho ? demanda Jane en ignorant la remarque.

Cho soupira et se cala contre son dossier, quittant enfin son livre des yeux.

-J'en pense que si toi tu es difficile à cerner, ce n'est pas le cas de Lisbon, lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Et..?

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais son sourire était difficile à maintenir en place. Il mourait intérieurement dans l'attente de la réponse de Cho, animé par une curiosité malsaine -sa curiosité habituelle en somme.

-Et tu lui plais, c'est indéniable.

Jane acquiesça en souriant, puis se fit un instant songeur.

-Le suspense est insupportable, conclut-il, je vais aller lui faire part de tes observations, histoire de me renseigner à la source.

Cho leva les yeux au ciel mais n'amorça pas un geste pour l'arrêter, il n'était pas un adepte des cas désespérés comme celui de Jane.

Le consultant trottina donc jusqu'au bureau de Lisbon, y entra sans frapper puis s'installa face à elle, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

-Quoi ? soupira Lisbon, sentant qu'il avait une nouvelle ânerie à faire.

-Rien, sourit-il innocemment. J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour venir voir mon agent préférée ?

-Quelqu'un a porté plainte contre vous ?

-Vous me fendez le cœur Lisbon, rit-il, pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas tout simplement avoir envie de vous voir ?

Elle le dévisagea, suspicieuse. Jane se leva et se dirigea vers les rideaux de fer fermés du bureau. Il écarta deux lamelles pour observer l'extérieur, puis il marcha vers elle et s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de son bureau. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle était toujours aussi méfiante et malgré elle, l'envie de prendre son arme pour le menacer la démangea un court instant. S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait le don de l'agacer, c'était l'art de se faire désirer de Patrick Jane.

-J'ai parlé avec Cho et Rigsby, avoua-t-il finalement, il se trouve qu'ils m'ont appris des choses très intéressantes.

-Des choses intéressantes, vraiment ?

-Oui oui, Cho est très observateur, vous savez ?

-Il est dans mon équipe, rétorqua-t-elle, comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Mais il m'a fait part d'une observation troublante vous concernant, alors je suis venu vérifier si je ne m'étais pas trompé quelque part.

Elle haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant. Elle s'attendait à tout étant donné le sourire qu'il arborait.

-Cho dit que je vous plais, déclara finalement le blond en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, dit-elle.

-En fait je n'y avais jamais pensé, continua Jane comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. Du coup, je suis pris d'un léger doute, et bien sûr je me dois de vérifier.

-Vérifier quoi ?

Sa voix était sèche, elle n'aimait pas quand les jeux de Jane devenaient trop personnelles.

-Si je vous plais voyons, répondit-il naturellement. Et accessoirement je vérifierai si Rigsby a raison me concernant, vous savez, si vous vous me plaisez.

Il agita la main, comme si c'était anodin, alors qu'elle était toujours aussi choquée. Elle se reprit, adoptant sa posture moqueuse.

-Ah oui, et vous comptez vérifier comment ? Lire des cartes ? Appeler l'au-delà ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Je pensais plus à vous embrasser en fait, c'est un moyen simple et sûr de vérifier si nous avons une attirance mutuelle, non ?

-Sortez immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

-Roh, tout de suite la colère, sourit-il. Il faut vous ménager Lisbon, et puis je ne vous demande pas la lune, juste un baiser. Si vous êtes gênée, vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux.

-Sortez Jane ! répéta-t-elle.

Son visage avait pris une couleur rouge vive et Jane se douta que s'il l'approchait d'un millimètre seulement, il était probable qu'elle sorte son arme et s'en serve.

Il lui offrit donc un dernier sourire rieur, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de sortit définitivement, il pencha la tête en arrière.

-Ce n'est qu'un contre temps, je vérifierai un jour ou l'autre, lui assura-t-il.

Il y eut un bruit de choc et un rire alors que Jane partait en trottinant, fier d'avoir évité l'agrafeuse de Lisbon.

Il se réinstalla sur son canapé l'instant suivant.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as fait preuve de rentre-dedans et elle a lancé son pot à stylos, soupira Cho en croisant les bras pour le dévisager.

-C'était l'agrafeuse, pouffa le consultant.

-Tu sais, quand tu ressors de son bureau, t'as un sourire tellement idiot que je comprends que tout le monde pense que t'en pinces pour la boss.

Jane allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il remarqua que Cho était déjà reparti à son bureau.

* * *

En soirée, Jane constata que Cho avait vu juste concernant Rigsby. Il avait passé la journée à jeter des coups d'œil qu'il pensait discrets à la belle rousse. Il se remit alors en doute, était-il possible qu'il ait ce genre de sentiments pour Lisbon, lui le consultant moqueur et froid ? Et plus invraisemblable encore, était-il ne serait-ce qu'envisageable qu'elle ressente quelque chose à son égard ?

Il se traita mentalement de fou et se leva de son canapé. La plupart des gens était parti, seuls quelques acharnés du travail étaient restés.

Jane se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon mais n'entra pas, observant les rideaux fermés comme s'il pouvait la voir à travers. Lorsqu'il entendit qu'elle se levait, sûrement pour partir, il entra.

Lisbon sursauta en manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de pester ou de parler, il l'attira contre lui, puis l'embrassa.

Il sentit sa joue le brûler l'instant suivant et il se recula, outré.

-Vous m'avez giflé !

-Et vous m'avez agressée ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Pas du tout je vous ai embrassée !

-Vous appelez ça embrasser vous ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous manquez de pratique, ça s'assimilait à du terrorisme !

Elle tremblait de rage mais trouvait encore le moyen de faire du sarcasme, merveilleuse Lisbon, songea-t-il.

-Bon, eh bien, mes conclusions sont faites, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne vous plais pas, et vous ne me plaisez pas.

Elle parut outrée –si tant est qu'il soit possible de l'être plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas embrasser, rétorqua-t-elle, finalement plus vexée qu'encore énervée.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous laisser faire.

-Vous m'avez sauté dessus !

-J'ai demandé tout à l'heure et vous avez refusé, et maintenant vous me reprochez de l'avoir fait sans prévenir, vous êtes une éternelle insatisfaite Lisbon.

Elle grimaça et mit les mains sur les hanches.

-Vous êtes bien culotté Jane, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'embrasser, c'est vous qui voulez à tout prix vous persuader que vous me plaisez –ce qui n'est pas le cas !

-Ce ne sont que les observations de Cho, rétorqua-t-il, de toute façon vous ne me plaisez pas non plus.

-Bien, gronda-t-elle.

-Très bien, rétorqua-t-il, buté.

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant où ils se défièrent du regard. Ensuite, Jane attrapa Lisbon et approcha son visage du sien, à quelques centimètres. Elle regarda ses yeux bleus mais son regard vacilla immanquablement vers ses lèvres. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, saccadée par l'émotion, elle l'embrassa doucement. Il enlaça sa taille en répondant avec passion, et le rythme s'accéléra lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse, l'autre explorant sa nuque avant d'aller se ficher dans les boucles blondes. Il la pressa contre lui encore plus si possible et reprit son souffle à peine une seconde avant de refondre sur elle.

Lorsqu'il devint trop dur de ne pas mourir d'asphyxie, il la relâcha et elle s'écarta, haletante.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, incertains et débraillés.

-Cho se trompait, dit-elle enfin. Ça ne m'a rien fait du tout.

Il acquiesça, portant sa main sur sa poitrine qui lui faisait presque mal d'avoir tant souffert du manque d'oxygène.

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû prêter attention à toutes ses observations, parla finalement Jane, il est bon, mais il ne peut pas toujours avoir raison.

-Exactement...

Ils restèrent dans la même position, l'air semblait électrique.

-Bon, se reprit Lisbon, je vais euh... rentrer.

-Et moi je vais retrouver mon canapé, répondit-il sur le même ton mécanique, perdu.

Elle passa à côté de lui pour quitter son bureau lorsqu'il se tourna.

-Lisbon ? appela-t-il.

-Oui ? répondit-elle en revenant.

Ils étaient presque aussi proches que précédemment, du moins assez pour que leurs souffles se mêlent. Leurs poitrines s'élevaient au même rythme, comme encore accordées. Jane secoua la tête, sortant de sa rêverie, puis sourit légèrement.

-Rien, je voulais juste vous souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Oh... merci. A vous aussi.

Elle partit sans regarder en arrière, les joues rouges. Jane mit un moment à bouger; il ferma la porte de Lisbon délicatement, puis rejoignit son divan où il s'allongea.

Avant de s'endormir quelques instants plus tard, il se jura de ne plus jamais se moquer de Rigsby et de redoubler de vigilance envers Cho.

* * *

... Je dois avouer que vos avis sont attendus si possible ! =)

Oh, et pour les mordus de notre beau blond, il y a un bouquin sorti sur la série: Mentalist de A à Z par Frédérick Rapilly. Sympa pour ne rien louper sur tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, mais il faudrait qu'ils accordent tous leurs violons sur Lisbon. Un coup il la présente comme l'alter-ego de Jane, ensuite comme sa "soeur", puis l'instant d'après ils parlent de flirt et d'attractions sexuelles... Rageant.


	4. L'alliance

Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas rencontré un franc succès avec ce pauvre Cho :) J'espère que ce one-shot, plus sombre certes, vous plaira plus :)

**FewTime**: Je dois dire que je suis totalement accro à tes reviews, je trouve ça terriblement narcissique de ma part :) Mais merci mille fois ! (Oh, et moi j'avais du soleil samedi, peut-être que c'est un peu de mon soleil de samedi que j'ai envoyé ? :) )

**Pasca**: Ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur =D Merci !

**janeandteresa**: C'est sûr qu'on a du mal à dire non à un tel blondinet hein ? :) (J'ai pas fini le livre personnellement, il m'a un peu déçue, je m'attendais à des analyses mais il y en avait que dans les interviews donc ça venait pas de quelqu'un de "neutre"... mais bon, c'est sympa quand même ! :) )

**Sweetylove30**: Merci pour tes deux (longues ! :D) reviews ! J'aime bien ton "analyse" de mon texte "The End, my friend", je l'ai ressenti comme ça en l'écrivant, alors ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions. :) - J'avais très envie d'exploiter le silence de Cho donc je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et en tant que Jisbon addict il fallait forcément que je pousse mes écrits dans le sens que tu as très bien décrit :) Merci encore !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Ce One-shot se déroule en deux temps : Le premier prend place _5 ans _après la saison 3, aucun évènement particulier à noter si ce n'est que RedJohn n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis un an et demi. Le second temps se déroulera bien après le premier, les précisions sont dans l'histoire.

* * *

**L'alliance d'un amour silencieux.**

Il en avait entendu parler bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant. Il avait d'abord cru à une stupide rumeur, l'idée était bien trop absurde, tellement inenvisageable qu'elle en était dérisoire. Puis, lors d'une discussion anodine, il avait eu la confirmation. Elle l'avait lancé comme ça, comme si c'était sans intérêt, comme s'il s'était déjà fait à l'idée… Comme si ça n'allait rien lui faire.

Oh bien sûr elle n'avait jamais su l'impact que ça avait eu sur lui, les choses étaient sûrement mieux ainsi. Et elles étaient mieux ainsi depuis un an désormais.

Tout était calme et plat dans sa vie. Le silence prolongé de Red John était anormal bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'éléments qui lui permettraient de comprendre. Peut-être était-il mort anonymement ? Peut-être prenait-il une retraite ? Aucune solution ne lui paraissait être la bonne, et cela faisait pourtant un an qu'il les passait toutes en revue.

Puis, régulièrement, il repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit, à ce qu'elle vivait désormais, rayonnante. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la garder pour lui seul, et il le regrettait désormais. S'il avait su qu'un jour Teresa Lisbon aurait une relation durable avec un simple mortel –autant qu'un mauvais garçon au sourire enjôleur et au diplôme de commercial tout neuf puisse l'être– il aurait ri.

Oui mais il était là le problème, Patrick Jane ne riait pas. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il ne l'embêtait plus beaucoup d'ailleurs, mais elle s'y était accommodée avec son joli sourire, celui qui disait qu'elle pouvait affronter le monde sans peur tant que le mauvais garçon était là. Jane n'avait même pas fait l'effort de retenir son nom alors que Lisbon le fréquentait depuis un an désormais. De ce qu'il savait, il avait emménagé chez elle depuis quelques mois.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle décrochait son portable en rougissant légèrement, pourquoi parfois il avait cette subite envie de l'enlacer, ni pourquoi il avait ce besoin égoïste et fou de la garder pour lui. Il avait toujours su que le partage n'était pas de ses qualités, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour avoir à partager Lisbon…

Et puis, c'était arrivé comme ça, au bout d'un an, il avait compris qu'elle n'était plus à partager, elle était déjà toute à lui. Elle l'aimait, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire. Elle voulait vivre avec lui, et pas seulement s'amuser et roucouler. Elle voulait de ce mauvais garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais qui la serrait dans ses bras sur une photo de son bureau, et elle l'aimait si fort qu'un jour, il le sentait, elle lui dirait oui.

Il n'aurait su dire quelle type de blessure ça lui causait, ni si les dommages étaient irréversibles. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, et que de toute façon il avait les mains vides. Elle lui avait échappé avant qu'il ne comprenne, avant qu'il n'imagine un seul instant que peut-être il pouvait encore aimer quelqu'un.

-Jane ?

Le consultant se redressa sur son canapé, interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par VanPelt. La grande rousse lui adressa un sourire désolé, puis s'approcha timidement.

-Tu n'es pas venu à la fête, constata-t-elle.

-J'ai dû oublier, mentit-il.

-C'est dommage, Lisbon était rayonnante au bras de Danny. C'est un bon gars tu sais ? Même les frères de Lisbon l'apprécient, ils ont accepté qu'il l'épouse.

Jane leva les yeux vers Grace et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu aux fiançailles de Lisbon et Danny ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je me sens un peu nostalgique, mentit-il à moitié en montrant sa main où son alliance brillait encore.

Il accompagna son geste d'un léger sourire, pour éviter que Grace ne s'apitoie sur un mensonge.

-Oh désolée… Le mariage a lieu dans un mois, Lisbon m'a dit de te prévenir que tu es obligé d'y aller.

Jane acquiesça, toujours avec son sourire pincé, puis il se leva, posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa jeune amie.

-Merci pour le compte-rendu mais je ne vais pas t'être d'une grande compagnie, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

-D'accord, convint-elle. Passe une bonne nuit alors.

Il la remercia puis s'éclipsa, quittant le CBI le cœur en lambeaux.

Celle-là non plus, il ne l'avait pas vue venir si vite.

* * *

Malgré les insistances de Lisbon, Jane s'était dérobé au dernier moment. Il avait attendu qu'elle monte en voiture, occupée par son léger stress et l'attention permanente que VanPelt lui demandait afin de lui rappeler de se détendre, puis, furtivement, il avait disparu du parking, s'évanouissant dans la nature.

Il avait compté les heures, son portable éteint dans sa poche de veste. Il avait regardé le plafond s'assombrir alors que le jour courait à sa fin. Il avait aussi observé sa vie se défaire une fois encore sous ses yeux. Puis, il avait enlevé son alliance de son annulaire, la faisant virevolter entre ses doigts sans vraiment y penser. Il avait abandonné Lisbon et failli à sa promesse de toujours être là. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, et il l'avait laissée tomber le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il restait lui-même au fond, un égoïste avec trop de fierté pour reconnaître ses erreurs… Un homme blessé avec trop de fantômes pour ne pas s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé passer sa chance.

Il aurait voulu s'endormir sur le divan, mais le sommeil ne vint pas.

Lisbon en revanche, apparut vers minuit, toujours en robe blanche. Il se leva immédiatement mais fut incapable de prendre la parole devant son air triste.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu, souffla-t-elle.

-Je vais partir, coupa-t-il.

-Quoi ?

Elle était venue ici pour se disputer avec lui, pas pour l'entendre dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais là pour elle.

-J'ai besoin d'une pause, continua-t-il. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment vous en parler, ni quand…

-Et vous vous êtes dit que le jour de mon mariage c'était le moment idéal ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Je vais voir un peu du pays, et peut-être visiter l'Europe.

-Vous nous laissez tomber ? Et Red John ?

-Je me tiendrai informé de loin, au moindre signe de vie de sa part je serai de retour. Tout est prévu.

-Et vous partirez longtemps ? se résigna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je vous dirai ça demain après avoir parlé avec Hightower.

Lisbon acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sembla vouloir parler, mais ferma la bouche l'instant d'après. Puis finalement, elle laissa la colère la submerger.

-Vous êtes un sale con, l'insulta-t-elle, et vous n'avez aucun respect pour vos amis, encore moins pour les promesses que vous leur faîtes.

-Je ne suis pas très mariage, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Je me fiche de ça Jane, il s'agissait du plus beau jour de ma vie, vous auriez dû être à mes côtés, et pas loin derrière à projeter de vous en aller !

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour réparer son cœur blessé, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En un froissement de robe, elle était partie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jane laissa de bonne heure une lettre à chacun des membres de l'équipe dès lors qu'Hightower se fut résolue à le laisser partir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder pour des au revoir, il n'avait pas le cœur à cela. De toute façon il ne risquait rien, Lisbon devait être dans les bras de son nouvellement mari et les autres devaient récupérer de la fête de la veille.

Cependant il put constater une fois de plus à quel point il pouvait se tromper sur le compte de Lisbon. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme devant sa voiture, les bras croisés. Elle ressemblait à la Lisbon habituelle, mais elle était déjà celle du futur, avec son anneau à la main gauche.

-Vous ne comptez pas revenir, hein ?

Elle n'était plus en colère, il le voyait. En revanche elle était triste, infiniment triste.

-Je reviendrai, dit-il.

-Alors pourquoi vous avez laissé des lettres à tout le monde ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à aimer les au revoir, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus du genre à partir définitivement sans adieu.

-Je reviendrai Teresa, répéta-t-il.

-Quand alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Alors vous ne reviendrez pas.

Il ne put soutenir ses yeux verts inondés de tristesse et tourna son regard vers un point à côté d'elle, crispant sa mâchoire en mettant machinalement ses mains dans les poches, mal à l'aise.

-Je reviendrai, souffla-t-il une fois de plus.

-Même si vous le promettiez je ne pourrai pas vous croire.

La colère se mêlait à la détresse, et il sentait que la situation lui échappait. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il attrapa ses mains.

-Je reviendrai je vous le jure, et si vous avez besoin d'un gage, prenez ceci.

Ce disant, il retira son alliance de sa main gauche et la déposa dans sa main avant de la refermer dessus. Il leva ensuite son regard vers elle, et vit à quel point elle était perdue, quelque part entre la tristesse et l'incompréhension.

-C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, vous êtes assurée qu'un jour je viendrai le réclamer, lui dit-il d'un ton quasi solennel. Maintenant je dois partir Teresa, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop compliquées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans vos silences ?

-Un jour, soupira-t-il, un jour je viendrai récupérer l'alliance, ce jour-là sans doute, tout sera plus clair.

Elle l'observa un moment, comme pour le sonder, mais elle avait toujours été une mauvaise mentaliste. Alors, à regret, elle s'écarta pour le laisser accéder à sa voiture.

-Partez, souffla-t-elle, mais tenez votre promesse.

Il se pencha pour embrasser longuement sa joue, un peu trop près de ses lèvres, puis il se détacha d'elle, pour un temps indéterminé.

Et lorsque sa voiture quitta le parking du CBI, il aurait juré voir Lisbon s'essuyer les yeux.

* * *

Avait-il ignoré, quatre ans plus tôt, qu'il ne la reverrait pas pendant un si long temps ? Il n'avait plus compté les jours à la penser, elle l'avait obsédé du matin au soir, de la première année à la quatrième. Souvent, il avait sorti son téléphone, cherché son numéro dans son répertoire, puis abandonné la touche appel au dernier moment. Il avait fini par supprimer le numéro, avant de constater plus tard qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté de l'appeler, de moins en moins au fil du temps. Puis elle s'était tue définitivement un an plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais écouté ses messages, se refusant cette dose de la drogue qu'elle était devenue. Il était fou, malsain, mauvais pour elle. Parce que toute sa vie reposait sur elle sans qu'elle n'en fasse partie.

Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle devenait, de peur de se faire encore plus de mal, et aucune piste concernant Red John ne l'avait ramené en Californie. Etait-il possible que l'homme se soit tu pour mieux le faire souffrir de ses propres erreurs ? Pour le détruire par l'absence ?

Quatre ans à essayer de ne plus compter les jours, quatre ans à nier que l'alliance qu'il avait laissée s'apparentait plus à son cœur qu'à une autre promesse. Et il s'en voulait terriblement, parce que Lisbon méritait de plus belles preuves d'amour que la promesse qu'il avait faite à une autre si chère à son cœur. Mais il n'avait rien eu de plus à offrir, il n'avait rien de plus personnel que son alliance, rien de plus précieux sinon elle. Il lui avait promis de revenir, et il redoutait ce jour autant qu'il l'attendait.

Il avait aidé sur quelques enquêtes à travers le monde, pour maintenir son train de vie et s'empêcher de retourner au CBI dont même les enquêtes commençaient à lui manquer.

Puis il s'était réveillé un matin en réalisant qu'il perdait sa vie à fuir bêtement quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais compris son geste, quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aimer s'il n'avait pas été aussi fou. Alors il avait fini par prendre son billet retour, incertain de ce qu'il trouverait, mais décidé à libérer Lisbon d'un passé qu'elle n'avait certainement pas voulu douloureux.

Il la retrouva aisément, elle habitait toujours à la même adresse, sauf qu'il y avait un nom en plus sur la sonnette et la boîte aux lettres. Il avait beau être un maître de la manipulation, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se maîtriser pour paraître le moins nerveux possible lorsqu'il s'annonça à l'interphone.

La voix de Lisbon ne l'autorisa pas tout de suite à entrer, puis, sans un mot, la porte s'ouvrit et il put gravir les étages jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et lui adressa un sourire gêné, mais c'était déjà un sourire. Elle avait un peu vieilli, mais il supposa qu'il ne devait pas être mieux à ses yeux.

-Entrez, Danny est au travail, lui dit-elle. Je n'attendais personne alors la maison est un peu en désordre, ajouta-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

-La maison ? releva-t-il.

-Nous avons acheté l'appartement du dessus et avons installé un escalier, expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça vaguement, puis se tourna vers la brune en cherchant ses mots. C'était tellement idiot de sa part d'avoir fait irruption tel un fantôme, qu'avait-on à se dire quatre ans plus tard ? Elle disparut vers son coin cuisine pour lui faire une tasse de thé et il s'approcha du bar pour s'y appuyer, l'observant s'activer.

-Merci, dit-il lorsqu'elle posa une tasse fumante devant lui.

-Merci à vous, lui fit-elle écho, le regard légèrement brillant. Je croyais que vous ne reviendriez plus, mais vous avez tenu votre promesse finalement.

Il acquiesça encore, ne sachant pas si ses yeux brillaient de joie ou d'une mélancolie qu'il aurait provoquée.

-Vous allez réintégrer le CBI ? s'enquit-elle en faisant le tour du bar pour s'appuyer contre, lui faisant face.

-Je ne sais pas, sans doute, hasarda-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore fixé.

-Vous y avez toujours votre place, lui assura-t-elle.

Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer de quelques degrés, chose qu'il croyait impossible, et il lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

-Alors, continua-t-elle, comblant le silence, qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Il songea à répondre qu'il avait pensé à elle.

-J'ai aidé quelques policiers perdus de par le monde… fait du tourisme… mentit-il à moitié.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre alors elle détourna les yeux un instant, mal à l'aise. Puis, alors qu'un souvenir la heurtait de plein fouet, elle se redressa.

-Je dois vous rendre votre alliance ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne vous embêtez pas à chercher, vous aurez le temps plus tard, la rassura-t-il.

-Nul besoin de chercher, lui sourit-elle, je sais exactement où elle est.

Ce disant, elle sortit une chaîne de son chemisier et le cœur de Jane fit un bond lorsqu'il remarqua que son alliance pendait au bout.

-Je ne l'ai jamais quitté, lui avoua-t-elle en détachant la chaîne de son cou, c'était sans doute pour vous garder un peu avec moi… Vous m'avez manqué vous savez ?

Jane ne répondit pas, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas ou ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais parce que justement il savait ce qu'il voulait répondre, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il convenait de dire à une femme mariée dont on était malgré soi amoureux.

Il récupéra son alliance sans vraiment y songer, presque mécaniquement.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous parti Jane ? souffla-t-elle. Vous m'aviez dit qu'un jour vous me le diriez…

-J'ai dit qu'un jour tout serait clair, rectifia-t-il.

-Et est-ce ce jour ?

-Cela dépend de si vous le voulez vraiment.

Elle hésita, il jugea qu'elle était toujours aussi sage et réfléchie. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le faisant frissonner.

-Je veux savoir, affirma-t-elle.

-Même si ça n'a rien de glorieux ? insista-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il ne la força à rien, il se sentait bien assez coupable de son geste. Mais au moment de se reculer, il sentit les mains de Lisbon se glisser dans ses boucles blondes et le rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle cherchait plus de profondeur dans un baiser soudain étonnamment passionné.

Sentant son cœur lui faire mal plus que de raison, il s'écarta, la laissant reprendre ses esprits. Elle rougit violemment lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, puis chercha ses mots. Elle fut interrompue avant de dire quoi que ce soit par une voix enfantine et endormie. Jane se tourna et vit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux bleus et aussi haut que trois pommes, se frottant les yeux d'une main, l'autre étant occupé à maintenir un doudou en forme de singe.

Lisbon marmonna une excuse puis se dirigea vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue au passage. Le petit garçon se blottit contre elle.

-Je vous présente Vincent, dit-elle maladroitement, encore gênée par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il a trois ans depuis peu. Vincent, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son fils, voici Patrick Jane.

Ledit Vincent jaugea le nouveau venu du regard puis se tourna vers sa mère.

-C'est un méchant ? s'informa-t-il alors.

-Non, sourit Lisbon, c'est un gentil, le plus gentil qui soit. Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps, il deviendra ton meilleur ami.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que le petit garçon le regardait avec curiosité. Cet enfant était une promesse de faire partie de la vie de Lisbon, et finalement, il se contenterait de cela. Il savait désormais qu'elle l'avait aimé, et sans doute y avait-il en elle encore quelques sentiments… Mais elle était mariée, maman d'un enfant de trois ans, et heureuse depuis quatre ans. Il n'aurait gâché le bonheur de Lisbon pour rien au monde, surtout pas son égoïsme.

Lisbon s'éclipsa pour aller recoucher Vincent, puis revint un instant plus tard. Elle était encore gênée, il le lisait dans ses gestes maladroits.

-Vous avez une belle vie Lisbon, lui sourit-il, avec un peu d'amertume, mais surtout de la sincérité.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est mieux sans vous, répondit-elle.

-Elle n'aura plus à essayer de l'être, je vous le promets.

-Et comment être sûre que vous tiendrez cette promesse-ci ?

Il sourit et ressortit la chaîne de sa poche pour la passer autour du cou de la brune. Il observa un instant son alliance briller sur sa peau pâle, puis il embrassa son front.

-Je vous confie mon cœur, prenez-en soin et je tiendrai cette promesse, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, enfin radieuse pour lui.

-Je vous ferai tenir cette promesse-ci même si je dois arpenter le monde pour vous retrouver… Patrick.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois, avec cette fois toute la sincérité du monde, puis il décida qu'il était temps de laisser Lisbon tout assimiler. Il lui promit d'être présent au CBI le lendemain matin, puis quitta l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa voiture, il avait un poids en moins, mais il n'aurait su dire s'il fallait le situer au niveau de son doigt ou de son cœur… Sans doute y avait-il des deux.

* * *

J'espère que le côté un peu particulier de cet OS ne vous a pas rebuté... J'en ai un plus joyeux en réserve si ça vous intéresse..?


	5. Appréciation féminine

Wow, merci, vous avez répondu à mon appel d'auteur en manque de review et j'en suis vraiment touchée ! :) Voici un OS plus joyeux qui j'espère ne m'attirera pas vos foudres ! ;)

**LAurore**: J'aime beaucoup qu'on me dise que ce que j'écris est "beau" étant donné que je cherche souvent à provoquer cette réaction, mille mercis :)

**Mlle HuddyAddict**: J'avoue que dans le genre plombe-moral j'y suis allée fort... Désolée mais merci :)

**mymy**: Merci :) La fic plus joyeuse est là... enfin j'espère qu'on peut la voir ainsi ^^

**simon-baker-06**: Merci ! Quel peps ! c'est communicatif et super encourageant ! :)

**Sweetylove30**: Je suis d'accord avec ton analyse de la situation, quant à savoir si elle l'aime encore, Jane ne pourra jamais en être sûr alors à toi de décider :) Merci pour ce message, je suis d'autant plus contente que ma prise de risque ait été réussie :)

**filament-de-lune**: J'ai supprimé une histoire c'est pour ça que les reviews sont décalées ! :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant Cho que moi, puisqu'il reviendra sans nul doute Jisboner dans le coin :) Pour l'autre histoire, c'est bizarre que tu me dises que ça ressemble à un film parce que ça a été exactement la réaction de ma maman quand elle l'a lu ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, et puis des compliments venant de l'auteur de "A la recherche des scènes coupées" que je vénère totalement (amen), ça fait super rougir, à la Lisbon :)

**cend**: Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir, étant donné mon besoin d'alterner gaieté et pessimisme dans mes écrits, ton compliment me va droit au coeur ! :)

* * *

**Appréciation féminine.**

Les trajets en voiture pour aller jusqu'aux scènes de crime avaient toujours un soupçon de lourdeur intraduisible. Il y avait l'appréhension malgré la première idée que donnait l'appel du bureau, le dégoût à maitriser pour rester maître de soi face aux pires dérives du genre humain, et une certaine tendance à prendre en pitié le premier endeuillé venu à contrôler. Garder la tête froide n'était pas si aisé que cela, c'était un exercice du silence, un exercice auquel l'agent Teresa Lisbon ne faillait jamais.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, en voiture avec VanPelt, elle se surprit pour la première fois de sa vie à avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un au lieu de se concentrer. Elle s'était même prise à rire avec la jeune recrue.

-Non, aucune faille, je suis définitivement contre les manières de Jane, protesta Lisbon sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Mais enfin boss, il agissait en notre faveur, il a même dit à cet agent grossier que les femmes étaient bien souvent plus intelligentes que les hommes ! insista la rousse.

-Oui, et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé après ?

VanPelt fit la grimace, semblant se remémorer la scène, puis un léger rire lui échappa.

-Il s'est pris un bel uppercut patron, répondit-elle.

-Et ensuite ? continua Lisbon, sûre d'avoir le bon raisonnement.

-Jane a fait son portrait mental, soupira VanPelt en sentant la défaite venir.

-Et..?

-Et l'agent a porté plainte contre lui.

-Donc ?

-Il est suspendu, conclut VanPelt en haussant les épaules, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres.

-Parfaitement, triompha Lisbon. Autrement dit, pas de plaintes, de coups de poings ou autres agitations pendant une journée encore.

-Ça a l'air de vous plaire, constata VanPelt. Je croyais qu'il était utile.

-Pour nous attirer des ennuis, ça oui il est utile, marmonna Lisbon. De toute façon il revient demain, ajouta-t-elle. Nous pourrons nous passer de ses déductions abracadabrantesques une journée.

L'air serein qu'affichait Lisbon fit rire VanPelt mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque sa supérieure quitta la route des yeux pour lui adresser un regard réprobateur.

-Excusez-moi, c'est juste qu'il nous donne du fil à retordre ce Jane, hein ?

La brune acquiesça en haussant les sourcils, l'air plus que convaincue par le sujet.

-Laissez-moi deviner, reprit finalement Lisbon, c'est lui qui vous a demandé de me parler en sa faveur ?

-Il y a de ça, avoua la rousse. Mais ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon.

-Parfaitement, l'homme qui pourra me manipuler à sa guise n'est pas encore né.

VanPelt préféra ne pas rétorquer que pourtant Jane l'avait déjà fait, elle tenait à son job. De toute façon, le mot homme lui donnait déjà un nouveau sujet de conversation.

-Vous les trouvez comment les hommes ?

La voiture fit un léger écart puis Lisbon se tourna vers Grace.

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Eh bien, vous savez, les hommes de l'équipe: Rigsby, Cho, Jane...

-Oh... Ce sont de bons gars –si on omet Jane d'office.

La rousse se racla la gorge, gênée, mais alla au fond de sa pensée:

-En fait, je parlais... hum... du physique.

Elle rougit légèrement et fixa la route devant elle alors que Lisbon prenait les mêmes couleurs. Un silence tendu s'installa jusqu'à ce que, pour le plus grand étonnement de VanPelt, sa supérieure s'éclaircisse la gorge:

-Vous d'abord.

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps, elle avait pour la première fois une chance d'accéder au côté le plus féminin de Lisbon, ça n'était pas une occasion de tous les jours.

-Eh bien vous savez ce que je pense de Rigsby, dit-elle d'une voix un peu aigue, mal à l'aise sur le sujet.

-Oui je sais, répondit Lisbon, un peu tendue elle aussi.

L'aventure de VanPelt et Rigsby avaient donné lieu à une telle confusion de sentiments entre les deux agents que le sujet était encore bouillant. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait préféré commencer par le sujet le plus gênant.

-Cho n'est pas mal, continua-t-elle. Mais son côté silencieux nuit à son physique, déplora-t-elle en se tordant la bouche.

Lisbon ne fit aucun commentaire, mais VanPelt crut déceler de l'impatience dans sa façon de passer la vitesse.

-Jane, commença VanPelt en étudiant les moindres signes de la part de la conductrice, Jane... Il est charmant. Il a un je ne sais quoi qui le rend vraiment craquant. C'est dommage qu'il soit si agaçant et instable. Et quand il sourit...

Lisbon s'était imperceptiblement tendue, elle se tourna vers VanPelt.

-Eh bien quoi ? fit-elle, impatiente. Quand il sourit, quoi ?

Elle avait reporté son attention sur la route mais de temps à autres elle jetait des coups d'œil à sa recrue.

-Tout son visage s'illumine, il pourrait vendre n'importe quoi avec ce sourire, ça a un charme fou, répondit finalement Grace.

-Et il ne s'est pas contenté du possible, il l'a fait, précisa Lisbon, un peu plus calme.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant, puis se tourna vers sa supérieure.

-Et vous Boss, vous les trouvez comment ?

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? soupira Lisbon.

-Oh allez boss, je vous ai tout dit moi..!

Lisbon se rembrunit, peu enchantée à l'idée d'aborder un sujet aussi houleux, surtout avec une femme. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle haïssait c'était les discussions entre femmes.

-Cho est... admirable, marmonna-t-elle sèchement.

-Physiquement boss, lui rappela sa recrue.

-Oui bon, marmotta Lisbon. Il est un peu trop petit à mon goût, mais il n'est pas désagréable.

Intérieurement, Grace bénissait ce voyage matinal.

-Rigsby est trop grand, continua la brune. Mais il est athlétique, ça lui ajoute du charme.

Si la rousse n'avait pas été autant d'accord avec sa supérieure, elle aurait remarqué la fixette de Lisbon sur la taille. Le silence se prolongea soudain, et Grace retint à grande peine un sourire.

-Et Jane ? lança-t-elle innocemment.

-Il a un sourire comme vous dîtes, grommela la jeune femme.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est charmant..?

-Dans ses meilleurs jours, peut-être.

-Une appréciation féminine, ça reste entre filles vous savez ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? s'agaça finalement Lisbon.

-Rien de particulier, se défendit VanPelt. C'est juste que pour Rigsby et Cho vous avez dit quelque chose sur leur taille et l'impression générale, alors je pensais que vous feriez pareil avec Jane.

Lisbon fit la grimace, apparemment le sujet Jane était définitivement houleux.

-S'il était moins épuisant et insupportable, et je dis bien "si", je m'abaisserai à le décrire comme les deux autres.

-Je ne suis pas Jane, dit simplement VanPelt, vous pouvez me dire qu'il est moche, il ne le saura jamais.

-Il n'est pas moche, grommela la brune en ouvrant à peine la bouche pour parler, comme s'il lui en coûtait. Et Jane... a juste la bonne taille.

VanPelt sourit alors que Lisbon se garait enfin. Le voyage avait été instructif.

Elles descendirent toutes deux de voiture, et se dirigèrent vers la police scientifique, déjà autour du corps qui flottait à la surface d'une piscine.

Lisbon s'adressa avec raideur aux scientifiques qui lui donnaient les premiers constats, toujours agacée à l'idée de ces "appréciations féminines" qu'elle avait échangées avec VanPelt. Elle aimait bien Grace, mais elle n'était décidément pas une adepte de son côté féminin.

-Oh Lisbon, vous sentez bon aujourd'hui, s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir la vague de colère qu'elle sentait venir puis se tourna, découvrant un Jane souriant, les mains dans le dos.

-Vous êtes encore suspendu, je ne vous adresserai même pas la parole.

-Oh allez, ne faîtes pas la fâchée, je vous ai apporté une fleur, regardez !

Elle leva un sourcil alors qu'il lui tendait une simple rose rouge. Elle la prit d'un air soupçonneux.

-Laissez-moi deviner, elle vient des rosiers du jardin de la victime ? soupira-t-elle finalement.

-Elle aurait pu venir du fleuriste, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules, toujours souriant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis déjà fatiguée ?

-Il faut ménager vos nerfs Lisbon, si vous voulez je peux vous soutenir dans l'enquête...

Elle le fusilla du regard, rêvant d'enfin décrocher cet agaçant sourire lumineux.

-Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille si je n'accepte pas de lever votre punition ? déplora finalement la brune en se pinçant le nez, les yeux fermés.

-Votre perspicacité m'effraie parfois Lisbon, vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour ma santé.

-Et la mienne, ironisa la jeune femme avant de lui tourner le dos pour donner ses ordres à VanPelt, puis à Cho qui venait d'arriver.

-Cette femme était très riche, elle avait du personnel pour tout, vous expliquez comment qu'elle soit sortie en pleine nuit ? s'enquit Jane. Enfin je veux dire, je pourrais vous aider à le découvrir, mais je suis suspendu...

Lisbon lui adressa un regard assassin puis pointa un doigt menaçant vers son torse. Il recula en riant et elle avança vers lui, l'éloignant ainsi de la scène de crime. Lorsqu'elle estima que les plus curieux n'entendraient pas, elle gronda:

-Très bien, vous reprenez du service, mais un mot de travers, la moindre insinuation perverse et je vous jure que votre congé ne s'arrêtera pas au bout de deux jours.

Il sourit un peu plus, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et embrassa son front. Elle resta interdite.

-Vous sentez vraiment bon, je vous l'ai dit ?

Il s'éloigna sans attendre sa réponse, et Lisbon resta en arrière un court instant. Un sourire passa fugitivement sur ses lèvres. Comment avait dit VanPelt déjà ? Ah oui, son visage s'illuminait et il gagnait un charme fou.

En revenant vers la scène de crime, la rose toujours à la main et le front brûlant là où il lui semblait encore sentir son baiser, elle songea qu'elle maintenait son appréciation: Jane avait juste la bonne taille...

Du moins celle qu'il fallait pour s'accorder à elle.

* * *

... Je suis une adoratrice des reviews, même si elles m'incendient pour mes fins en cliffhanger :)

A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure Jisbon ! :)

PS: Je poste un autre OS bien plus long qui je trouve n'allait pas dans cette série, si ça vous intéresse, il est dans mon profil sous le nom "Red Madness".


	6. Red Madness part 1

En fait, j'ai supprimé le poste individuel et décidé de poster cette histoire ici, en deux parties. A vous de me dire si ça vous plaît =)

Merci à **Sweetylove30**, **FewTime**, **janeandteresa **(désolée à toi qui l'a déjà lu !), et à **Enjoy **! =D

* * *

**Red Madness.**

-Lisbon est arrivée ? s'enquit Jane pour la énième fois de la matinée.

-Toujours pas, répondit VanPelt patiemment, pour la énième fois également.

Jane se renferma, assis sur son canapé, une énième tasse de thé à la main.

-Tu la verras arriver tu sais ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Cho.

-Et puis pourquoi ça t'importe tant qu'elle soit en retard ? intervint Rigsby.

-Elle a trois heures de retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-On lui a laissé des messages, elle a du retard c'est tout, tenta de le rassurer Grace.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus, grommela le blond.

La situation le contrariait visiblement et attisaient la curiosité des trois autres.

-Peut-être qu'elle fait la grasse matinée ? suggéra Rigsby.

-C'est sûrement ça, elle doit être fatiguée, renchérit VanPelt.

-Et pourquoi elle serait plus fatiguée ce matin qu'hier matin ? rétorqua Jane, agacé.

-Peut-être qu'elle a fait quelque chose de particulier hier soir, répondit la rousse, soudain mal à l'aise.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un même mouvement et elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ignore ? demanda Rigsby, suspicieux.

-Eh bien… Hier soir elle avait un rancard avec un type, Jason Murray je crois.

-Elle t'en a parlé ? s'étonna Cho. Lisbon t'a parlé d'un rancard qu'elle aurait ?

-Ben en fait elle avait laissé son portable sur mon bureau, j'ai vu son nom s'afficher et quand je l'ai donné à la boss, elle a rougi… Et avant de refermer la porte, je l'ai entendu confirmer un diner à vingt-et-une heure.

-Tardif, nota Jane. Ils doivent se connaître. T'as vérifié qui était ce type ?

-Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle, je n'allais pas espionner la vie privée de ma patronne !

-Fais-le maintenant alors, ordonna Jane en se levant.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et VanPelt fut la première à dire ce qu'apparemment tous pensaient :

-Non je ne vais pas vérifier l'identité du potentiel petit ami de Lisbon, protesta-t-elle, pas juste parce que tu veux satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine.

-A ton avis pourquoi Lisbon est en retard ? insista Jane.

-Parce qu'elle a passé une bonne nuit, plaisanta Rigsby.

Il rit tout seul à sa blague, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard écœuré de VanPelt et ceux blasés de Jane et Cho, il se calma et changea son rire en toux.

-VanPelt a raison Jane, intervint Cho, espionner la boss c'est pas correct. Elle a tué pour moins que ça.

-Elle a trois heures de retard, on parle de Lisbon, réveillez-vous, continua le consultant.

-T'es jaloux ? demanda alors Rigsby.

Jane se figea, se tournant vers l'agent en même temps que les autres pour le dévisager.

-Oh ça va, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère, marmonna-t-il. Si on ne peut plus rire maintenant.

-Et si elle était en danger ?

-Tu vois le mal partout, protesta VanPelt. Tous ceux qui auraient des raisons de s'en prendre à Lisbon sont derrière les barreaux, et puis elle sait se défendre.

-Grace, reprit Jane avec tout le sérieux du monde, tu sais que s'il lui arrivait malheur, tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir voulu taper un misérable nom dans ta barre de recherches ?

La rousse parut peser le pour et le contre puis soupira de résignation.

-Bon je tente une fois encore de l'appeler sur son fixe et sur son portable et si elle ne répond pas, je taperai ce fichu nom.

La rousse attrapa son téléphone et composa le premier numéro. Elle raccrocha sans succès et mit tous ses espoirs dans le second appel… Qui fut également sans succès.

Elle soupira, puis, fidèle à sa promesse, elle tapa Jason Murray. Jane se planta derrière elle, imité par Rigsby sous les yeux scrutateurs de Cho.

La page se chargea sous leurs yeux.

-Ah tu vois, triompha VanPelt, il existe, tu t'es alarmé pour rien Jane !

Soulagé, Rigsby s'éloigna alors que Jane s'avouait vaincu et retournait vers son canapé.

-Il y a un problème, reprit VanPelt. L'ordinateur ne répond plus.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle une fois de plus, et même Jane s'approcha. Voir Grace s'alarmer devant un problème informatique relevait de la science fiction. Elle agitait sa souris sans résultat, l'écran était noir. Elle se pencha pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un problème dans les branchements.

-Ne touche à rien ! s'écria soudain Jane.

Surprise, VanPelt se redressa puis porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Les deux autres se précipitèrent pour voir et virent avec horreur une traînée rouge former un cercle imparfait, puis dessiner deux yeux souriants et un sourire paisible. L'image disparut puis se reforma plusieurs fois sous leurs yeux affolés.

-Vous croyez que le dossier de Jason Murray contenait le virus ? s'inquiéta Rigsby, soudain d'humeur beaucoup moins joyeuse.

-Si c'est le cas Jane avait raison, lui répondit Cho. Lisbon a des problèmes.

-Je préviens Hightower, dit Grace en se levant. Vous allez voir à son appartement et tenez-moi au courant. J'essaierai de trouver des renseignements sur Murray pendant ce temps.

Elle disparut vers le bureau de leur supérieure rapidement et Rigsby et Cho se levèrent pour attraper leurs vestes. Ils se tournèrent finalement vers Jane, toujours immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'écran comme s'il signifiait que son monde entier venait de s'écrouler… encore.

-Tu viens avec nous Jane ? le réveilla Rigsby.

-J'arrive, répondit-il en secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

Il se pencha d'abord pour éteindre l'écran de Grace où l'affreux smiley semblait le narguer, puis il suivit les deux hommes vers l'extérieur.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, Cho conduisait bien au-dessus des limites de vitesse et Rigsby regardait son téléphone fixement, dans l'attente d'un appel qui ne venait pas. Jane était étrangement silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité, comme à chaque fois que RedJohn le touchait personnellement.

Cho se gara sans précaution en bas de l'immeuble et ils descendirent de voiture, se hâtant d'entrer pour gravir les marches le plus vite possible. Arrivés devant l'appartement de Lisbon, Cho et Rigsby sortirent leurs armes et Rigsby défonça la porte.

L'entrée fut rapide, plus silencieuse que le bruit de la porte ouverte, ils balayèrent le périmètre sans trouver leur supérieure.

-Les gars, vous devriez venir voir ça, appela Rigsby depuis la chambre.

Cho et Jane échangèrent un regard puis s'approchèrent avec appréhension. Rigsby fixait un point qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir sans entrer. Cho laissa Jane passer en premier puis le talonna.

Sur le mur, un smiley rouge les attendait.

-Du sang..? demanda Cho à Rigsby qui s'était approché.

-Je crois oui, confirma l'agent, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit à Lisbon, il y en aurait partout si…

-La ferme, intervint Jane.

Ses yeux balayaient la pièce à toute allure, il était comme fou.

-Le smiley est là mais pas Lisbon, dit-il finalement, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose qu'il veut qu'on trouve.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Cho.

-Il aime jouer avec moi, en s'en prenant à Lisbon, il rend le jeu d'autant plus personnel. Il faut fouiller la chambre, conclut-il.

-Oh la doucement ! s'exclama Rigsby. La boss nous tuerait si…

-Je prends la commode, trancha Cho avant que Jane ne s'énerve.

Rigsby soupira, mais se résigna à fouiller la petite bibliothèque.

Jane s'approcha du lit et défit les draps, fouilla les têtes d'oreillers et le traversin. Il respirait bruyamment, comme s'il essayait de se contrôler.

L'odeur de Lisbon était partout, elle envahissait son esprit et l'empêchait de raisonner froidement. Et il y avait la peur, la peur que la partie soit menée par le tueur. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et ferma les yeux pour se forcer à chasser la brune de son esprit. Il devait traiter le cas comme s'il s'agissait de la disparition d'une inconnue, se persuader que Lisbon n'était pas entre les mains de son ennemi intime, sinon il allait devenir encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait besoin de son sang-froid.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit et il souleva le matelas. Il y trouva un bout de papier.

-J'ai le mot, dit-il à l'intention des deux autres.

Ils se regroupèrent au milieu de la pièce et Jane déplia la note.

_Tic Tac, jolie brune aux yeux verts,_

_Tic Tac, aussi profonds que la mer,_

_Tic Tac, belle enfant brillante,_

_Tic Tac, serait-ce une amante ?_

_Je suis le temps, elle n'en a que peu._

_Je suis le temps, arrête-moi si tu peux._

_Je suis le temps, fais tes jeux._

_Je suis le temps, es-tu amoureux ?_

Jane faillit froisser la lettre en serrant des poings mais Cho la lui arracha des mains.

-Je vais l'envoyer au labo pour qu'ils l'analysent et faire envoyer une équipe ici, les informa-t-il en sortant son portable.

Il s'éloigna avec le bout de papier, laissant un Rigsby mal à l'aise observer Jane descendre plus bas que terre sans pouvoir rien faire. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois puis la referma sans avoir trouvé quoi dire. Il était de notoriété commune que rien ne pouvait apaiser Jane lorsqu'il s'agissait de Red John. Alors si la seule personne au monde capable de le raisonner un minimum devenait sa victime… Le monde entier de Jane s'écroulait à cause d'un sadique malsain, poète à ses heures perdues.

Puis soudain, ça lui vint à l'esprit : et si ?

-Ça ressemble à une énigme, lança-t-il à voix haute, un peu hésitant.

Jane releva la tête puis se tourna pour le dévisager.

-Pas le fait qu'il te demande si t'aimes Lisbon, marmotta-t-il, mais il te parle du temps, ça veut dire que tu as un temps limite pour la retrouver, elle est donc toujours en vie.

Jane acquiesça, soudain intéressé par la théorie de Rigsby. Ce dernier se trouvait mal à l'aise d'être celui qui suggérait au prodige du cerveau humain.

Jane sembla profondément songeur, puis, comme ramené sur terre par l'évidence de Rigsby, son cerveau sembla enfin assembler le puzzle et retrouver toute son efficacité. Il sortait du brouillard, Lisbon avait ses chances désormais.

-Cho ! appela-t-il, Cho il me faut le mot !

Il se précipita hors de la pièce et faillit se prendre de plein fouet l'asiatique. Jane allait parler lorsque le téléphone de Rigsby sonna. Il décrocha et mit le haut-parleur en voyant qu'il s'agissait de VanPelt.

-Alors ? s'enquit sa voix pleine d'espoir.

-Elle a disparu, répondit Rigsby. Tu as quelque chose ?

-Il n'existe qu'un Jason Murray dans l'État de Californie, il vivait à San Francisco.

-Vivait ? releva Cho.

-Il est mort il y a moins d'un an, de vieillesse.

-Usurpation d'identité, marmonna Rigsby. T'as autre chose ?

-Hightower a mobilisé d'autres effectifs sur l'enquête, je suis chargé de passer l'ordinateur de la boss au peigne fin pendant que la scientifique s'occupe du numéro… Vous croyez vraiment que Red John est derrière tout ça ?

-Le smiley est au-dessus de son lit, se contenta de répondre Jane. Il a aussi laissé un mot. D'ailleurs Cho, passe-le-moi.

L'agent s'exécuta alors que Rigsby faisait un rapide compte-rendu de la situation à VanPelt. Jane relut le mot plusieurs fois, s'assurant de le mémoriser, puis il accepta de rentrer avec les autres au bureau lorsque la scientifique arriva.

* * *

Jane tournait comme un lion en cage autour de son bureau. Il avait passé le reste de la matinée dans le bureau de Lisbon avant de se raisonner. S'il restait dans des lieux qui la lui rappelaient trop, il perdait de sa lucidité. Alors, du plomb dans les ailes, il laissa VanPelt décortiquer le disque dur de Lisbon et revint vers son canapé. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus quitté, se récitant le poème, gribouillant des tentatives de codes, l'écrivant dans tous les sens jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains. Rarement, Rigsby ou Cho l'interrompaient pour lui rapporter que la scientifique et les autres équipes ne trouvaient rien. Comme si Red John faisait des erreurs…

En fin d'après-midi, Jane ravagea son bureau, jetant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus avant de le pousser pour qu'il tombe, puis il quitta la pièce et monta au grenier, laissant un silence de mort planer.

Grace sortit du bureau, puis voyant le résultat de la crise de nerfs du consultant, elle soupira. Rigsby remit la table sur pied alors qu'elle ramassait les papiers. Elle s'arrêta en trouvant le carnet de Jane où il avait écrit le poème une bonne vingtaine de fois. Elle se releva, ses yeux parcourant le papier.

-C'est ce qu'il a laissé derrière..? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante à Rigsby.

Ce dernier arrêta le rangement pour voir de quoi elle parlait et s'approcha. Il confirma, puis, voyant que la jeune femme luttait contre des larmes, il posa une main légère sur son épaule.

-On ne laissera pas ce salopard lui faire du mal, on va la retrouver Grace, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

La rousse acquiesça, et ils se remirent à ranger.

Une fois à peu près sûrs que chaque chose était plus ou moins revenue à sa place, Rigsby retourna à son bureau alors que VanPelt reprenait le chemin du bureau de sa supérieure. Elle pensait au poème lorsque Jane redescendit et se planta devant elle avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bureau.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que par recoupement d'informations tu peux faire des recherches ? s'informa-t-il.

Il paraissait toujours aussi tendu mais il semblait avoir une idée en tête, ce qui était bon signe.

-Oui, oui je dois pouvoir faire ça, répondit-elle finalement.

-Parfait, j'ai besoin de ton aide dans ce cas.

Elle acquiesça et se laissa prendre par le bras alors qu'il la menait à son ordinateur. Il la fit asseoir et se pencha vers l'écran à côté d'elle, se mordant le pouce comme s'il réfléchissait aux derniers détails.

-Est-ce que tu peux faire le recoupement d'infos sur une carte de la Californie ?

-Euh… Laisse-moi deux minutes, je vais voir si je peux calibrer mon logiciel.

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle travaillait avec le plus de rapidité possible. Rigsby et Cho les espionnaient du coin de l'œil avec espoir.

-Ça devrait marcher, lui annonça finalement la rousse.

-Bien alors je voudrai que tu tapes d'abord « mer ».

VanPelt acquiesça, obéissante.

-Tu détecteras aussi les trucs illégaux genre des tables de jeux frauduleuses ? continua-t-il.

-Si c'est fiché par nos bureaux, oui.

-Dans ce cas, tape « jeux ». Ça donne quoi ?

VanPelt appuya sur la touche entrée, une barre de chargement apparut, se complétant si lentement que Jane se sentit à l'agonie. Lorsqu'enfin la carte se recomposa à l'écran, il s'abîma les yeux pour voir les points rouges indiqués.

-Il y a cinquante-trois résultats, déplora VanPelt.

Jane pesta, s'éloignant un instant en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Puis il revint à ses côtés.

-Tu peux ajouter les paramètres météorologiques ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu cherches quelles données ?

-Du soleil.

Elle s'exécuta et relança la recherche.

-Trente-neuf résultats, marmotta-t-elle, désolée.

Jane parut bouillonner un instant mais se reprit, fermant les yeux. Il se pinça le nez, à la recherche d'une autre idée.

-Essaye d'ajouter un paramètre incluant les bâtiments désaffectés, intervint Cho. Les rares fois où on l'a presque croisé, ce genre de bâtiments était de la partie.

VanPelt s'activa immédiatement alors que Jane marchait de long en large derrière elle. Il récitait le poème à mi-voix, ses yeux vides allant et venant partout sans se fixer. Il semblait avoir perdu toute raison.

-Quinze résultats, annonça VanPelt.

-Donne-moi les adresses, dit Rigsby en se levant. Je vais contacter les shérifs concernés et leur demander d'aller jeter des coups d'œil.

VanPelt acquiesça et imprima une liste qu'elle donna à Rigsby.

-Tu penses à autre chose pour affiner la recherche Jane ? s'enquit Cho, conscient que le blond ne réagissait plus au monde extérieur.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, tous convinrent de le laisser à son état de folie. De toute façon il n'aurait accepté d'air compatissant venant de personne.

Cho aida Rigsby à passer les coups de fil alors que VanPelt allait chercher des cafés pour tout le monde.

-Tic tac tic tac tic tac… Je suis le temps… Tic tac tic tac tic… Je suis le temps… Tic… murmurait le consultant dans une litanie sans fin.

Puis soudain il arrêta de marcher.

-Tac..! ––Grace ! appela-t-il en direction de la salle de détente. Grace ! C'est le temps la clef ! Pas les hangars ! Le temps ! cria-t-il.

La rousse fit irruption et dévisagea Jane sans comprendre.

-L'obsession du temps, une horloge ! expliqua Jane avec confusion, perdu quelque part dans son raisonnement.

-Tu veux que je tape quoi alors ? s'informa-t-elle, un peu perdu.

-Essayes en plusieurs fois, avec horloge, église, mais aussi des restaurants ou des rues qui contiendraient le mot temps. L'un de ces paramètres ne donnera qu'un seul résultat.

-Les probabilités…

-Il s'agit de Red John Grace, la coupa-t-il, le jeu n'a rien d'amusant pour lui si nous n'arrivons pas à temps pour voir Lisbon mourir.

-Ne dis pas ça, gronda-t-elle.

Elle le fusilla un instant du regard mais se plia à sa demande.

-Pas loin de San Francisco où il a fait très beau aujourd'hui, il y a un bar de port à vendre qu'on appelle « Au bon vieux temps », il était connu pour ses tournois de poker… Mais c'est étrange.

-Quoi ? s'enquirent Jane, Rigsby et Cho d'une même voix.

Grace les regarda un à un, les sourcils froncés.

-Le dernier propriétaire est mort il y a moins d'un an… C'était Jason Murray, expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est lui, assura Jane. C'est Red John. Il ne laisse rien au hasard, nous devons y aller.

-San Francisco ce n'est pas la porte à côté, nota Cho.

-Alors partons tout de suite, rétorqua Jane en attrapant sa veste.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie alors que les trois autres attrapaient leurs affaires, Grace imprimant l'adresse au passage. Tous les quatre attendaient l'ascenseur lorsqu'ils furent interpelés par une voix féminine:

-Puis-je savoir où vous allez ?

Hightower les dévisageait, les bras croisés.

-Nous savons où est Lisbon, répondit Cho.

-Et vous comptez y aller sans renforts ?

-Des renforts ? releva Jane. Et pourquoi pas prévenir Red John afin d'être sûr qu'il ait le temps de partir ?

-Un agent est en danger monsieur Jane, j'osais espérer que le sort de votre amie vous rende plus raisonnable mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

-Nous avons une chance de l'arrêter ! protesta le consultant.

-Et tout autant de chance de faire tuer Lisbon. Je vous envoie deux équipes, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Le visage de Jane se métamorphosa alors qu'il s'avançait vers Hightower, un doigt menaçant pointé sur elle.

-Il est à moi vous entendez ? A moi. C'est une chance de l'attraper, et je ne vais pas la laisser passer parce que vous voulez respecter des lois à la con !

-Jane ! s'offusqua Grace.

-L'agent Lisbon doit être touchée que vous ayez pour elle autant d'attention. Je suis sûre qu'elle rougirait de savoir à quel point vous tenez à sa vie, répliqua froidement Hightower.

Rigsby eut le réflexe de ceinturer Jane avant qu'il ne devienne trop menaçant pour la santé de leur supérieure. Les yeux du consultant brillaient, entre rage et folie.

-N'insinuez plus jamais que je ne tiens pas à la vie de Lisbon ! hurla-t-il. Plus jamais !

-Deux équipes, se contenta de répondre Hightower, et je préviens les autorités locales.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans son bureau. Rigsby relâcha progressivement Jane puis le poussa vers l'ascenseur qui les amena tous les quatre dans le Hall.

Un silence de mort régna jusqu'au parking.

-Je conduis, dit Cho en s'asseyant au volant d'une grosse voiture rouge.

-Je te sers de copilote, notifia Grace en ouvrant la portière côté passager, le plan en main.

Rigsby monta à l'arrière et Jane se glissa derrière lui, sur la dernière rangée de sièges.

* * *

La suite (et fin) viendra sûrement mercredi... enfin, si vous la voulez en fait ! ^^'


	7. Red Madness part 2

Bonjour ! Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité à poster en voyant le nombre de visites hallucinant comparé au nombre de reviews. J'avoue: je mendie (etc'estmal) mais bon, je peux écrire pour moi et ne pas partager, si je partage, c'est pour instaurer un "dialogue"... enfin, personnellement je le vois comme ça. Mais breffons, avec un peu de chance, cette suite vous plaira plus ! =)

Merci mille fois à **Sweetylove30, LAurore, FewTime **et **cend17 **pour votre enthousiasme, je vous suis plus que reconnaissante ! =)

* * *

Le voyage se passa de nuit et dans un silence de mort. Les trois agents parce qu'ils étaient inquiets et Jane parce qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même. Il avait oublié comment on gardait la tête froide, et il n'arrivait plus à imaginer ce que Lisbon aurait dit ou fait pour le calmer ou du moins l'y forcer.

Parfois, le silence était rompu par Grace qui guidait les deux autres équipes qui avaient pris un peu de retard sur eux. Ils étaient partis après eux, et surtout, Cho était bien loin de respecter les limitations de vitesse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire de repos vers une heure du matin pour que Rigsby prenne la relève au volant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Cho ne prit pas la place de Rigsby mais monta tout au fond, à côté de Jane.

-Je sais que tu vas être tenté de jouer au con Jane, lui dit-il. Mais tu dois être assuré que Lisbon est en sécurité avant.

-Je dois l'attraper, se buta le consultant.

-Ecoute-moi, insista Cho, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Jane, tu ne l'es jamais quand il s'agit de ce salopard. Mais tu reviendras sur terre à un moment ou à un autre, et je sais que tu n'aimerais pas avoir la mort de Lisbon sur la conscience.

Jane le regarda droit dans les yeux mais Cho ne cilla, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par le regard bleuté qui pourtant transportait les pires sentiments du monde. Haine, colère, folie… tristesse.

-Pense à Lisbon Jane, répéta Cho.

-Je ne fais que ça.

-Tu mens. Tout ce qui compte maintenant pour toi c'est de tuer ce fils de pute et plus tu t'approches de lui, moins tu penses à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Jane garda le silence, Cho ne chercha rien d'autre. Faire faire des promesses à Patrick Jane était stupide, il ne les tenait jamais. La seule qui l'ait jamais intéressé tenait d'une promesse de mort.

Au prix d'un long trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le port. Les trois agents sortirent gilets parent-balles et armes, s'équipant soigneusement. Les deux autres équipes arrivèrent à peu près à ce moment-là et sortirent déjà armés.

-Quels sont les ordres ? s'enquit l'un d'entre eux.

-Je veux des hommes sur les toits et deux minimums à toutes les issues, répondit Cho. Branchez-vous sur notre fréquence radio pour coordonner nos mouvements.

-Plan du bâtiment ?

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en avoir un, répondit Grace, un peu gênée.

-La vie de l'agent Senior Teresa Lisbon est en jeu, nous sommes en état d'urgence, insista Cho. Placez vos hommes, nous entrerons par devant, je veux qu'à mon signal, tous entrent en même temps. Il ne faut laisser aucune chance, compris ?

Les autres en convinrent et partirent prendre place dans la nuit noire, silencieux. Cho se tourna vers Jane qui venait de sortir de la voiture.

-Tu n'es autorisé à venir que si tu portes un gilet, le prévint Cho.

-Cho, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, protesta Rigsby à mi-voix.

-Allez près de l'entrée, je vous rejoins, trancha l'asiatique en poussant Jane vers le coffre.

Une fois protégé, le consultant vit Cho lui tendre une arme à feu. Il hésita, puis la prit. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Cho qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion, fidèle à lui-même.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Je le fais pour Lisbon, parce que je sais que si tu tues ce salopard, tu pourrais lui sauver la vie, répondit l'asiatique. Mais si ça tourne mal et qu'on me demande comment tu as eu cette arme à feu, je te jure que je ne te protègerai pas Jane.

Le consultant acquiesça, plus déterminé que jamais. Cho lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le vieux bar. VanPelt et Rigsby ne firent aucun commentaire, déjà concentrés sur ce qui allait suivre.

-Prêts ? fit Cho.

Les autres acquiescèrent, alors il porta sa radio vers ses lèvres, puis, d'un hochement de tête entendu avec Rigsby, il donna l'assaut. Aussitôt Rigsby fit céder la porte et le bâtiment fut pénétré de part en part.

Ils sécurisèrent le périmètre rapidement, sans éclat… Puis, des exclamations montèrent de chaque agent, confirmant un « rien » affligeant, de plus en plus dur à encaisser.

Jane s'affaissa contre un mur, les yeux si vides qu'il paraissait presque mort. Grace ne put s'empêcher de poser une main douce sur son épaule. Il la regarda sans la voir, comme s'il voyait à travers elle le paysage le plus désolé qui soit. Il était enfermé dans son monde de noirceurs, sans espoir, et il avait perdu la clef qui permettait de sortir. Il n'y avait rien, plus rien.

Soudain, le bar s'alluma à tous les étages et les hommes se remirent en alerte, les armes aux poings. Et ils virent à quoi ressemblait ce rien. Il y avait des tags partout, des tags rouge sang, des « tic tac » qui les narguaient, comme un rire cruel et froid.

-Ça doit être un mécanisme qu'il a automatisé, dit finalement Cho. J'appelle Hightower.

Les autres acquiescèrent alors que le bar se vidait des hommes. Grace hésita avant de suivre Rigsby, un regard inquiet posé sur Jane qui s'abîmait les yeux sur les tags. Elle soupira tristement lorsque Rigsby posa son bras sur ses épaules mais sortit avec lui.

* * *

Jane resta un long moment au milieu de la pièce, immobile, définitivement coupé du monde. Il fut pourtant interrompu dans ses songes, quels qu'ils soient, par un papier qui brillait entre deux lames de bois dans le mur d'en face. Il s'approcha et remarqua que le papier était brillant parce que c'était du papier photo. Il le décoinça et l'ouvrit.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur se retournait lorsqu'il reconnut Lisbon sur la photo, inconsciente sur un sol de béton, elle était vêtue du t-shirt qui lui servait de temps à autre de pyjama mais il était sale et déchiré par endroit, ses jambes et bras étaient parsemées d'égratignures qu'il jugea plus ou moins profondes. Il ne vit pas son visage, ses cheveux en entravaient la vue. Le pire ? Il n'aurait su dire si elle vivait.

-_Jolie brune aux yeux verts aussi profonds que la mer, belle enfant brillante, serait-ce une amante _?

Jane se figea à l'entente de la voix chantante qui récitait la comptine. Il tendit l'oreille, tentant de comprendre d'où venait ce ton si connu, si cruel...

-_D'une brune aux yeux bleus, es-tu amoureux ?_ ricana finalement la voix.

Il lui sembla qu'elle venait de derrière les lames, alors il se pencha pour essayer de discerner si quelqu'un se tenait derrière.

-Vous me décevez Patrick, j'aurai pensé que la recherche de votre amie vous motiverez plus que cela. Vous avez été lent, si lent… Alors j'ai dû m'occuper pour vous attendre. Heureusement, Teresa m'a tenu compagnie.

La rage surmonta sa pensée, écrasant le peu de barrage entre la raison et la folie qu'il avait encore. Il tira à l'aveugle sur le bois, hurlant. Son chargeur se vida et il tira dans le vide. Alors il attrapa une chaise et entreprit de détruire la plinthe fragilisée par les coups de feu.

Derrière, il n'y avait rien, juste des murs qui devaient former un placard dans une autre pièce. Jane tapa du pied, toujours aussi colérique.

Le son fut comme un déclic… Ça sonnait creux. Il s'agenouilla et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une trappe, un anneau se détachait d'ailleurs dans le noir. Il parvint à ouvrir et jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Il y avait une sorte de cave dessous, mais elle était éclairée. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et descendit.

Il tourna sur lui-même, espérant repérer le tueur. Il vit une porte et s'y précipita, puis, là encore le son de ses pas sur le sol le fit réagir. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la porte… C'était du béton, et il y avait fort à parier que ce béton était celui de la photo.

Son regard alla de la porte au sol, puis retourna vers la porte.

Il ferma les yeux, et tout bascula. La folie le guettait, il le savait. Elle était une menace, un poison pernicieux que Red John faisait couler avec délice dans ses veines, le déshumanisant un peu plus à chaque dose de son obsession. Il gagnait, il le détruisait.

-Lisbon ? appela-t-il faiblement, comme si sa décision lui coûtait encore.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fouilla la pièce du regard.

-Lisbon c'est Jane, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme. Vous m'entendez ?

Il entendit un faible gémissement provenir de sous les escaliers, il trottina jusqu'au placard et l'ouvrit, découvrant Lisbon recroquevillée contre le mur, en sous-vêtements, dans un sale état.

Malgré tout, il sentit le soulagement le gagner en la voyant consciente.

Il s'accroupit face à elle, ne la touchant pas au cas où elle aurait le réflexe de se débattre comme elle avait dû le faire depuis des heures et des heures.

-Teresa, l'appela-t-il avec douceur, vous êtes hors de danger.

Elle acquiesça et tendit les mains vers lui. Il les attrapa pour la relever en même temps que lui-même se levait. Aussitôt sur pieds, elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'enlaçant désespérément. Il referma ses bras sur elle, et cette fois, il sentit la menace quitter sa tête, le laissant enfin retrouver la terre ferme. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait retenues la concernant allèrent dans l'étreinte rassurante qu'il lui donna.

Il entendit les hommes descendre les escaliers et referma les pans de sa veste sur la jeune femme, cachant sa relative nudité aux autres.

-Oh mon dieu elle est vivante ! s'écria Rigsby. Cho ! Grace ! appela-t-il vers l'étage. Lisbon est avec Jane, ils vont bien tous les deux !

-Vous en avez mis du temps, lui fit remarquer Jane, j'ai vidé mon chargeur il y a dix minutes.

Cho et Grace apparurent dans les escaliers, s'approchant avec tous deux un air soulagé.

-On a entendu mais on a eu un problème avec un alcoolo qui avait une arme, il menaçait tout ce qui bougeait, ça devait être une diversion, expliqua Rigsby. Red John ?

-Il a dû passer par la porte pour s'enfuir, répondit Jane en désignant la porte devant laquelle il avait tant hésité entre la vie et la mort.

-Tu l'as laissé partir ? s'étonna Cho.

Jane resserra son étreinte sur Lisbon qui était toujours réfugiée dans ses bras et dépendait de sa veste.

-Je devais d'abord m'assurer de la sécurité de Lisbon, répondit-il finalement en parfait écho à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la voiture.

Cho lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires puis annonça qu'il allait rassurer Hightower avant de remonter. Rigsby et Grace échangèrent un regard gêné, et expliquèrent maladroitement qu'ils allaient annoncer aux autres la bonne nouvelle, laissant Jane seul avec Lisbon.

Il la força à s'écarter un peu de lui le temps d'enlever sa veste pour la lui poser sur les épaules et la refermer sur elle. Elle le remercia d'une voix cassée, sûrement d'avoir trop crié.

-On va vous trouver une douche chaude et des vêtements, d'accord ? lui dit-il avec douceur.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il entourait ses épaules pour la diriger vers les escaliers. Il la soutint, constatant que ses égratignures la faisaient souffrir. Ils sortirent tous deux du bar quelques instants plus tard et Jane prévint les autres qu'il allait chercher un motel pour la nuit, arguant que Lisbon devait dormir. Les autres acquiescèrent, décidant de faire la même chose. Les deux autres équipes choisirent de reprendre la route.

* * *

Lisbon ne parla pas, à aucun moment. Jane ne l'y força pas, il se contenta de l'observer depuis le divan de la chambre d'hôtel où il était assis. Elle se doucha et il l'entendit gémir de douleur, devinant que ses blessures ne devaient pas aimer l'eau et le savon. Il la vit ressortir les cheveux mouillés, un peignoir du motel sur les épaules. Elle ne lui dit rien et se coucha dans le grand lit. Elle s'y endormit rapidement, laissant Jane les yeux grand ouverts sur le canapé.

Il l'avait choisie elle plutôt que lui. Entre la vie et la mort, il avait choisi la vie, et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il était bien sûr toujours ravagé que Red John ait eu le temps de fuir, mais le fait d'avoir retrouvé Lisbon rendait cette partie de lui agressive soudain maitrisable. Sa folie avait des limites semblait-il, et ses limites s'incarnaient dans le corps frêle et recroquevillé à quelques mètres de lui. Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle faisait désormais partie de la folie de Patrick Jane. En l'empêchant de faire ce pour quoi il vivait, elle lui avait donné des raisons de croire qu'il lui restait bien plus d'humanité qu'il n'y semblait.

Et dans le silence et le calme d'une fin de nuit contrastant si fort avec son début, Jane comprit que Red John venait de gagner une bataille de plus. Parce qu'en enlevant Lisbon, il lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses erreurs : il s'attachait aux gens. Il avait choisi la vie de Lisbon, donnant d'autant plus de raison à Red John de croire qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui. Désormais, Lisbon aussi était impliquée personnellement. Red John s'amusait, il lui faisait savoir plus que jamais à quel point il contrôlait son univers.

Aujourd'hui n'avait été qu'un avertissement, une menace polie pour qu'il soit conscient de l'angle d'attaque. Demain, qui savait si le peu de vie qu'il avait ne serait pas réduite en cendres à nouveau ?

* * *

(Cinq jours plus tard)

-Jane est arrivé ? s'enquit Lisbon en reposant son verre.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, la rassura Grace. Il a dit qu'il avait une course à faire.

La brune acquiesça et s'assit sur la table où ses agents étaient réunis autour d'un gâteau et de quelques verres d'alcool, pour fêter le retour de Lisbon. Elle avait obtenu de revenir travailler après avoir vu un psychologue et avoir passé l'examen sans dommage.

Elle n'avait pas vu Jane depuis le voyage de retour à Sacramento où il lui avait servi d'oreiller. Il s'était assuré qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains puis avait disparu. Elle avait su en arrivant à midi qu'il s'était tenu au courant de son état par le biais de VanPelt.

-Ah le voilà ! sourit Rigsby alors que le consultant faisait son entrée.

Jane les salua d'un sourire, un signe de main timide en guise de salut. Il croisa le regard de Lisbon un court instant puis s'en détourna, apparemment songeur. Mais il se reprit vite, réaffichant son sourire :

-Vous avez commencé les festivités sans moi ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure, comme nous tous, rétorqua Cho.

-Vous m'avez au moins gardé du gâteau ? s'enquit le consultant.

-Je t'ai même fait du thé, lui répondit Grace en lui tendant une tasse et une part de gâteau.

-Merveilleuse Grace.

Elle lui sourit puis reprit ce qu'elle disait aux autres avant l'interruption de Jane.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, retournant à leurs bureaux respectifs. Jane fut cependant intercepté par Lisbon avant son divan, elle lui demanda de venir dans son bureau. Il accepta sans rechigner.

* * *

Lisbon ferma la porte ainsi que les rideaux, signifiant ainsi que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir serait personnelle.

-Ecoutez-moi attentivement et ne m'interrompez pas, ce que je vais dire je compte ne le dire qu'une fois.

Elle avait repris toute son assurance et sa solidité, rien ne trahissait ce qu'elle avait vécu.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable Jane, si Red John s'en est pris à moi c'est parce qu'il est fou, et vous le savez au fond de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas être responsable de la folie d'un homme. Il s'en prend à vous tout comme il aurait pu s'en prendre à n'importe qui qui l'aurait défié un jour. Ne vous isolez pas en pensant protéger le monde, vous vous détruiriez.

-Qui vous dit que moi-même je ne suis pas fou ? Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas comme lui ?

Elle chercha ses mots, et il comprit qu'elle était déjà consciente qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de sain.

-Vous m'avez sauvée la vie Jane, vous m'avez choisi moi plutôt que lui. Si vous aviez été aussi fou que lui, vous m'auriez laissée à mon sort.

-J'ai hésité, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'aurai pu ne pas vous choisir, j'ai envisagé de le faire…

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Mais vous m'avez sauvée Jane, je suis là devant vous… Et la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas celle qui vous retient en arrière et vous pose des cas de conscience, la prochaine fois je serai à vos côtés.

-Red John est à moi, se ferma-t-il, répétant cette phrase qu'il avait dit tant de fois.

-Ne vous enfermez pas dans votre noirceur Jane, vous êtes capable de lumière. Je sais que vous pensez qu'en vous éloignant de moi, vous voulez me protéger, mais une fois seul, une fois sans Red John, que vous restera-t-il à vivre ?

Il sembla enfin comprendre son raisonnement car il attrapa sa main, toujours sur son épaule et la pressa doucement entre ses doigts.

-Sainte Teresa, sourit-il doucement.

Elle sourit elle aussi, amusée et contente qu'il revienne vers elle. Oh bien sûr, il évitait de répondre, mais l'accord était tacite.

-La prochaine fois que vous allez à un rancard, faites-moi analyser l'homme d'abord, dit-il finalement.

-Il s'est servi d'un complice, je n'ai pas vu son visage.

-Personne ne vit assez longtemps pour le voir ou le raconter, bienvenue chez les survivants de Red John, ironisa-t-il.

-Nous l'aurons un jour Jane, il ne nous narguera pas éternellement.

Il acquiesça, un silence lourd s'ensuivit.

-Vous êtes libre ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-C'est une invitation ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrais pas que cette mésaventure vous dégoûte des restaurants et bars, sourit-il.

-Alors je suis libre.

-Parfait, je passerai vous prendre à dix-neuf heures, conclut-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais revint sur ses pas l'instant suivant. Il enlaça Lisbon, embrassa sa tempe, murmura un merci plein de gratitude réelle, puis il s'éclipsa aussi vite.

Elle resta un moment immobile, surprise, puis elle sourit. Son appartement était ruiné, elle avait des douleurs dans tout le corps, et un tueur en série avait fait d'elle sa nouvelle cible… Elle haussa les épaules et retrouva son ordinateur avec la pensée réconfortante qu'au moins, elle allait passer une bonne soirée.

Au fond, entre Jane et elle, tout était une histoire d'équilibre entre la raison et la folie.

* * *

Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, je suis avide d'avis ! =)

Oh, et je pense restreindre mes posts d'OS bientôt, parce que j'ai arrêté d'en écrire autant au profit d'une fiction. Ca ne m'empêchera pas de vous poster un OS ce week-end.


	8. Le sourire de Teresa Lisbon

Merci à celles qui ont répondu à mon appel de détresse, je me résigne ! :) Cet OS est un peu moins sombre, beaucoup moins même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

**Sweetylove30**: Ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait chaud au coeur, j'essayais justement de rester autant que possible dans l'esprit des personnages, donc je suis vraiment contente !

**cafougnette**: Ah c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait la scène du dîner... je vais y réfléchir ! :)

**janeandteresa**: merci pour ta review alors même que tu avais déjà lu, ça me va droit au coeur ! :)

**Mlle HuddyAddict**: Ah toi aussi tu utilises le verbe surkiffer, j'adore ! :D Je suis contente que le poème t'ait plu, j'ai hésité à le laisser en fait ! :)

**FewTime**: Tes reviews sont un pur bonheur ! :) Et oui c'est une fic sur The Mentalist que j'écris. Je pense que je commencerai à la poster d'ici quatre semaines ou quelque chose du genre. Le temps d'être sûre d'avoir de quoi poster régulièrement ! :)

* * *

**Le sourire de Teresa Lisbon**

-Jane il y a une enquête en cours, où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? pesta Lisbon pour la énième fois.

-Vous verrez quand on y sera, répondit le consultant avec un sourire énigmatique.

Lisbon soupira. Elle avait posé la question autant de fois qu'il avait répondu la même chose et ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient dans les bois.

Un crime avait eu lieu, une femme avait été retrouvée morte sur le bord d'une route, étranglée puis jetée dans le fossé, près de la forêt où Jane l'avait enlevée à son enquête. Elle avait juste eu le temps de donner ses directives que Jane l'avait prise par la main pour l'embarquer avec lui. Elle avait d'abord protesté, mais son sourire de gamin boudeur l'avait faite culpabiliser.

Alors elle était là, toujours tirée en avant par le blond vers une destination inconnue.

-Jane, les gens vont s'inquiéter et nous chercher, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait un moment, comme pour chercher son chemin.

-Vous les appellerez pour les rassurer quand on y sera, répondit-il en se remettant en marche.

-Quand on sera où ? demanda-t-elle avec l'espoir que cette fois elle aurait sa réponse.

Il sourit, se tournant vers elle du même fait. Il ressemblait à un gamin le jour de Noël sauf qu'ils étaient en plein été et qu'il faisait terriblement trop chaud. Seule la forêt où ils étaient les protégeait du soleil de plomb.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-elle, agacée qu'il l'observe aussi longtemps sans rien dire.

-Je connais cette forêt, dit-il. Un jour, je l'ai traversée et j'ai trouvé l'endroit où nous allons.

Elle ne posa pas de questions, elle se doutait qu'il avait dû la parcourir avec sa femme et sa fille. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise qu'il veuille partager une telle chose avec elle… mais ça semblait lui faire si plaisir qu'elle ne put que se résoudre à lui offrir un léger sourire en retour.

Ça dût lui suffire puisqu'il reprit sa route, reprenant sa main du même fait. Elle s'en agaça intérieurement, elle détestait qu'on la traite comme une enfant.

Enfin, elle vit le soleil devenir plus intense et les arbres s'espacer, signe qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la forêt. Jane lâcha sa main et trottina pour sortir au soleil. Elle le suivit et ferma les yeux un instant, agressée par le soleil. Lorsqu'enfin elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit un lac immense. Elle regarda jusqu'où il s'étendait et vit qu'une route passait en face et il y avait même quelques pêcheurs sur la rive opposée, non loin de la route.

Jane descendit la petite pente jusqu'au bord de l'eau, puis, arrivé à destination, il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit les bras, un air joyeux rendait son visage aussi lumineux que le soleil se réfléchissant sur l'eau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le rejoignit, les mains dans les poches.

-Vous avez interrompu une enquête pour meurtre juste pour me montrer un point d'eau, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

-Avouez que l'endroit est magnifique, dit-il, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le reproche.

-C'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit, admit-elle.

-Si j'avais su j'aurai amené de quoi pique-niquer, déplora-t-il en enlevant son pardessus.

-Nous n'aurions pas eu le temps Jane, nous devrions repartir dès maintenant d'ailleurs.

Il balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main puis se dirigea à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle le suivit, enlevant sa veste qui lui donnait fichtrement trop chaud.

-Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que nous sommes sur une piste intéressante, vous êtes la patronne, ils vous croiront, lui conseilla finalement le consultant.

-Ce n'est pas réglo Jane, protesta-t-elle.

-Très bien, restons seulement une heure alors, céda-t-il.

-Seulement une heure ? releva-t-elle. Vous comptiez y passer l'après-midi ou quoi ?

Il acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils pour l'observer parce qu'elle était encore au soleil.

-Ne faîtes pas l'enfant, c'est un très bel endroit, maintenant allons-y.

-Une demi-heure ? quémanda-t-il alors.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à faire ici qui prenne autant de temps ?

Il se contenta de lui sourire, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il s'assit contre le tronc d'arbre, et perdit ses yeux dans les eaux du lac, agitées par la moindre brise.

Lisbon soupira et s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle ne retrouverait jamais son chemin toute seule, elle était donc condamnée à attendre que Jane ait eu sa dose de nature pour pouvoir rentrer.

Jane se tourna vers elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence et lui tendit un caillou. Elle le dévisagea, hésitant entre la moquerie et le scepticisme.

-Prenez-le, lui dit-il.

-Et pour quoi faire ?

-Êtes-vous seulement capable de ne pas poser de questions Lisbon ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle soupira mais s'abaissa à prendre la pierre.

-Je ferme les yeux et vous avez cinq secondes pour la cacher, d'accord ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Jane et ses tours… Il ferma les yeux, et elle glissa la pierre dans sa poche de jean droite avant de s'asseoir en tailleur pour cacher la bosse qui s'était formée.

Jane rouvrit les yeux et la regarda droit dans les yeux, il sourit et pointa exactement la bonne poche. Elle roula des yeux et lui montra qu'en effet il avait raison. Il insista pour reproduire le jeu plusieurs fois et s'amusa de trouver la pierre à chaque fois. Il découvrit même la fois où Lisbon, lassée, l'avait jetée au loin, et ça le fit beaucoup rire.

Il attrapa une autre pierre et elle voulut la lui prendre des mains pour la jeter dans l'eau mais il ferma le poing plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il le rouvrit, la pierre avait disparu. Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il l'étonnerait toujours. Il tendit sa main vide vers elle et caressa sa joue, lorsqu'il écarta sa main, il avait la pierre au bout des doigts.

Elle eut les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres, et il s'en félicita. Il aimait le sourire de Lisbon plus que tout au monde, c'était rare et précieux.

Il s'amusa à faire disparaître et réapparaître la pierre pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il remarqua qu'elle ne l'observait plus avec son sourire amusé. Elle avait les yeux fixés dans l'eau, un vestige de sourire au coin de la bouche. Il voulut parler, mais y renonça lorsqu'il la vit se lever, se débarrasser de ses chaussures et chaussettes puis remonter son pantalon avant d'aller à la rencontre de l'eau. Elle s'arrêta lorsque l'eau menaça de mouiller son pantalon, et elle resta immobile, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour savourer le soleil sur sa peau et l'eau rafraîchissant ses jambes.

Jane la regarda faire, et songea avec délice qu'il avait eu raison de l'amener ici. Elle avait plus souri en une demi-heure qu'elle ne pouvait le faire en une journée.

Il finit par se lever lui aussi, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, remonta son pantalon, puis la rejoignit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder faire et l'accueillit avec un sourire plein de gratitude.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas autant me réjouir de déjouer le règlement, mais…

-N'en dîtes pas plus, la coupa-t-il, vous briseriez l'instant.

Elle élargit son sourire, et il fut son miroir, reflet plein de joie et de malice, fier de son plus beau tour de magie : le sourire de Teresa Lisbon.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose l'éclaboussait légèrement. Il dévisagea Lisbon, outré, et elle éclata de rire avant de lui envoyer une autre gerbe d'eau. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Jane pour se décider à riposter bien moins gentiment, riant tout autant qu'elle. Elle s'enfuit en courant vers la berge et il sortit de l'eau à sa suite, lui courant après.

-Arrêtez Jane ! protesta-t-elle en marchant à reculons alors qu'il s'avançait, prédateur. J'ai les moyens de vous immobiliser alors ne tentez même pas d'approcher !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua-t-il avec malice, la capturant dans ses bras pour la soulever du sol.

Elle se débattit alors qu'il s'approchait de l'eau, avec sûrement le dessein de l'y laisser tomber. Mais elle s'agita tant et si bien qu'ils tombèrent tous deux dans l'herbe, Lisbon écrasant Jane au passage.

La chute eut pour seule conséquence leurs deux rires accordés.

-Vous êtes un idiot, dit-elle lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

-Oui mais je suis un idiot qui a de bonnes idées, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'eau encore une fois, puis soupira.

-On devrait y aller Jane, les autres vont vraiment se demander où on est passé.

-Encore quelques minutes, la supplia-t-il, toujours couché.

Elle accepta, ramenant ses genoux contre elle et les entourant de ses bras. Elle eut soudain un léger rire, un de plus, triompha-t-il mentalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? s'enquit-il.

-C'est juste surréaliste, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Seule au milieu de nulle part avec vous pour seule compagnie et j'arrive à vous supporter, encore plus étonnant, j'apprécie votre compagnie… C'est anormal.

-Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? rit-il.

-Ou quelque chose comme ça oui, sourit-elle. Fermez les yeux, ajouta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Êtes-vous seulement capable de ne pas poser de questions Jane ? se moqua-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation de lui quelques temps plus tôt.

Il sourit et s'exécuta, fermant les yeux. Elle s'assura d'abord qu'il ne trichait pas, puis, rassurée, elle attrapa un caillou pour le cacher.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux.

-Je dois retrouver le caillou hein ? s'amusa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, fière d'elle. Il pointa la poche droite de son jean et le sourire de la brune s'élargit alors qu'elle faisait signe que non. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, puis l'observa un instant encore avant de pointer sa poche arrière de jean. Là encore elle sourit, faisant signe que non.

-Soit vous êtes une menteuse, soit vous avez triché, dit-il.

-Mauvais joueur que vous êtes, le nargua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur une main pour se pencher vers lui.

Il la fixa longtemps, comme pour la sonder alors qu'elle souriait toujours. Il se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Je suis sûr que si je vous fouille je trouverai que j'avais vu juste et que vous avez menti, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Vous faîtes beaucoup moins le malin quand vous n'avez pas le contrôle, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je récupère le contrôle quand je veux, protesta-t-il, toujours plein de malice malgré l'affreuse sensation que lui procurait sa défaite.

Elle rit, pour bien lui faire comprendre de ce qu'elle pensait de ses affirmations teintées de maniaquerie du contrôle, mais sans prévenir, il lui vola son rire du bout des lèvres, en une fugitive seconde.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, il était revenu à l'assaut, l'embrassant cette fois avec plus de douceur. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer contre elle et se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe. Il se repositionna de façon à ne pas peser trop lourd sur elle, puis prolongea leur échange de tendresse.

-Qui est-ce qui fait moins la maligne maintenant ? murmura-t-il avec malice contre son oreille.

-Taisez-vous, marmonna-t-elle.

-Et embrassez-moi, c'est ça ? sourit-il.

Elle acquiesça, et il ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa demande. Il laissa en même temps l'une de ses mains glisser le long de sa taille pour aller se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle se cambra contre lui, avide de ce contact si interdit mais si tentateur. Et sûrement seraient-ils tous deux allés bien trop loin si la sonnerie du téléphone de Lisbon n'avait pas retenti. Elle pesta et se laissa retomber alors que Jane souriait au-dessus d'elle.

Elle tendit le bras pour atteindre sa veste qui était par terre à côté.

-Lisbon ? dit-elle à son interlocuteur.

Jane reconnut la voix de VanPelt à l'autre bout du fil et leva les yeux au ciel. Il appréciait beaucoup la rousse, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle s'inquiète du sort de Lisbon plus tard, histoire qu'ils aient eu le temps de prolonger ce délicieux cocon qu'ils avaient commencé à forger.

Il décida de rendre la tâche difficile à Lisbon, embrassant son cou à intervalle régulier et glissant le long de sa clavicule vers son épaule qu'il dénuda. Il sentit Lisbon se raidir et tenter de l'arrêter d'une main, tout en essayant de maintenir sa voix à un niveau régulier.

Elle promit à VanPelt que Jane et elle seraient à Sacramento dans un quart d'heure, puis raccrocha enfin. Elle donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jane puis rit doucement.

-Vous devez arrêter ça Jane, ce n'est pas professionnel.

-On se fiche du professionnel, vous n'êtes pas bien dans mes bras ?

-Si, avoua-t-elle. J'y suis plus que bien… Mais nous savons tous deux que tant qu'il y aura un meurtre à résoudre, nous allons devoir oublier tout ça.

-Ça veut dire qu'après…

Elle le coupa d'un léger baiser, puis sortit de son emprise pour se lever, s'époussetant au passage.

-La récréation est terminée ? soupira-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en souriant alors qu'il se levait, boudeur. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires puis prirent la direction de la forêt par laquelle ils étaient venus.

Ils venaient de voler une heure à leur quotidien habituel, et ils percevaient que cette heure, légère et innocente, avait bouleversé bien des choses.

Lisbon sentit le bras de Jane passer dans son dos et elle sourit, faisant de même avec lui. Peu importe si ça n'allait plus demain, aujourd'hui, leur complicité avait été présente plus que jamais, et c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'oublieraient pour rien au monde.

A l'orée de la forêt, Lisbon reprit ses distances, lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre sa voiture, laissant à Jane le soin de monter dans sa DS, garée à l'opposé.

En s'asseyant au volant de sa voiture bleutée, Jane sentit quelque chose le gêner dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Il en sortit un caillou et éclata de rire, avant de refermer ses doigts sur la pierre comme si c'était le plus beau trésor du monde.

Le sourire de Teresa Lisbon était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux sur terre selon Jane, mais, considérant l'heure qu'il venait de passer avec elle, il décida qu'il allait devoir envisager cette pensée sous un jour nouveau.

Finalement, Lisbon n'était peut-être pas si transparente qu'il l'avait cru.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu suffisamment pour vous persuader de cliquer sur le bouton des reviews... :)

Je posterai un prochain OS dans la fin de la semaine prochaine.


	9. Fire

Je n'étais pas sensée poster avant la fin de la semaine, mais vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que j'ai décidé de vous remercier en postant aujourd'hui ! :) Merci mille fois !

**Sweetylove30**: Bon j'espère que mes reviews ne t'ont pas trop embêté, étant donné que je me suis acharnée pour tout lire, lol Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! :)

**mymy**: wow, et c'est un vrai bonheur de lire une telle review, mille mercis, j'étais ravie ! =D

**LAurore**: Ah merci :) J'espère que tu trouveras cet OS aussi mignon... enfin tu verras si le mot convient! ^^

**janeandteresa**: Alors là, je suis atomisée de bonheur, c'est ta review le rayon de soleil, j'ai eu assez d'énergie en te lisant pour écrire un OS entier sans pause ! :) Et tu as raison, vive le Jisbon !

**Pasca**: Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est de rire dans cet OS... nan, je ne m'auto-spoile pas, tu jugeras par toi-même :) Merci encore pour ton encouragement !

**FewTime**: Mon dieu ce que je peux aimer tes reviews, c'est limite de la prise de drogue. (oui bon j'arrête désolée!) Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement je suis en admiration. :)

**pieuvre78**: Merci ! :)

**Mlle HuddyAddict**: Ow merci c'est super gentil ! je suis touchée :)

**cafougnette**: tu as l'air enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir ! :D J'espère que cet OS ne fera pas tout retomber... :)

* * *

**Fire**

Même Cho ne put s'empêcher de rire à la dernière idiotie de Jane. La bonne humeur régnait en ce lendemain soir d'enquête bouclée, et Jane n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jurer à VanPelt qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Bien sûr, il avait fait le tour cent fois, et la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu se faire avoir une fois de plus. Cependant, Jane eut la chance de tomber juste plusieurs fois de suite, et, sous les yeux rieurs de Rigsby et Cho, la rousse perdait peu à peu des couleurs, troublée.

-Hum... Tu as fortement envie de sortir ton arme pour me menacer, continua le consultant en riant.

-Arrête ça, protesta Grace, soudain mauvaise joueuse.

-Si tu pouvais me frapper tu le ferais, mais tu penses être au-dessus de la violence.

-Tu te trompes, triompha-t-elle.

Il sourit et fit non de la tête.

-Tu dois admettre Grace, intervint Rigsby, Jane t'a eue.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, puis posa machinalement son regard exaspéré sur le bureau de Lisbon.

-Et là tu te demandes où est passé notre chère Lisbon, sourit Jane, tout à son jeu.

-Elle est allée voir un kiné avant de rentrer chez elle, les informa Cho. Elle a toujours mal au bras à cause de ce crétin de pyromane.

-Il courrait vite, commenta Rigsby, elle m'a impressionnée quand elle l'a chopé.

-Et là, reprit Jane, Grace pense très fortement au plaisir qu'elle ressent à l'idée d'une femme qui bat à plate couture des hommes...

Grace lui adressa un regard blasé, désormais lassée. Rigsby éclata de rire et entraîna un léger sourire amusé de la part de Cho. Jane allait lancer une autre de ses élucubrations, histoire de repousser les limites, lorsque le téléphone de Grace les interrompit.

-Lisbon aussi lit dans les pensées, rit Rigsby, elle a deviné qu'on est encore au bureau.

-Oh la barbe, marmonna la rousse en décrochant.

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre, laissant Rigsby savourer sa plaisanterie, encouragé par Jane. Cho secoua la tête, amusé par leurs enfantillages. Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire tourner VanPelt en bourrique.

Mais lorsque Grace revint vers eux, elle avait le regard vide, et Cho fit signe aux deux autres de se taire.

-Un nouveau cas ? s'enquit l'asiatique.

Grace fit non de la tête puis s'appuya contre le bureau derrière elle.

-C'est Lisbon, articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Elle a un pépin ? s'enquit Rigsby, soudain inquiet.

Jane avait perdu son sourire désormais.

-Son appartement vient d'exploser, annonça finalement VanPelt, la gorge nouée.

Un silence de mort tomba sur eux tous. Rigsby recula, sous le choc, alors que Cho se décomposait -chose plutôt rare. Jane, le regard soudain lointain, tourna les talons et partit en courant.

-Jane ! l'appela Cho. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Le consultant ne répondit pas, l'ascenseur se refermait déjà.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Les flammes n'étaient plus que de ridicules flammèches, sans avenir. Dans toute la rue, une affreuse odeur de brûlé se répandait, et l'immeuble encerclé par les pompiers fumait, ses murs noircis assombrissant encore le tableau.

Jane s'approcha du cordon de sécurité et le passa.

-Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher, l'interrompit un pompier.

-Je cherche une femme brune, petite, les yeux verts, elle habite dans l'immeuble...

-Nous n'avons pas encore fini d'extraire les blessés monsieur, retournez derrière le cordon.

-Mais c'est mon amie ! Vous devez la retrouver ! s'emporta Jane.

-Nous connaissons notre métier monsieur, retournez derrière le cordon !

Jane le contourna pour avancer vers l'immeuble, comme s'il ne voyait plus que lui. L'homme repassa devant lui avec l'intention de l'arrêter, mais Jane, bien loin de la réalité se défendit et voulut passer en force.

-Lâchez-moi, gémit-il. Lâchez-moi je dois la retrouver ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

-Monsieur calmez-vous ! gronda le pompier en faisant appel à toutes ses forces pour ceinturer Jane.

Le blond se débattait comme un diable, toujours obnubilé par l'immeuble, ses yeux larmoyants vissés dans le noir du ciment brûlé, quelque part à l'étage où vivait Lisbon.

Il entendit des voix familières mais ne put les identifier. Des mains se posèrent sur lui pour l'apaiser, mais il ne voyait plus rien que ce bout de noir, sans existence, mais pourtant meurtrier. Il crut reconnaître la douceur de la voix de VanPelt dans le flou autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas sa voix à elle qu'il voulait entendre.

Soudain, son regard se fixa sur un autre point, au bas de l'immeuble, des brancards avançaient vers les ambulances... Sur l'un d'eux, un pull vert en lambeaux, des cheveux noirs de jais...

Dans un effort surhumain, il se débarrassa des étreintes et traversa les débris projetés au bas de l'immeuble en courant comme un fou. Il se précipita jusqu'au brancard où Lisbon était étendue, sans vie. Elle était pleine d'égratignures et de petites brûlures, rien de grave en apparence... Mais en apparence seulement, disait son corps inanimé.

Les pompiers voulurent le repousser, mais lorsqu'ils le virent poser ses mains sur le visage de la victime, la suppliant à mi-voix de revenir à elle, ils n'eurent pas le cœur suffisant pour lui dire de partir.

Jane gémit lorsqu'après un long moment de mots sans but, Lisbon n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Il l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui, son corps frêle comme une poupée désarticulée dans ses bras.

Malgré lui ses larmes coulèrent alors qu'il se taisait enfin. Il la reposa délicatement sur le brancard et prit sa main lorsque les pompiers reprirent leur marche en direction de l'ambulance.

Il dut la lâcher lorsqu'ils montèrent le brancard, mais aussitôt fait, il grimpa dans l'ambulance pour rattraper la main de Lisbon, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il ôta les cheveux pleins de suie et ensanglanté de son visage, caressant au passage sa joue droite en évitant les coupures. Puis il ferma les yeux, comme pour prier un dieu sans nom, en lequel il ne croyait même pas, d'épargner la vie de cette femme qui aujourd'hui prenait tant de sens à ses yeux.

Le temps passa infiniment lentement. Un ambulancier immobilisa la jambe cassée de Lisbon, s'assura que ses signes vitaux ne soient pas trop inquiétants, puis quitta l'ambulance pour aller aider. Les ambulances des blessés les moins graves ne partiraient pas tant que les pompiers n'avaient pas assuré que l'immeuble était vidé, au cas où d'autres blessés urgents arrivaient.

Et Lisbon était toujours inanimée sur ce fichu brancard.

Jane ferma les yeux à nouveau, la main toujours refermée sur celle de Lisbon, la tête contre la paroi derrière lui.

-Jane..?

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Lisbon le regardait, papillonnant un peu des paupières. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond et pressa la main de la brune.

-Je suis là, la rassura-t-il, tout va bien.

-Mon appart a explosé c'est ça ? s'informa-t-elle faiblement.

-Ca en a tout l'air...

-Je lui ferai payer la caution à ce connard, pesta-t-elle de sa voix cassée.

-Chut, sourit-il, des larmes de soulagement pointant aux coins des yeux. Gardez votre énergie pour maudire les médecins.

-J'ai pas besoin de médecins, protesta la jeune femme d'une voix plus forte, bien que rauque.

-Calmez-vous, ils vont me faire sortir sinon, l'apaisa-t-il en la forçant à se rallonger.

Elle gémit de douleur, grimaçant au passage puis tourna la tête vers lui.

-Vous avez pleuré ? remarqua-t-elle.

-La cendre n'est pas très bonne pour mes yeux, mentit-il.

-Vous avez pleuré, triompha-t-elle dans un sourire faible. Le grand et solide Patrick Jane a pleuré pour moi.

-Et alors ? marmonna-t-il, soudain moins enthousiaste du fait qu'elle récupère si vite. Je vous ai cru morte.

-Il faut plus qu'une petite explosion pour m'avoir...

Elle échappa un gémissement de douleur puis regarda sa jambe qui avait provoqué son mal. Elle la vit immobilisée et comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait avoir droit à un plâtre.

-Fichue journée... déplora la jeune femme dans un soupir. J'ai un peu froid, ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit enfin de son sourire habituel, et enleva sa veste pour la poser sur elle. Elle le remercia d'un ton un peu moins grognon puis ferma les yeux. Aussitôt il pressa sa main plus fort.

-Je ne pars pas, le rassura-t-elle en ouvrant un œil.

-Moi non plus, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle lui rendit sa pression avec douceur puis sourit.

-Rappelez-moi que je vous dois un merci, dit-elle enfin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si vous êtes dans l'ambulance avec moi, alors que les autres ne sont pas là, c'est que vous avez dû braver l'interdit et ses hommes pour venir.

Il sourit faiblement, mal à l'aise.

-Je vous laisserai choisir votre récompense, ajouta-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà fait mon choix.

-Ah oui ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

-Vous me devez un baiser, sur la joue, annonça-t-il tout naturellement.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, amusée, puis fut rappelée à l'ordre par un autre accès de douleur.

-Bon ils comptent me laisser crever sur place ou quoi ? marmotta-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses médisances par ses trois agents qui se précipitèrent à l'entrée de l'ambulance.

-Patron, vous allez bien ? glapit VanPelt, apparemment bouleversée.

-Elle va très bien Grace, l'informa Jane avec un sourire amusé. Un vrai moulin à paroles !

Il reçut un magnifique regard noir mais aida Lisbon à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse regarder son équipe.

-Comment vous avez réussi à échapper à ça ? demanda Rigsby.

-J'étais dans les escaliers quand ça a explosé, j'avais oublié de relever mon courrier alors j'étais en train de redescendre.

-Pfiou... Vous êtes une chanceuse boss, lui sourit Rigsby.

-On va s'occuper d'inculper Gorbatson, intervint Cho. Il a dû commanditer ça contre vous.

-Il n'a pas dû être heureux que je me bousille l'épaule en lui tombant dessus, ironisa Lisbon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde ? protesta un ambulancier en s'approchant. Allez oust, nous emmenons votre amie à l'hôpital, vous la retrouverez là-bas !

Les trois agents s'éloignèrent rapidement, sûrement pour aller chercher leurs voitures et prendre la direction de l'hôpital. L'ambulancier adressa un regard réprobateur à Jane et ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de le faire sortir lorsque Lisbon l'interrompit:

-C'est simple: ou il vient, ou je vous arrête pour un motif bidon dès que je suis remise sur pieds, menaça-t-elle.

L'homme pesta dans sa barbe mais ferma les portes pour aller monter à l'avant et démarrer.

-Je signerai votre plâtre si vous voulez, plaisanta le consultant alors que le véhicule s'ébranlait.

-Approchez seulement d'un centimètre et je vous assommerai avec.

Jane rit puis quitta la main de son amie pour aller caresser son front.

-Ne me refaites jamais une telle peur, supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin de vous dans mon équilibre Lisbon.

Elle lui sourit et reprit sa main, grimaçant un peu parce que chaque geste avait sa douleur, mais elle eut la résistance suffisante pour poser la main du blond sur son cœur. Il comprit que c'était une façon de lui promettre d'être là, et il s'en contenta, content que pour une fois elle laisse tomber les mots.

Il sembla finalement réaliser que la situation avait tout pour être gênante et toussota avant d'écarter sa main de la poitrine de Lisbon, préférant retrouver sa main gauche, plus neutre.

-Vous êtes sûre pour le plâtre ? reprit-il, déjà plus à l'aise.

-Jane, soupira-t-elle. Vous pourriez au moins me fiche la paix quand je suis blessée...

-D'accord, je me tais.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis se sourirent. La joie du début de soirée était revenue dans les yeux de Jane, et cette même lueur brillait dans les yeux fatigués de Lisbon.

L'ambulance fila dans les rues, emmenant sa blessée vers une guérison certaine, oubliant presque qu'à son bord, on guérissait plus que les corps.

* * *

Ahah, vous avez eu peur hein ? :D N'oubliez pas vos avis, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de mon imagination ! :)

Oh, et je posterai quand même ce week-end, j'ai un peu avancé dans ma fiction et dans mes OS. (C'est ça d'avoir des cours de philo insipides, on se retrouve à écrire des OS...^^')


	10. The Woman Inside Her part 1

C'est encore un two-shot. Je poste en **deux parties **comme ça j'ai le temps d'écrire plus d'OS et je peux poster minimum une fois par semaine.

Oh, et si je devais mettre un rating pour cet OS, je dirai **_T._** Parce que il est un peu plus olé olé que ce que je fais d'habitude. J'ai presque honte, alors je ne vais plus y penser ! :)

Merci pour vos reviews, c'était vraiment gentil ! :)

**Nono2b**: Désolée pour la peur ! Ta review m'a fait rougir... merci beaucoup ! :)

**janeandteresa**: J'ai failli ne pas faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre, mais je me suis dit qu'une histoire triste ne s'imposait pas, merci pour les reviews que tu postes à chaque fois ! :)

**Sweetylove30**: Ne me déteste pas ! ... Tu auras tellement d'autres occasions si tu continues à me lire... :) Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, merci beaucoup !

**LAurore**: Ah ! je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à penser du bien de la philo... :D J'espère que ce début d'OS te plaira aussi et merci ! :)

**FewTime**: Pfiou, je ne sais plus quoi te dire maintenant, je suis gênée... :) Merci, mille mercis, tu remets ma confiance amochée en meilleur état ! Et ne t'en fais pas, mes cours de philo sont un tel enfer que ma seule chance d'y survivre est d'écrire ! :) Merci encore !

**Pasca**: J'avoue que ça me fait rire ! x) pas ta peur hein ? ça je suis désolée ! Mais ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire, merci ! :)

**

* * *

**

**The Woman Inside Her**

_*_On aime d'abord par hasard, par jeu, par curiosité, pour avoir dans un regard lu des possibilités._*_

[Paul Géraldy, Toi et moi]

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, la plupart des gens s'accordent à le dire. Pourtant, la plupart des gens possèdent ce défaut et Patrick Jane n'en était pas exempt.

Il aimait contrôler la situation tout autant qu'être au courant de la moindre rumeur, de la moindre possibilité de changement, de l'infime détail qui ferait tout basculer si on venait à le divulguer… Et il était fier de cette curiosité, il s'en amusait même, réduisant à néant des espoirs, éveillant de merveilleux moments de solitude… et parfois même il avait droit à un retour de balle, sous la forme d'une plainte ou d'un coup bien senti.

Bien sûr, être un lecteur ambulant du comportement humain arrangeait bien ses affaires, mais parfois, laisser traîner ses oreilles dans les locaux du CBI était un bon moyen de se tenir informé.

Ainsi, le matin où il croisa deux visages inconnus en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de rester assis avec son thé dans la salle de détente pour les espionner.

Il apprit vite que le plus grand des deux, costaud, s'appelait Barney, et avait été engagé pour réparer les distributeurs et autres choses nécessaires à l'équilibre d'un flic. Le plus petit, qui était taillé comme un athlète, s'appelait Kevin, et il semblait être le nouveau du service courrier. Jane le détailla plus longuement du coin de l'œil, sous hypnose, Lisbon avait parlé de lui, elle le trouvait mignon. En toute honnêteté, il ne lui trouvait rien de particulier, brun, les yeux marron, sans charme… Elle avait dû revoir ses goûts à la baisse.

Tous deux parlaient depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure, se resservant de temps à autre un peu de café. Ils en étaient arrivés à parler des femmes du CBI et Jane soupira, finissant sa tasse de thé pour partir. Il n'avait jamais compris cette obsession de célibataires qui consistait à fantasmer à voix haute sur une femme qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais. Il se leva, attrapant sa tasse, lorsque :

-… ah je suis sûr que tu vois qui c'est, la petite brune, elle est agent senior… Ah mince son nom ne me revient plus, marmonnait le gars du service courrier, Kevin.

Jane remit les éléments en place : petite, brune, agent, senior… Lisbon ? Il décida que finalement, ça méritait une autre tasse de thé.

-Elle travaille à cet étage tu l'as forcément vu, insista Kevin.

-Ça me dit rien je te dis, protesta Barney. Elle est canon ?

-Carrément, cette fille est une bombe, s'exclama le brun, un air ravi sur le visage.

-Genre elle s'habille sexy comme les flics des séries ? demanda Barney, de plus en plus intéressé.

-Pas trop non, elle est plus genre jean et t-shirt, mais elle dégage un truc… wow.

-Attends, tu veux dire la nana qui porte une croix autour du coup ? se réveilla soudain son comparse. L'agent Lisbon ?

-Lisbon c'est exactement ça ! triompha Kevin. Quelle femme… Je donnerai ma collection de jeux vidéos pour me retrouver seul dans une pièce avec elle.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire alors que Jane cachait au mieux son étonnement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Lisbon de cette façon, c'était d'ailleurs assez troublant de penser à elle en tant qu'objet de désir. Et d'un parce qu'il n'avait plus tellement pris le temps de s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails depuis plusieurs années, et de deux parce que Lisbon était Lisbon, sacrée et intouchable.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par les deux hommes qui continuaient dans leur hilarité.

-Nan ! s'écria Kevin. T'es sûr que c'était bien elle ?

-Je te jure, le mec s'en est jamais remis, il a rêvé d'elle pendant des mois, insista l'autre.

-En même temps si elle s'était changée devant moi je n'aurai pas fait que rêver !

-Elle s'est excusée en plus, en disant qu'elle avait une mission sous couverture à assurer et tout le blabla…

-Nul besoin de s'excuser pour ce genre de choses, rit Kevin, elle se déshabille quand elle veut… Il a donné des détails ?

-Il n'a jamais réussi à en parler… à chaque fois, il dessinait ses courbes avec ses mains avec l'air d'un homme qui prie pour sa rédemption mais qui pèche déjà mille fois dans ses pensées.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, le conte de Lisbon se déshabillant n'était plus seulement gênant mais devenait franchement irrespectueux. Il vida le reste de son thé dans l'évier, puis toussota.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de rire pour le dévisager, surpris.

-Bonjour, je suis Patrick Jane, consultant de l'équipe de l'agent senior Teresa Lisbon.

Il fut satisfait de voir la douche froide qu'il avait produite.

-On… on plaisantait, bafouilla Kevin.

-Oui, sûrement, répondit Jane. Mais vous devriez vous assurer que les personnes devant qui vous plaisantez ne sont pas des amis de votre sujet de plaisanterie, ça gâche une discussion.

-On va y aller, marmonna Barney. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, lorsque Jane les interrompit.

-Kevin, je ne vous aime pas beaucoup, mais Lisbon vous trouve mignon, tentez votre chance.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir aussitôt, sous les yeux éberlués d'un jaloux et de l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, puis il retrouva son divan.

Il y resta toute la matinée, songeur. Le fait que des hommes puissent s'intéresser à Lisbon était bien sûr normal, mais il n'avait jamais songé au côté… sexuel, de l'intérêt. Oh bien sûr il la trouvait jolie, belle du moins, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué chez elle une quelconque sensualité, ou quoi que ce soit qui la rendrait attirante… désirable. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette étrangeté, après tout, Lisbon était une femme, et en chaque femme il y a un minimum de féminité non ?

* * *

Il fut sorti de ses pensées vers midi, par Lisbon justement, qui fit irruption.

-Un homme a été abattu sur un bord de route à la sortie de la ville, d'après les premières estimations, c'est un flic, le dossier nous revient, annonça-t-elle.

Jane se leva alors que les autres se contentaient de se concentrer sur les directives de Lisbon. Elle nomma VanPelt sur le terrain, ce qui fit un énorme plaisir à la rousse qui se mit immédiatement debout, rayonnante. Jane l'observa un instant, VanPelt était belle et désirable, il n'avait aucun mal à le concevoir. Il se tourna vers Lisbon mais elle était déjà repartie dans son bureau chercher ses affaires.

-Elle m'a assigné à un poste particulier ? s'enquit-il auprès de Grace. J'étais ailleurs.

-Tu fais le voyage avec Cho, je monte avec Lisbon, répondit la rousse tout en s'équipant.

-Oh, c'est Rigsby le gars du bureau aujourd'hui.

-Merci Jane, vraiment, marmonna le brun en lui jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur.

-T'es prêt ? intervint Cho à l'intention du consultant.

-Du calme, il est déjà mort, il a tout son temps maintenant, sourit Jane en attrapant sa veste pour suivre Cho vers les ascenseurs où Lisbon et VanPelt étaient déjà.

-Vraiment très fin Jane, commenta Lisbon en lui adressant une moue désapprobatrice.

-Et voilà, un corps et toute l'ambiance est plombée, changez de métier les gars !

-La ferme Jane, répondirent les trois agents en cœur.

Jane rit et sortit de l'ascenseur après avoir laissé passer les deux jeunes femmes.

-C'est parce que c'est un flic hein ? continua le blond alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du parking. Vous avez l'impression qu'on a tué un membre de votre tribu pas vrai ?

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne le prenez pas dans votre voiture ? demanda Cho à Lisbon.

-Absolument certaine, plus il sera loin, mieux je me porterai, rétorqua Lisbon.

-Alors là vous me brisez le cœur Lisbon, s'offensa faussement Jane. Moi qui vous avez arrangé le coup avec le gars du service courrier pour vous faire plaisir…

-Vous quoi ? s'écria Lisbon en faisant volte-face.

Jane recula alors que Cho et VanPelt observaient la scène, VanPelt en essayant de ne pas rire et Cho d'un air blasé, les bras croisés.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai dit quelque chose ? tenta vainement Jane.

-Dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça !

-D'accord, je ne l'ai pas fait, sourit Jane en continuant de reculer. Vous me faîtes un peu peur maintenant…

-Je vais vous tuer Jane, vous en êtes conscient ?

-Là maintenant, je commence à douter oui, répondit-il.

Lisbon se contenta de pousser un cri de rage puis tourna les talons. Jane soupira de soulagement mais se crispa instantanément lorsque Lisbon revint vers lui, un doigt accusateur pointé vers son torse.

-Vous allez le regretter, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter, le menaça-t-elle.

Puis elle monta en voiture en claquant la portière et partit en trombe dès que VanPelt fut installée. Jane soupira de soulagement une deuxième fois puis suivit Cho vers la deuxième voiture.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes arrêter d'emmerder Lisbon ? s'informa Cho quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sur la route.

-Jamais, sourit Jane, soudain joyeux.

-Tu es masochiste.

-La poussée d'adrénaline en vaut la peine.

-Un jour elle te tirera dessus pour de vrai.

Jane se contenta de rire, puis le silence s'installa entre eux pour quelques instants. Seul le paysage défilant occupa les pensées de Jane, mais malgré lui, il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Il aimait mettre Lisbon en colère, ou juste l'exaspérer, il la voyait comme un jeu –enfin, autant qu'il puisse prendre pour un jeu la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie dans son entourage. N'avait-il jamais, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, considéré le fait qu'elle était une femme désirable ? Il lui sembla qu'étrangement, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Ça l'obsédait désormais.

-Dis-moi Cho, t'en penses quoi de Lisbon ?

-Tu prépares encore une connerie ? s'informa l'asiatique.

-Non non, je me demandais juste ce qu'un homme impartial pense d'elle.

-C'est une bonne personne.

Jane se tordit la bouche. Etait-ce que Cho n'avait pas compris sa question ou était-ce que lui non plus n'avait pas remarqué la féminité bien cachée de Lisbon ?

-Et… physiquement ?

-Jolie fille, surtout en tenue de soirée. Le noir lui va très bien.

-Tu la trouves… sexy ?

Cho lâcha la route des yeux un instant pour le dévisager.

-Tu sais quoi ? Oublie cette question, marmonna Jane. Ton anniversaire s'est bien passé ?

-C'était il y a six mois, répondit Cho en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bien, t'es à mi-chemin entre le dernier et le prochain.

Cho parut encore plus exaspéré mais ne commenta pas. Pour argumenter avec Jane, il fallait s'appeler Lisbon et aimer se pourrir la vie.

* * *

Jane avait été insupportable avec Lisbon toute la journée, et elle avait eu une irrésistible envie de le frapper qu'elle avait réprimé à grand peine. Elle conseilla à Cho de le laisser sur place lorsqu'ils décidèrent de retourner au bureau, et heureusement pour Jane, Cho ne suivit pas son conseil et le ramena.

Jane tenta d'aller se faire pardonner auprès de Lisbon en fin de soirée mais il ne la trouva pas, elle avait dû rentrer tôt pour l'éviter. Il se résigna à dormir sur son divan, pour avoir une chance de la voir le lendemain matin à la première heure et mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin qu'elle ne soit pas rancunière.

* * *

Lisbon ne vint pas au bureau ce matin-là. Elle appela Rigsby pour qu'il lui envoie VanPelt afin d'interroger la famille du policier assassiné, elle affirma être déjà sur place et refusa lorsque Rigsby lui proposa de lui passer Jane. Quand Rigsby demanda d'autres directives, elle demanda à Cho de retracer la nuit de la victime et à Rigsby de vérifier les relevés téléphoniques et comptes bancaires. Quant à Jane, il pouvait « aller se faire voir ».

Grognon, le consultant décida qu'il ferait son enquête de son côté et disparut sans rien dire pour une bonne partie de la journée.

* * *

En revenant le soir-même, ravi d'avoir déjà une idée de l'assassin (un frère jaloux qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre du fils modèle), il eut la surprise de voir que Lisbon n'était pas seule dans son bureau. Le jeune homme du service courrier, Kevin, était avec elle. Chose curieuse, il avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches et lui parlait à l'oreille, la faisant rire autant qu'elle rougissait.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de se mettre dans un angle mort, où ils ne pourraient pas voir qu'il les écoutait.

-Je te jure que tu fais de l'effet à tous les étages Teresa, plaisantait l'homme. Ils vont tous vouloir avoir ma peau quand ils vont savoir que j'ai réussi à sortir avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas un trophée, rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

-Non, mais tu vaux tous les trésors…

Jane leva les yeux au plafond et toute son exaspération quant à la poésie de l'autre crétin passa sur son visage. On ne séduisait pas une femme avec de telles imbécilités voyons, encore moins Lisbon. Il se pencha un peu pour voir pourquoi ils ne parlaient plus et vit qu'ils étaient enlacés, occupés à échanger un long baiser qui dura si longtemps que Jane ne sentit vite plus aucun malaise mais plutôt un profond dégout. La main de Kevin glissa sous le t-shirt de Lisbon et y remonta un peu. Il décida qu'il en avait assez vu.

Il revint sur ses pas discrètement, puis sifflota assez fort pour que les seules personnes présentes à l'étage –Lisbon et son trésor– puissent comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il se planta à l'entrée du bureau de Lisbon qui s'était éloignée considérablement de son Roméo.

-Bonne nuit Teresa, déclara Kevin en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Il s'éclipsa non sans un sourire pour Jane, l'air de le remercier. Le consultant ne saurait dire pourquoi il sentit une vague de colère contre lui-même s'emparer brièvement de son être.

-Où étiez-vous passé ? s'enquit Lisbon, assise sur le rebord de son bureau.

-J'élucidai l'affaire puisque vous étiez occupée dans les bras de Roméo.

-C'est votre meilleure attaque ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Là c'est le moment où vous devez jurer ma mort, ça ne vous dit rien ?

Ce disant, il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, l'observant. Elle avait des yeux profonds, ou du moins qui exprimaient des émotions réelles, crues, et ses tâches de rousseur lui donnaient une espèce de candeur qui pourtant ne saurait être réelle. Il glissa son regard vers son t-shirt, blanc, il n'avait rien de particulier, il épousait ses formes parfaitement avant de plonger dans son jean qu'elle portait comme toujours un peu bas, mais qu'une ceinture essayait quand même de maintenir. Finalement, Lisbon était une femme parfaitement appréciable physiquement, se dit-il.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? l'interrompit-elle. Ça devient gênant.

-Le postier là, Kevin, il disait que vous étiez canon et super sexy à son copain hier, répondit Jane, pas gêné le moins du monde. Il paraît que vous faîtes sensation auprès des hommes.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de la façon dont je dois le prendre ? Dois-je prendre comme un compliment d'être appréciée physiquement par des gens, ou dois-je m'offenser que vous en sembliez si surpris ?

Jane laissa échapper un léger rire puis se leva.

-Ne vous offensez pas, vous plaisez au postier, c'est ce que vous vouliez non ?

Elle le fusilla du regard puis se leva de son bureau pour aller s'asseoir sur son siège.

-Il est ennuyant, marmonna-t-elle finalement.

-Oh, une nuit de folie et quelques minutes, et vous en êtes déjà lassée ?

-J'ai connu meilleure nuit, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Vous voulez coucher avec moi pour passer votre frustration ?

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré et il ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

-Vous allez lui briser le cœur à ce pauvre petit, vous êtes une horrible femme fatale… la taquina-t-il.

-Vous m'expliquez comment je passe de « je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous étiez une femme » à « vous êtes une femme fatale » ? ironisa-t-elle.

-J'ai blessé votre orgueil hein ?

-Oubliez-moi Jane, grommela-t-elle en ouvrant un dossier –tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas y jeter un œil tant que Jane serait là.

-Comment vous oublier Lisbon ? Votre parfum si délicat, vos yeux si profonds, votre peau à l'apparence si douce…

-Approchez-vous de moi et vous aurez un trou entre les deux yeux avant d'avoir pu prononcer mon prénom.

-Teresa, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur.

Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras pour le regarder, lui faisant clairement comprendre que son départ était souhaité.

-Vous savez, je ne vais pas vraiment être encouragé à penser que vous êtes désirable si vous avez une telle position, fit-il remarquer, un sourire en coin.

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai aucune envie d'être désirée par vous.

-Comme si vous pouviez, rétorqua-t-il, cherchant les limites avec plus d'efficacité qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Elle se leva d'un bond et fut à quelques centimètres de lui aussi vite, la main levée, le poing serré. Elle garda sa main en l'air, à hauteur de leurs deux visages, et plongea dans ses yeux pour qu'il lise toute la colère qu'elle avait retenue. Il se contenta de sourire, mais, par précaution, il attrapa son poing dans sa main. Elle voulut s'en libérer mais il maintint sa main fermée. Elle avança, le forçant à reculer, et le coinça non loin du mur où elle l'y poussa violemment de son autre main. Cependant elle fut entraînée par son poing qu'il tenait toujours et se retrouva projetée contre lui.

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus insupportable que j'aie jamais connu, ragea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle se recula, mais le bras de Jane passa dans son dos pour la ramener contre lui. Ils étaient proches, et la tête de Jane était pleine de sensations qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Son parfum était un poison, sa peau une tentation, ses yeux étaient une incitation, et sa bouche une damnation. La sentir respirer contre lui, ce corps fin épousant le sien, il ne le supporta pas une minute de plus et s'écarta d'elle.

Elle vit que quelque chose s'était passé, une chose qui l'avait blessé et attristé, alors elle s'apaisa.

-Jane..? Mon orgueil s'en remettra vous savez ?

Il leva ses yeux perdus vers elle, et c'était comme si la prise de conscience était irrémédiable. Lisbon était belle, plus que désirable, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce jour ?

-Je… Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il une voix hésitante.

-Vous ne me faîtes pas part de vos conclusions sur l'enquête ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme elle parlerait à un enfant apeuré.

-C'est le frère, il a un mobile, répondit-il, l'air absent. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en quittant son bureau.

Il disparut avant même qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez son consultant. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de s'avancer un peu dans son travail avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Cette première partie vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, j'envisagerai de poster au plus tôt dimanche dans la journée, entre deux bouquins de révision ! :)


	11. The Woman Inside Her part 2

Wow ! Je suis absolument sans mot devant un tel enthousiasme ! J'étais tellement heureuse en voyant toutes vos reviews hier soir que j'ai écrit trois histoires d'un coup ! Mille mercis ! (N'hésitez pas à recommencer hein ? *part en sifflotant répondre aux reviews*)

**Mlle HuddyAddict**: Ahah ! et tu vas voir, il n'y a pas que sous son charme qu'il tombe ! ^^ Merci pour cette review !

**Enjoy**: Ta review était absolument maléfique, elle m'a fait rougir comme une petite fille gênée ! :) Merci mille fois ! Oh, et si tu aimes cette phrase, dis-toi que c'est mon style habituel que j'essaye de brimer qui revient au galop, j'ai tendance à être une obsédée des rythmes et rimes... ^^'

**janeandteresa**: merci, c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! :)

**LAurore**: Ton enthousiasme me ravie ! :)

**FewTime**: Pfiou, moi aussi je ne sais plus quoi dire! ^^' Merci ! Oh, et ne t'en fais pas, le début devrait te renseigner quant au sort du lourdeau :)

**ShAiarg**: Mais si la preuve je peux ! ^^ Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, merci beaucoup !

**Sweetylove30**: Oui oui il va bel et bien faire quelque chose... de là à ce que ça te plaise ! J'espère ! ^^ Oh et la fin de ta review est précieuse, honnêtement j'ai eu un fou rire ! (Et la chanson dans la tête pendant une heure au moins, mon dieu !)

**mymy**: L'attente est finie, merci pour ta review ! :D

**Calypsoh**: Je ne voyais pas Jane devenir d'un coup accro à elle, mais bon dans un one-shot c'est dur à rendre... donc ta review m'a rassurée, merci :) Oh, et pour les rimes internes, j'ai beau lutter, ça m'arrive tout le temps, j'en mets partout... ^^'

**Pasca**: C'est évident dans la saison 2 qu'il y a déjà pensé, j'ai vu l'épisode hier et je me suis dit 'mince, tout cassé ton OS ma vieille' :) Mais bon si ça plaît et que ça te fait rire, c'était le but ! :D

**Nono2b**: J'adore ta review, j'ai eu l'impression que tu lisais en même temps, c'était trop drôle :) Et merci du compliment ^^'

**filament-de-lune**: Pfiou, je ne sais plus où me mettre moi ! :) Merci mille fois pour ces reviews ! Oh, et je pense qu'en fait nous avons une vision assez 'similaire' des personnages, ça expliquerait peut-être ce que tu ressens ? Parce que quand je lis tes histoires, je me dis souvent: 'c'est exactement comme ça que ça se passerait.' En tout cas encore merci ! :D

* * *

L'enquête fut résolue dans la semaine, et Lisbon retrouva son célibat en cours de route. Jane fut secret et relativement silencieux durant tout ce temps. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Lisbon lui ait fait un tel effet, et à son grand damne, l'effet ne s'était pas dissipé. Elle lui semblait être un aimant, chaque fois qu'il était trop proche d'elle, il sentait l'urgence de se décaler, comme s'il avait eu peur de se brûler. Il rêva d'elle lors de plusieurs de ses siestes, et ça l'aida encore moins à se calmer. Il en venait à regretter l'avant, quand il préférait s'aveugler et ne pas la voir telle qu'elle était.

Il mit du temps à admettre ce sentiment étrange, ce besoin soudain qu'il avait d'un contact physique avec ce corps désirable. Il n'avait plus ressenti ce genre de choses depuis des années, accepter d'avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour une autre femme, c'était une étape qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir franchir.

Et pourtant, Teresa Lisbon le hantait et n'arrangeait rien. Quand elle n'était pas dans ses fantasmes vite chassés, elle apparaissait devant lui, plus désirable encore que son imagination le laissait penser. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir le droit de commettre cette faute-là ?

Il comprit vite qu'elle se doutait qu'il l'évitait, mais à son seul soulagement, elle ne demanda rien.

Pourtant, il se demanda plusieurs fois si elle ne s'en doutait pas un peu, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle semblé encore plus sensuelle toute la semaine alors même qu'elle n'avait plus de petit ami ? Il avait pensé que c'était son imagination avant de remarquer une toute autre chose : les boutons de sa chemise, elle laissait un cran de plus déboutonné et ça faisait toute la différence.

Jane secoua la tête, sortant de sa rêverie en se traitant mentalement d'adolescent.

-Jane ? s'étonna la voix qu'il redoutait le plus d'entendre –mais qu'il adorait cependant. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, je croyais que vous alliez boire un verre avec les autres pour fêter la fin de l'enquête ?

Il se leva alors qu'elle approchait, et il se força à garder ses yeux dans les siens. Au moins, il pouvait encore se contrôler. C'était bon signe et ça lui remonta un peu le moral.

-Eh bien, j'étais dans mes pensées, j'ai dû leur répondre machinalement de partir devant, répondit-il.

-Je comptais aller les rejoindre, vous venez ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il hésita un moment, puis songea qu'il ne risquait rien en choisissant un lieu public. Et puis, il n'était pas enivré à ce point-là par Lisbon, si ?

-Je passe chercher ma veste, le prévint-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Jane prit d'abord le parti d'attendre sagement devant le bureau de Lisbon, puis, ne la voyant pas revenir et l'entendant pester, il entra.

-Votre bureau est si grand que ça pour que vous perdiez une veste ? la railla-t-il.

Il regarda mieux et remarqua qu'elle était en train de ramasser des feuilles par terre.

-Toujours aussi maladroite, hein ? sourit-il.

-Ne m'aidez pas surtout, des fois que ça vous fatigue, ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous faîtes ça tellement bien, rétorqua-t-il en appuyant son dos contre la porte du bureau de sa supérieure.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir, finit d'empiler les feuilles, puis se leva. Elle enleva son élastique pour refaire son chignon tout en éteignant de sa main libre son ordinateur ; n'arrivant pas à rattacher sa masse de cheveux sombres, elle se passa les mains dedans pour les regonfler un peu, puis les laissa libres. Il l'observa comme si elle était une sorte de déesse, puis se traita d'idiot mentalement. Il n'allait pas non plus fantasmer les yeux ouverts, si ?

Elle attrapa sa veste puis se planta devant lui.

-C'est bon je suis prête, on peut sortir, lui fit-elle remarquer.

A cet instant, il avait oublié qu'il fallait ouvrir la porte, ses yeux passaient alternativement de Lisbon à sa chemise alors même qu'il essayait d'être le plus discret possible.

-Je… Vous… hésita-t-il en cherchant les mots adéquats.

Finalement, il préféra éviter d'en arriver à bégayer –un comble pour son ego– et leva les mains vers la chemise de Lisbon pour la reboutonner juste assez pour que le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait n'attire plus son regard. Elle le regarda faire bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, et n'eut même pas l'idée de le frapper.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches avec la ferme intention de ne plus les laisser en sortir pour quelques jours.

A son grand étonnement, elle laissa échapper un rire, qu'elle couvrit immédiatement de sa main en lui adressant un regard plein d'excuses.

-Je veille sur votre apparence chaste, se défendit-il, et vous vous moquez ?

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en essayant toujours de se retenir de rire, mais vous êtes bien le premier homme à… (Elle fut interrompue par un hoquet de rire avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.) Vous êtes le premier homme à me rhabiller, conclut-elle en ne pouvant contenir son rire plus longtemps.

-Vous préférez que je vous déshabille peut-être ? Parce que si vous voulez ça peut s'arranger, annonça-t-il sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde –et en se demandant jusqu'où il jouait la comédie.

Elle arrêta de rire pour le dévisager, cherchant à démêler la vérité.

-Jolie lingerie, ajouta-t-il par provocation.

Elle plissa des yeux comme pour le cerner, puis elle sourit.

-Vous voulez une meilleure vue peut-être ?

Teresa Lisbon le déstabilisait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, mais là, avec sa moue mi-séductrice mi-rieuse, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'était fait avoir. L'air subjugué qui avait flotté sur son visage quelques instants allait difficilement passer pour une maîtrise de la situation.

-Vous cherchez un nouveau partenaire sexuel pour passer votre frustration ? tenta-t-il en dernier recours –la mettre en colère aurait au moins le mérite de rendre le terrain moins glissant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à une distance qui n'était plus assez suffisante pour que Jane sache encore s'il était si peu sûr de lui quant à son désir envers elle. Il se sentait comme un adolescent pris en flagrant délit de fantasme par la fille concernée et c'était, après réflexion, la pire sensation qu'il ait jamais éprouvé. Son ego ne supporterait jamais d'avoir à se sentir aussi stupide à chaque fois que Lisbon envahirait son espace vital.

-Vous êtes candidat ? demanda-t-elle finalement, voulant voir jusqu'où sa fierté et le déni le mèneraient.

Normalement, il aurait dû avoir un rire moqueur et se sortir de la situation. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas dû être dans cette situation… Et normalement, il n'aurait jamais attrapé le visage de Lisbon pour lui voler un baiser.

Il la relâcha presque aussitôt, mais il constata qu'il était trop tard. Un aperçu avait rendu les choses encore moins supportables. Son odeur, sa douceur, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux en cascade, son corps si près du sien… Ça expliqua sans doute pourquoi il se pencha vers elle de façon moins brusque pour lui rendre le baiser volé.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque pour le forcer à se baisser vers elle et approfondir ce qu'il avait si bien commencé, inversant leurs places pour coller le dos du blond contre la porte close. Il était maladroit, mais elle ne se moqua pas, se contentant de sourire contre ses lèvres, attendrie. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle vit que ses yeux brillaient, pleins d'étoiles rallumées. Alors elle attrapa sa main droite pour la poser sur sa hanche, puis elle attrapa sa main gauche pour la poser sur le bouton de sa chemise qu'il avait remis un peu plus tôt, et enfin elle remit sa propre main sur sa nuque, l'autre contre son torse, pour sentir son cœur qui cognait plus fort qu'aucun cœur ne l'avait jamais fait pour elle. Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait à le guider encore et la serra contre lui pour rendre l'étreinte plus intime.

Il était comme nu sans l'être vraiment, voir Patrick Jane aussi vulnérable n'était pas donné à tout le monde. C'était comme s'il avait oublié les plus vieux gestes du monde, la tendresse la plus universelle, et réapprenait dans ses bras. Il déboutonna un cran, un autre, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ouvrir sa chemise. Mais il ne la lui enleva pas, il baissa à peine son regard vers sa poitrine, trop occupé à l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre souffle et raison. Pensait-il encore pouvoir lui résister ? Il ne savait même plus s'il avait hésité un jour.

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et plongea dans le cou de Lisbon pour y coller son front, la tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe en riant légèrement. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il était si touchant… si lui-même. Et ça semblait si absurde qu'elle… que lui… eux ?

Elle glissa sa main libre jusqu'à son pardessus et le déboutonna pour l'en débarrasser avec douceur. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de rester contre elle. Mais elle le fit frissonner quand elle réussit à lui enlever sa chemise, encore plus lorsqu'elle laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Il n'avait plus connu ses sensations depuis si longtemps qu'il se demandait même s'il les avait vraiment senties un jour.

Il avait oublié la saveur d'un parfum féminin, la caresse d'une main fine et douce, l'aisance de l'emboitement de deux corps, les respirations saccadés des baisers, et la peau sucrée de Lisbon… Avait-il connu tout ça ? Ça lui semblait être un songe, l'un de ses plus beaux rêves qu'il aurait enfoui pour ne plus avoir mal, l'un des rêves qui avait le goût de la peau d'Angela… Mais il ne se souvenait plus de cette odeur-là.

Il releva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux de Lisbon et elle le laissa hésiter. Evanoui le si charmant sourire, elle lui laissait un choix difficile. Elle le laissait maître quand elle était la plus à même de le guider, et c'était tout le charme de Lisbon.

La désirait-il à ce point ? Avait-elle assez d'importance pour qu'ils risquent de se blesser à jamais ?

Il glissa une main sur sa joue, puis lui adressa un sourire. Elle le lui rendit, avec la discrétion et la gentillesse qu'elle combinait si bien. Et cette fois-ci, lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent, il n'eut qu'un simple geste à faire pour que la chemise de la brune n'atterrisse sur le sol dans un bruit feutré.

Sans mots, et avec peu de souffle, ils se consumèrent de passion, oubliant que parfois on regrette les choses le lendemain, oubliant que faire l'amour ne préserve pas des guerres, oublieux du monde et de ses crimes, aussi fous que deux amants sans innocence.

Leurs gestes saccadés puis hâtifs, avides, leur causèrent quelques soucis d'équilibre et ils s'écroulèrent sur le tapis. Lisbon se redressa pour le regarder, puis elle éclata de rire, vite imitée par Jane. Ils mirent un certain temps à se calmer, puis le silence revint. Il n'était pas lourd, juste plein de sens.

Elle posa son menton sur son torse et le regarda, un air interrogatif quelque part perdu dans ses traits. Il caressa sa joue, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage par la même occasion.

-Vous êtes belle Lisbon, souffla-t-il.

-Et vous êtes un gentil garçon, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire malgré la déception évidente.

Il sourit et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond sans le voir.

-Gentil, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, mais une chose est sûre, je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir.

-Tu as peur ? osa-t-elle demander.

Il nota mentalement qu'elle l'avait tutoyé sans y penser, ce qu'il trouva charmant. Il nota également qu'ils avaient une discussion plus intime que jamais, dans une position et une tenue tout aussi intimes.

-Un peu, répondit-il finalement. La vitesse n'a jamais été mon fort…

-On n'aurait pas dit, se moqua-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il rit et la fit se baisser vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle lui répondit en réinventant le mot sensualité. Et il sut qu'il avait été aveugle trop longtemps. Ces sensations, ces frissons… ça lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait oublié d'y penser, et maintenant qu'elle était là, contre lui, désirable… Il se souvenait de cette merveille du monde, cette poésie qu'on crée pour deux êtres parfois blessés, souvent perdus. Il pouvait mettre des noms sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait redéfini qui elle était pour mieux comprendre de quoi on fait l'éternité.

-Être l'amante de Patrick Jane, murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui. Ça m'aurait plu.

-Vous pouvez toujours l'être Lisbon, répondit-il. Il vous faut juste de la patience.

Elle sourit, apparemment séduite par l'idée.

-Ça ne serait pas raisonnable, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Je sais être secret, rétorqua-t-il.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, se moqua-t-elle en se redressant, s'appuyant sur son bras tendu.

-Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Il sourit et se redressa, posant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'amener à ses lèvres une fois encore. Il avait la sensation que jamais il ne se lasserait de l'embrasser, et il avait l'intuition plaisante qu'il lui faisait le même effet. Elle se décala, et il vit une lueur de défi briller dans ses yeux verts. Elle se pencha contre son oreille.

-Prouvez-moi que je me trompe, susurra-t-elle.

-On repasse au vouvoiement ?

Elle sourit, puis se leva. Il l'imita aussitôt et ils attrapèrent chacun leurs chemises. Ils échangèrent un regard empli de malice puis rirent légèrement en se tendant les chemises, ils avaient chacun celle de l'autre.

Une fois décents, Jane ouvrit la porte du bureau pour la laisser sortir. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais s'arrêta vite en constatant qu'il ne suivait pas.

-Vous ne voulez pas boire un verre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je crois que je vais préférer le confort de mon canapé, j'ai plein de choses à méditer.

Elle acquiesça puis s'approcha de lui pour déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Le défi tient toujours, glissa-t-elle au passage.

Puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla sans se retourner, mais non sans ignorer qu'il la dévorait du regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, songeur, puis se dirigea vers le divan.

La nuit allait être longue et combattive, Lisbon valait-elle cette bataille ?

* * *

Une autre semaine passa, Jane se montra naturel et rieur, comme il l'avait toujours été. Lisbon se comporta de même, mais ayant les dons qu'il avait, Jane avait bien senti qu'elle semblait parfois souffrir. Cependant Lisbon était Lisbon, et elle le cachait plutôt bien.

Le magnétisme était toujours là, et parfois il se rendait compte à quel point le moindre contact physique lui paraissait être une drogue dont il aurait été en manque. Il se serait damné pour retrouver sa douceur, son odeur… Mais il arrêtait ses pensées, se contrôlant mieux que jamais.

-Bon écoutez, soupira Lisbon, je propose que nous rentrions tous chez nous et que nous nous reposions, demain nous recommencerons tout depuis le début, ok ?

Rigsby et VanPelt furent les premiers à apprécier le geste et à accepter. Cho parut plus réticent mais accepta silencieusement, se levant pour attraper sa veste. Quant à Jane, il n'avait pas son mot à dire et il le savait, aussi ne bougea-t-il pas de son canapé.

Lisbon fit mine d'aller chercher sa veste, mais au dernier moment, resta dans son bureau, sûrement pour passer la nuit à revoir toute l'affaire.

Jane poussa un soupir depuis son canapé, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon. Il vit qu'elle avait étalé des photos et des renseignements sur le mur grâce à des bouts de scotch et elle se tenait debout, dos à lui, un bras posé sous sa poitrine et un autre soutenant son menton alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

Jane entra en silence, et tout naturellement, il enlaça sa taille avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou. Il sentit le violent frisson qui la parcourut et tous ses muscles se tendre. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se calmer et comprendre la tendresse du geste, enfin, elle se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux.

-Tu changes d'avis ? murmura-t-elle sans rouvrir les yeux.

-C'était pour te prouver que je sais garder un secret, même un secret qui te concerne directement, rétorqua-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

-Menteur, sourit-elle, les yeux soudain grands ouverts.

Elle se tourna et enlaça son cou, il lui sourit, avouant silencieusement qu'elle avait raison.

-Quel homme n'aurait pas douté ?

-Un homme normal, sans histoire, sans peur, sans fantôme, répondit-elle.

Il sembla triste l'espace d'un instant, puis il colla son front contre le sien.

-Sois honnête avec toi-même, dit-il, tu voudrais vraiment du gars du service courrier ?

Elle rit et ne tint pas plus longtemps, l'embrassant avec douceur.

-Non, répondit-elle alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés. Nul autre homme ne me va aussi bien que toi.

-Malgré mes défauts ?

-Même malgré tes qualités, se moqua-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et elle les vit briller plus que jamais. Peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux. Ça suffisait pour l'instant. Les gestes gouverneraient leur relation encore longtemps, elle en était consciente. Après, lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à vraiment l'aimer, à dépasser la curiosité, le jeu et son besoin égoïste d'elle, alors peut-être, il parlerait.

Au fond il savait qu'elle était faite pour cette situation, qu'elle était celle qui l'attendrait et qu'elle l'acceptait. Il y avait une femme en Lisbon, mais pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, ni la sensualité qui l'avait fait flancher, il y avait une femme qui l'aimait, une femme du sacrifice, mais une femme avec tout le courage du monde. Celui qu'il fallait pour tenir tête aux ténèbres de son humanité.

* * *

Et voilà, un two-shot de fini ! :) La fin est à la hauteur ?

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle aventure mardi ou mercredi, d'ici là, Jisbonez bien ! :)

PS: A partir de quand peut-on parler d'intoxication _Bakerienne _? Je suis en train de regarder le film _Something New _du beau blond et wow, quel film \o/ Je vais avoir des idées pour l'année ! Ajoutons à cela que j'ai plus ou moins commencé à regarder _The Guardian_, je crois que je suis foutue ! :)


	12. Affaire d'Etat

_Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment ravie que vous ayez aimé :)_

_Je vais bien sûr vous répondre, mais avant je tiens à **justifier ce One-Shot**. L'idée m'est venue en regardant la célèbre scène de la saison 1 (episode 7 si mes souvenirs sont bons) qui a fait fantasmer tant de Jisboneuses et où Lisbon et Jane semblent brièvement se tenir la main pour sauter les marches (que c'est mignon!). En fait, en regardant Jane essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture, je me suis dit: et si elle le laissait planter dehors sous la pluie ? Et paf ! Ca a fait un OS ! \o/_

**filament-de-lune**: C'est vrai qu'on ne s'en rend vraiment pas compte quand ça commence, pire qu'un poison pernicieux le blondinet ! J'espère réussir à arriver à la hauteur de ce two-shot qui a semblé vraiment te plaire à l'avenir, c'est encourageant. :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette (longue \o/) review !

**ShaiArg**: Merci merci je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! :D Et c'est vrai que Something New était franchement sympathique (le chien aussi blond que son maître, énorme). J'ai vu la BA de The Lodger après ta review et wouhou, exactement mon type de film \o/ faudra que je le voie, merci de l'info ! (même si à l'origine je crois que tu me donnais une contre-indication XD) Encore merci ! :)

**Pasca**: Merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait sourire comme une idiote ! ^^ Que ce soit face à tes compliments ou à ta description de Mister Baker, du sourire en barre :)

**Sweetylove30**: Tu as fait le pari de me faire rougir autant que Lisbon dans une journée, hein ? avoue ! :) Mille mercis :)

**janeandteresa**: wow tu es _vraiment _fan de Baker, incroyable ! :) Pour ma part tout sa filmographie ne m'intéresse pas mais j'ai vu certaines bandes-annonces des films que tu cites et ça a l'air bien, alors merci des titres :) Merci pour ta review !

**Enjoy**: Je ne sais plus que dire sinon que je suis vraiment contente (le mot est faible) que mon écriture t'intéresse en plus de mon histoire. Merci à toi ! :)

**FewTime**: Tu es une pro des reviews qui font plaisir :) Et c'est vrai qu'il a l'art de nous embarquer le blondinet, mais certains de ses films tournent vite soit autour des psychopates (cf ne serait-ce que le mentalist) soit autour du sexe... Etrange ! ^^' Pour conclure: merci, merci et encore merci :)

* * *

**Affaire d'Etat**

-Enfin Lisbon, arrêtez de bouder, c'était une plaisanterie ! supplia Jane pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Il enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur sa tête, se protégeant au mieux de la pluie qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans son cou après avoir inondé ses cheveux. Il donna un autre coup sur le carreau du SUV de Lisbon mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui. Elle lisait un dossier sans sourciller, seul le fait qu'elle n'ait pas changé de feuille en dix minutes indiquait qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment.

Elle avait les traits tirés, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée par son agaçant consultant. Ses cheveux longs entravaient un peu la vue de son visage, mais Jane aurait juré la voir sourire.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas en faire une affaire d'Etat ? tenta-t-il encore. Ouvrez-moi, je vais être malade et vous serez obligée d'être mon infirmière personnelle !

Il la vit secouer la tête à travers la vitre, signifiant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ses menaces.

-Vous êtes vraiment mal lunée quand vous vous y mettez ! pesta-t-il.

Cette fois elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Il se contenta de lui faire une légère grimace. Elle détourna le regard et retourna à son dossier.

-Lisbon ! Il fait froid ! se désespéra le blond. J'aurai bien pris un taxi mais à une heure du matin, en banlieue, c'est rare, et mon téléphone est à l'intérieur. ... Lisbon !

Il soupira, maudissant la jeune femme. Il tourna les talons pour observer les alentours mais les maisons étaient toutes éteintes et Lisbon ne le laisserait jamais aller déranger les habitants, il alerterait le suspect qui comprendrait qu'il était surveillé. Elle serait capable de le menacer, il en était sûr. Elle était rarement en colère à ce point, il avait battu un record de plus.

Tout de même, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle ouvre la porte et le pousse dehors juste pour une remarque de travers. En plus, il avait mal à la cuisse sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné, il soupçonnait qu'un bleu se soit formé, et puis, il avait affreusement froid et il détestait la sensation de la pluie glissant le long de son dos, détrempant sa chemise.

-Je vous présente mes excuses Lisbon, je suis désolé, se résigna-t-il finalement.

Elle fit un geste de la main lui signifiant au combien elle se fichait de ses pseudos-excuses.

-Oh allez, où est votre sens de l'humour ? reprit-il. Je ne disais pas que vous étiez frigide, je faisais remarquer que vous aviez une légère tendance à évincer les avances de tous… Il y a une nuance.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un magnifique regard noir. Malgré la pluie et son agacement, il trouvait fascinant qu'elle puisse avoir une conversation avec lui sans dire un mot. Il comprenait tout de son langage corporel, comme s'il avait un décodeur intégré.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'adorable Lisbon –enfin, en ce moment non, vous êtes plutôt une peste– mais en temps normal, vous êtes vraiment sympathique, et pas du tout frigide.

Il sut à l'instant même où il la vit se crisper qu'il n'aurait pas dû préciser ce qu'il pensait de son attitude, et il comprit vite son erreur lorsqu'il se prit la portière dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux et fut donc incapable de retenir la porte avant que la brune ne la referme.

-Lisbooon ! se plaignit-il. Je suis blessé en plus d'être malade maintenant, c'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger !

Elle secoua la tête, se moquant éperdument de son état.

-Vous allez me laisser ici jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de relève arrive ?

Elle ne bougea pas, il fut pris d'un doute.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me laisser dehors _toute_ la nuit en repartant sans moi ?

Elle sourit, ravie d'entendre une profonde appréhension dans sa voix.

-Ok Lisbon, je ferai ce que vous voudrez si vous me laissez rentrer dans la voiture, je rajoute la lune si vous montez le chauffage à fond, marchanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se pencha pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il soupira de soulagement et sauta sur le siège passager en fermant rapidement la porte, frigorifié. Lisbon ne fit d'abord aucun commentaire, mettant le contact le temps de mettre le chauffage en route, puis elle remarqua qu'il dégoulinait.

-Vous mettez de l'eau partout, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-A qui la faute ? rétorqua-t-il dans un regard mauvais.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, fière d'elle.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, j'étais à deux doigts de vous laisser ici.

-On ne me dira plus jamais que l'orgueil d'une femme n'est pas dangereux, grommela-t-il. Vous auriez une serviette ?

-Si si dans mon sac, avec mon sèche-cheveux et ma douche, ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous auriez pu prévoir que vous me ficheriez dehors.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre à l'attaque. Il soupira et enleva son pardessus avant de le jeter à l'arrière avec sa veste.

-Eh ! protesta-t-elle, vous allez ruiner mes sièges !

-Vous m'avez ruiné la santé, ce n'est que justice, répliqua-t-il.

-Non ça s'appelle de la vengeance !

-Il y a une différence ?

Elle le détestait quand il était aussi sournois, et elle le lui fit savoir d'un regard noir.

-Il y a des jours où je me demande vraiment pourquoi je vous garde dans mon équipe, grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Oh pitié, rétorqua-t-il avec de la moquerie mêlée à de l'exaspération dans la voix, vous savez très bien pourquoi, tout le monde le sait.

-Vous résolvez des affaires, et après ? Vous tuez mes nerfs.

Il roula des yeux tout en se penchant pour retirer ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes, trempées.

-Vous comptez vous déshabiller entièrement ? le railla-t-elle.

-Nous en venons donc à ce fameux pourquoi, répondit-il, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

-Pardon ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique, alors qu'il riait légèrement.

-Oh allez Lisbon, vous pouvez le dire maintenant plutôt que de vous cacher derrière votre excuse habituelle du « vous résolvez des affaires ».

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ? soupira-t-elle en attrapant le reste de son café, le finissant au passage.

-Vous me gardez parce que je vous plais, tout le monde le sait.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa dernière gorgée de café puis le dévisagea. Elle finit par éclater de rire.

-Honnêtement, c'est votre meilleure plaisanterie ? dit-elle lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

-Je ne plaisantais pas, et votre rire m'offense profondément.

Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais accepter que vous m'accompagniez pour une planque.

-Si c'est un jour de pluie, je n'y manquerai pas, rétorqua-t-il, acide.

Elle se contenta de rire légèrement puis reprit son dosser alors que Jane se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour gagner un peu de chaleur, toujours trempé et frigorifié.

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure de silence passa, Jane s'était un peu détendu malgré le froid et Lisbon avait fini par reposer son dossier pour observer le quartier désert.

Le silence fut rompu par un éternuement de Jane.

-Génial, pesta-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et accueillit d'un léger sourire le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança.

-C'est votre faute et vous souriez ?

-… On dirait que je vous ai refroidie vous aussi, se contenta-t-elle de lancer, revancharde.

-Et après ça vous venez me faire la leçon sur la vengeance, marmonna-t-il dans une grimace.

-Vous n'êtes pas mort, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Mais je suis en bonne voie grâce à vous !

-Je vous paierai un médecin.

-Hors de question que j'aille voir un médecin, se buta-t-il.

-Bien, restez malade.

-Vous êtes sans cœur.

-Vous voulez retourner dehors peut-être ?

Elle eut droit à un nouveau regard noir, mais la joie d'avoir remporté la joute était bien trop forte pour qu'elle s'en formalise.

Le silence revint, ponctué par quelques rares éternuements de Jane. Il finit par ouvrir la boite à gants, à la recherche de mouchoirs.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son premier paquet, Lisbon commença à se sentir un peu coupable. Elle se tordit la bouche, lui jetant un regard désolé, mais il ne le vit pas, bien trop occupé à se retenir d'éternuer.

-Je m'arrêterai chez moi avant de vous ramener au CBI, l'informa-t-elle sans le regarder, un peu gênée.

-Pourquoi ça ? répondit-il d'une voix où la fatigue commençait à poindre.

-J'ai un médoc contre le rhume dans ma pharmacie, très efficace.

-On sent les remords hein ? triompha-t-il.

-Je peux aussi oublier de m'arrêter chez moi, coupa-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Le laisser dehors sous la pluie, oui, mais le laisser tomber sévèrement malade par sa faute, jamais.

Il l'observa un instant, elle était concentrée sur la maison du suspect, comme toujours sérieuse dans son travail. Il allait retourner à sa tentative de gagner un peu de chaleur lorsqu'il remarqua un détail qui le gênait.

-Lisbon ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix peu sûre.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise qu'il l'appelle pour lui parler alors même qu'ils étaient dans la même voiture, seuls.

-Vous… Votre… Vous avez des boutons de défaits, marmotta-t-il en pointant sa poitrine tout en regardant ailleurs.

Elle rougit légèrement et s'affaira à reboutonner les fautifs. Elle fronça finalement les sourcils.

-Dîtes-moi Jane, comment avez-vous remarqué ? s'enquit-elle, suspicieuse et beaucoup moins rouge.

-Comment j'ai remarqué quoi ?

-Mes boutons, comment avez-vous remarqué qu'ils étaient défaits ?

Il soutint son regard avec la même aisance habituelle, et pourtant, elle le sentit se tendre presque imperceptiblement.

-Je n'y crois pas, sourit-elle, le visage illuminé. Ça vous arrive souvent de me dévorer du regard ? se réjouit-t-elle.

-N'exagérons pas, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, un peu embarrassé.

-Ne niez pas, vous n'auriez pas pu le remarquer si vous n'étiez pas en train de m'observer, insista-t-elle, moqueuse.

Pour une fois, elle avait une occasion de se moquer de Jane, c'était ça ou être vraiment gênée… Ce qu'elle serait probablement, à la réflexion, une fois seule. Mieux valait profiter de la situation pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas porter un soutien-gorge rouge, ça attire le regard, on ne voit que ça, rétorqua-t-il, aussi bougon que de mauvaise foi.

Elle rougit légèrement, mais la tentation était trop forte.

-Vous vous enfoncez en disant ça, vous en êtes conscient ?

-Le rouge est criard, ça attire le regard, se buta-t-il.

-Faire des rimes ne changera pas la situation, vous m'observez souvent ?

-Vous êtes insupportable ce soir vous le savez ?

Elle se prit à rire, c'était de l'inversion de rôles où elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Ça lui plaisait, beaucoup. La sensation de contrôler la situation plus que Jane c'était… grisant.

Il éternua bruyamment, pestant au passage, puis adressa un regard courroucé à l'horloge numérique de la voiture.

-La relève devrait être là depuis un quart d'heure, ils dorment ou quoi ?

-Il est trois heures du matin Jane, pour une minute de plus ou une de moins, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

-Vous non, moi si, je dois me soigner parce que vous avez eu la brillante idée de me laisser dehors sous une pluie battante, répondit-il avec humeur.

-Mais où est donc passé l'enthousiasme de Patrick Jane ? le railla-t-elle. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir, ni de m'insulter.

-Je ne vous ai pas insultée.

-Mais oui, vous n'avez pas non plus observé mon décolleté.

Il croisa les bras, buté, et préféra ne pas répondre.

-Patrick Jane se tait… Vous avez conscience que je ne vous laisserai jamais oublier ce moment ?

Il se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire amusé.

-Vous êtes une maniaque du contrôle, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour dire ça.

-Je suis malade, c'est ma meilleure attaque.

Elle allait rétorquer avec humour lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Lisbon mit le contact pour ouvrir la vitre et saluer les agents. Elle leur fit un rapide rapport, leur souhaita bien du courage, puis les laissa se garder devant son SUV.

-Réjouissez-vous, on rentre, annonça-t-elle à Jane en passant la marche arrière.

-Vous n'oubliez pas de vous arrêter chez vous hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'elle prenait la route du retour.

-Mais non je n'oublie pas.

-Bien, sourit-il, ravi à l'idée de rejoindre un endroit chaud. Je pourrai dormir sur votre canapé ? ajouta-t-il.

-Vous avez une maison, signala-t-elle.

-J'ai aussi de la fièvre, c'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on se retrouve dehors, sous la pluie, dans le froid, coincé, gelé…

-J'ai compris c'est bon, coupa-t-elle, je vous trouverai un duvet.

Jane sourit, ravi, et bascula sa tête contre le siège, fermant les yeux.

-Merci Lisbon, je me sens déjà mieux, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, quittant la route des yeux le temps d'observer son sourire malicieux. Elle regarda à nouveau la route et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle savait par avance qu'il se vengerait, il se vengeait toujours, mais ce bref instant où elle avait été en contrôle… Elle y avait pris goût.

Elle inscrivit dans un coin de sa tête que faire mine de prendre mal les remarques de Jane pour le mettre dans une position d'infériorité était définitivement un bon plan.

A l'avenir, elle ferait de la moindre allusion… une affaire d'Etat.

* * *

... Si ça vous intéresse je peux écrire une suite, laissez-moi vos avis ! =)

Je posterai sans doute ce week-end, j'ai plein de textes sous la main (oui je suis en pré-période d'exams et oui je passe mes soirées à écrire sur Le Mentalist, mais non, je ne suis pas folle :D).


	13. Thé ou café ?

Après avoir passé 6h ce matin à disserter sur l'histoire littéraire, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je poste donc cet OS, ça me laisse le temps de finir la suite d'Affaire d'Etat ! =)

**Sweetylove30**: Merci pour cette review, et je ne trouve pas qu'elle manque d'originalité, elle me plaît moi =) [D'ailleurs j'ai retenu l'idée de Jane affalé sur le canapé de Lisbon.]

**Naftali**: J'essaierai d'en écrire d'autres où elle prend le contrôle, j'ai trouvé ça amusant à écrire. :) La suite concernera plus la vengeance de Jane, j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même. Oh et je suis contente que tu ais aimé The Woman Inside Her ! \o/ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**filament-de-lune**: surtout si tu en as marre de moi, t'as le droit de me le dire ! Je venge ma frustration des exams sur tes fics... x) J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi, il a été écrit entre des feuilles de révision et une tasse de thé, mais d'après ce que tu dis, tu connais cet affreux besoin d'écrire du Jisbon en toutes circonstances... :) Et oui, j'avoue je suis folle, j'essayais de le cacher mais... :)

**Pasca**: La suite très bientôt, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire, et merci pour un tel enthousiasme ! :D Jane à poil... Hum, ça me donne des idées. Si j'écris un OS où il finit nu, c'est de ta faute ! :D

**Vvivi81**: Wow ! Merci pour cette review ! :D C'était du pur bonheur. :) En plus j'aime beaucoup quand les gens citent les passages qu'ils ont apprécié, ça me permet de me faire mon idée sur ce qui est meilleur. Encore merci et bienvenue ! :)

**Romane**: Bienvenue ! :) C'est vrai que ça arrive pas souvent, c'est pour ça que je voulais le faire... J'ai essayé de le refaire un peu dans l'OS d'aujourd'hui, mais bon, tu jugeras par toi-même ! Oh, et merci pour la review :)

**ShaiArg**: J'espère que cette scène te paraîtra aussi drôle et te fera patienter jusqu'à la suite ! :) Oh et en parlant de Thriller et de Simon Baker (Rimeee ! x) ) t'as vu The Ring 2 ? :D Oh, et toi aussi t'as remarqué que dans la plupart des films soit c'est un méchant soit il est là que pour le sexe ? x)

**Enjoy**: Ahah joli jeu de mot, je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même ! \o/ La suite viendra demain ou samedi suivant l'humeur (je suis en exam et donc mon humeur est un Yo-yo... :) )

**FewTime**: Suite tu veux, suite il y aura ! Bon ok, ça rime pas, mais c'est l'intention qui compte hein ? :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je le dis à chaque fois mais c'est un tel bonheur de lire ton enthousiasme. :) Oh, et sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse, tu peux te réjouir: un OS aujourd'hui, plus un OS d'ici samedi :)

**

* * *

**

**Thé ou café ?**

Il était là, à tourner et virer dans la cuisine depuis cinq bonnes minutes, alternant ses allées et venues entre sa bouilloire et les placards qu'il fouillait d'un air absent. Lisbon fut patiente seulement quelques secondes de plus, fidèle à son tempérament enflammé.

-Bon Jane vous comptez tourner et virer encore longtemps ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Je suis sur une enquête, rétorqua-t-il.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Je cherche qui a volé mes sachets de thé. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il en restait deux…

Il se remit à chercher alors que Lisbon pouffait en ramenant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres pour boire une nouvelle gorgée.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oh c'est juste que personne n'aime le thé autant que vous ici, tout le monde préfère le café. Vous devriez essayer, ça vous empêcherait de passer votre temps à roupiller sur le divan.

-Je résous les enquêtes depuis mon divan, vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant de votre chaise, répliqua-t-il non sans malice. C'est peut-être vous qui devriez essayer le thé.

-Hors de question, le thé ne tient pas du tout éveillé.

-Faux, il y a des excitants dans le thé.

-Alléluia tout s'explique, ironisa-t-elle.

Il lui fit la grimace puis reprit sa fouille des placards.

-Vous devriez passer au café, personne ne vole du café.

-On comprend pourquoi quand on sait le goût que ça a, se moqua-t-il.

Elle but une autre gorgée avant de protester :

-Vous ne buvez jamais de café, comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

-Souvenir traumatisant, répondit-il simplement.

-Peut-être que depuis ce souvenir vos papilles gustatives ont changé, argua-t-elle en se levant pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Vous savez quoi ? sourit-il en refermant le placard pour se tourner vers elle. Vous avez raison, je devrais goûter à nouveau.

Ce disant, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lisbon le temps de quelques secondes. Elle le repoussa doucement, offusquée mais trop surprise pour être violente.

-C'était quoi _ça _?

Il rit, se pinçant les lèvres comme pour goûter ce qui était passé des lèvres de Lisbon aux siennes.

-Vous aviez raison Lisbon, mes papilles gustatives ont un peu changé.

-Ah oui ? ironisa-t-elle, bien qu'encore un peu sous le choc.

-Oui oui, j'aime un peu le café maintenant, mais sans sucre, et juste sur vos lèvres.

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, attrapa sa tasse d'eau chaude et fit mine de partir avant de revenir sur ses pas, avec une expression fière et arrogante.

-Une dernière chose, la prochaine fois que vous cachez mes sachets de thé dans vos poches, assurez-vous de ne pas vous laisser distraire, triompha-t-il en lui montrant les deux sachets de thé qu'il avait cherché.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

-Oh, et craignez ma vengeance, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant disparaître vers son divan adoré. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches et resta un moment à rêvasser. Puis elle se reprit et retourna travailler, non sans avoir pensé avec délice qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle goûte à nouveau le thé.

Au cas où ses papilles gustatives auraient changé.

* * *

Ahah vous l'aviez pas vu venir hein ? dit l'auteur avec toute sa pathétique fierté ! :)

La suite d'Affaire d'Etat sera en ligne demain ou samedi, ça dépendra de mon exam de philo de demain (6h... mon Dieu que vais-je pouvoir raconter pendant tout ce temps ? Je sens que ça va finir en disserte: Comment Patrick Jane hypnotise-t-il les spectateurs ? I/Ses yeux. II/ Son sourire. III/Il est trop fort ! CQFD.).


	14. Douche, photos, et autres contes

Chose promise, chose due ! Voici la suite d'Affaire d'Etat, et il semblerait bien que Jane ait décidé qu'une vengeance s'imposait ! :)

**mymy**: Exactement, et l'essentiel me fait très plaisr ! :)

**Calypsoh**: Wow, merci mille fois, je suis super flattée ! :)

**Pasca**: Ah oui ça te dérangerait pas ? Donc, si dans les prochains jours, je poste un OS que j'ai écrit hier soir et où Jane finit nu, je peux te la dédier ? x) J'aime beaucoup ta disserte sur Jane, bien mieux construite que celle que j'ai faite en philo ! XD Oh, et contente que l'OS t'ait plu !

**FewTime**: Désolée si les gens t'ont trouvée bizarre ! Oh, et puisque tu as l'air de suivre la saison 3, tu l'as trouvé comment l'épisode ? Parce que personnellement j'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleur que j'ai eu à voir de la saison 3, c'est tellement symbolique que pfiou, j'ai même failli pleurer de joie ! :) Bref j'arrête ma parlotte désolée ! :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review, c'est du pur bonheur à chaque fois !

**nathascha**: Merci :) Et oui effectivement je suis en khâgne, et je souffre, donc tes voeux sont les bienvenus. Mais bon, une fois l'ENS passé tout ira bien ! :) Encore merci !

**filament-de-lune**: Merci c'est un super compliment ! :D La suite d'Affaire d'Etat est là et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas (trop). :)

**janeandteresa**: Merci pour ta review sur l'OS 12 ! :)

* * *

**Douche, photos, et autres contes d'un Jane enrhumé.**

Lisbon s'abaissa à servir d'appui pour son comédien de consultant alors qu'ils parcouraient le court trajet séparant la voiture de sa maison. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas malade à ce point et qu'il n'était sûrement pas aussi handicapé qu'il le prétendait, mais elle savait aussi que discuter avec un Jane bougon, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Du masochisme.

Elle ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte d'entrée qu'elle referma derrière eux, puis elle se dirigea vers son canapé où elle poussa Jane sans ménagement pour qu'il y tombe allongé. Il protesta, indigné des méthodes de la brune, mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupée à se déchausser et à enlever sa veste.

-Vous devriez prendre une douche et me donner vos vêtements, je vous les laverai, déclara-t-elle en allumant la lumière.

-Et je m'habille comment en sortant de la douche ?

-Je vous prêterai des affaires, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la dévisagea.

-Vous avez conscience qu'il est hors de question que je mette l'une de vos culottes ? s'enquit-il enfin.

Elle rougit violemment sous son regard amusé et croisa les bras pour reprendre contenance.

-J'ai un peignoir qui appartenait à mon frère et je dois avoir des sous-vêtements masculins dans un tiroir de ma commode, expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment ça se fait ? sourit-il, curieux.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul homme à me pourrir la vie, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, des amants éjectés…

Elle le fusilla du regard en le pointant du doigt :

-Ne recommencez pas Jane, vous savez comment ça a fini tout à l'heure !

Il grommela quelque chose de quasi incompréhensible où il sembla cependant à Lisbon distinguer des mots du style « menaces » et « sans cœur ». Elle préféra ne pas relever, elle avait sa dose de Jane boudeur.

-Montez vous doucher et laissez vos vêtements devant la porte, je passerai les récupérer.

-Oh mince, moi qui pensais que vous m'aideriez à me doucher, plaisanta-t-il, de nouveau moqueur.

-Mais bien sûr, et vous ne voulez pas un massage non plus ?

-Ah je n'y avais pas pensé, mais si vous vous proposez…

-Allez au diable Jane, marmotta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

-Non merci, je me contenterai de la douche, l'informa-t-il en se levant. Vous m'aidez à monter ?

-Il y a une rambarde dans l'escalier.

Il secoua la tête avec sa plus belle tête de chien battu et se dirigea en traînant la jambe vers les escaliers.

-Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si je me trompe de porte et me déshabille dans votre chambre, lança-t-il arrivé en haut de l'escalier.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux et monta à toute allure les escaliers.

-Jane revenez ici _tout de suite_ ! pesta-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire et une porte claqua. Elle trottina jusqu'à sa chambre et tenta d'ouvrir : verrouillée.

-Jane ! Sortez de là !

Elle tambourina contre la porte de plus belle lorsque seul son rire lui répondit. Elle pesta et colla son front contre la porte, finalement épuisée par sa longue journée et son terrible consultant.

-Ah ! j'ai trouvé les caleçons ! lui indiqua-t-il sur le ton du triomphe. Oh mais Lisbon, vous n'avez pas que du rouge en réserve on dirait… ajouta-t-il, provocateur.

-Jane ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Ne me dites pas que vous fouillez mes sous-vêtements ?

-D'accord je ne vous le dis pas… C'est un bustier ?

Elle gémit en tapant du pied, ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, elle n'aurait jamais dû le ramener chez elle cet espèce de…

-Oh Lisbon ! C'est vous en bikini sur la photo ?

Elle entendit clairement toute la joie de son consultant dans sa voix et elle leva les yeux au ciel. A partir de maintenant il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire.

-Je vous déteste ! gronda-t-elle, vexée.

-Mais non vous m'aimez, ça vous reviendra en mémoire ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Vous sortez de cette chambre et je vous abats, marmonna-t-elle.

-Raison de plus pour y rester, rit-il.

-Jaaaaneee, se plaignit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Elle entendit un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jane radieux. Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Je vous hais, grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-La salle de bain, c'est où ?

Elle pointa la porte d'en face du doigt et il lui adressa un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte indiquée. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis referma la porte après être entré.

* * *

Elle profita du répit pour aller s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien délogé. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se venge, mais ça dépassait ses prévisions. Quand elle ressortit, elle vit les habits de Jane devant la porte de la salle de bain et entendit l'eau couler. Elle attrapa les vêtements mouillés et retourna au rez-de-chaussée pour lancer une machine et régler le sèche-linge. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa un cachet contre le rhume ainsi qu'un verre d'eau avant de retourner dans sa buanderie pour y chercher un oreiller et une couverture.

Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi elle était pleine d'attentions pour Jane alors même qu'il passait sa vie à la contrarier et qu'il avait été particulièrement redoutable cette nuit. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, lasse, et songea que mieux valait ne pas trop se poser ce genre de questions, c'était un coup à tuer quelqu'un de blond.

Elle attendit en regardant la télé qu'il daigne quitter la douche et regarda sans vraiment regarder la course poursuite à l'écran, lessivée et n'attendant plus qu'une chose de la vie : son lit.

* * *

Jane finit enfin par redescendre, vêtu du peignoir. Elle remarqua que malgré la douche il était blanc et bien moins souriant. Elle fronça les sourcils et éteignit la télé, se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

-Vous vous sentez bien ?

-La fatigue et les éternuements ont eu raison de moi, se justifia-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

-Vous êtes brûlant, constata-t-elle.

-Normal, je sors de la douche.

-Je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose contre la fièvre, répondit-elle en l'ignorant.

Il sourit, amusé mais aussi un peu honteux. Il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs alors qu'elle était adorablement patiente avec lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé et avala le cachet qu'elle lui avait préparé à côté d'un verre d'eau. Il laissa de l'eau dans le verre, assumant qu'elle allait lui donner un autre comprimé, puis il installa l'oreiller et déplia la couverture.

-Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant le cachet.

Il la remercia et termina le verre d'eau. Il la vit se tordre les mains en face de lui, elle paraissait ennuyée. Finalement, elle se décida à parler, tout en évitant son regard :

-Je sais que vous allez me faire regretter de le dire mais je ne dormirai pas si je ne le fais pas, alors… Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé sous la pluie, c'était puéril.

Il faillit répliquer, puis jugea qu'une trêve s'imposait, alors il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

-De toute façon on est dimanche, je vais récupérer en dormant jusqu'à midi, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous serez parti à mon réveil, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit, agréablement surpris qu'elle ait compris.

-Oui, vous aurez une journée entière sans votre affreux consultant, confirma-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement alors qu'il se levait pour étendre la couverture.

-Journée de rêve, commenta-t-elle.

-Vous allez vous trimballer en tenue sexy toute la matinée et danser sur les SpiceGirls ? coupa-t-il, malicieux à nouveau.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, rougissant assez violemment au passage.

-Non je… –Arf je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de vous répondre, c'est déplacé, bougonna-t-elle.

-Vous savez, rien que de vous imaginer je trouve ça adorable, alors vous pouvez avouer…

Elle sourit et attrapa un coussin pour le lui envoyer en plein visage.

-Hey ! doucement je suis malade, protesta-t-il en posant le coussin.

-Quand ça vous arrange…

-C'est vrai, sourit-il. Mais comme je suis vraiment malade, j'ai droit à un bisou magique ?

-Allez vous faire voir Jane, vous êtes insupportable.

Il sourit et la regarda s'éloigner vers les escaliers, bougonnant contre lui à mi-voix.

-Lisbon ? la rappela-t-il quand même.

Elle redescendit quelques marches pour le regarder.

-Merci, dit-il en haussant les épaules, un peu gêné de ne pas trouver de plaisanterie pour aller avec la simplicité du mot.

-Bonne nuit Jane, lui sourit-elle en retour.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et disparut à l'étage pour aller trouver un repos bien mérité.

Jane s'allongea sur le canapé et se couvrit, cherchant quelques heures de sommeil. Il songea qu'avant son départ il avait encore des choses à faire, mais ça attendrait, il était un peu nauséeux et vraiment épuisé…

Il s'endormit avant d'avoir fini de rédiger mentalement la liste des choses à faire pour égayer la journée de Lisbon.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Lisbon descendit les escaliers, ce fut comme si Jane n'avait jamais dormi chez elle. La couverture était pliée, le peignoir aussi et il n'y avait plus trace du consultant nulle part. Elle s'approcha tout de même du canapé et frôla le dossier, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle remarqua un mot posé dans le peignoir et se pencha pour l'attraper.

_Je vous ai emprunté les boîtes de médicaments, et j'ai fait du café._

_Passez une merveilleuse journée._

_Jane._

_PS : Si vous trouvez les douze grenouilles en papier que j'ai disséminé dans votre maison avant demain, vous récupérerez peut-être la photo que je vous ai dérobée…_

-Oh le… commença-t-elle en lâchant le papier.

Elle se précipita à l'étage en courant et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Sur la commode, entre les cadres photos trônait fièrement la première grenouille, à la place où la photo d'elle en bikini était encore posée dans la nuit, photo désormais disparue.

Lisbon poussa un grognement rageur et tapa du pied, insultant mentalement Jane. Elle redescendit pour boire son café et trouva une deuxième grenouille où un petit « désolé » était griffonné. Le rire de Jane se cachait derrière ce mot, elle en était sûre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et se servit un café.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée à déambuler chez elle, découvrant parfois une grenouille de papier, trouvant sans s'y attendre des sourires amusés.

Malade ou en bonne santé, à la fin, Jane trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire sourire.

* * *

... J'avoue ne pas savoir du tout si cet OS est à la hauteur ! A vous de me dire si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez jusqu'à lundi, prochaine date de post pour vous décider. :)

Ensuite, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que j'arrêterai ces OS à 24 ou 25 histoires, parce que je n'aime pas trop dépasser ce nombre de chapitres. Mais **je n'arrêterai pas **les OS pour autant, je commencerai une autre série sous un autre nom.

PS: Pour celles qui seraient intéressées par une fiction sur The Mentalist, le résumé et la date de mise en ligne de _La Faille_ sont sur mon profil. :)


	15. Magie Enfantine

Waw, grâce à votre enthousiasme j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, je ne sais quoi vous dire sinon que vous avez mon immense reconnaissance ! :) Voici le retour des OS un peu plus mélancoliques avec _Magie Enfantine_, rien d'insupportable selon moi ! :) [Et puis grâce à _Pasca _vous aurez droit à un OS avec un Jane dénudé pour le retour à l'humour dans mon prochain post ! :)]

**Naftali**: Au début il devait se passer tellement de choses... Puis finalement, mon esprit a été en rupture d'idées dans ce genre... :( Je me rattraperai, promis :D Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

**Sweetylove30**: Je demanderai à Lisbon si elle veut bien te le prêter. :) Et si tu trouves que tes commentaires sont embêtants, je veux bien être embêtée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! :D Merci !

**FewTime**: Contente que la surprise ne t'ait pas déplu ! :) oh, et je suis d'accord quant à l'épisode, VP a vraiment tendance à être... plate est le mot. Parfois j'ai envie d'agiter un drapeau et de lui crier: eh oh la caméra tourne, sors-toi les doigts du c** ! x) Je suis vulgaire, désolée... Je tiens à préciser quant à la fiction que le résumé passe sous silence le fait qu'il y a aussi une enquête en parallèle, détail certes, mais important. :) J'ai déjà tous les OS qu'il me faut pour finir la série, j'espère qu'ils te plairont ! Et sans voir trop loin, j'espère déjà que celui-ci te plaira :)

**LAurore**: Thanks ! Je suis ravie qu'il ait été à la hauteur :D (mon angoisse perpétuelle...)

**Pasca**: Ok, le prochain post est pour toi ! x) Contente que la suite t'ait plu et merci pour ton dynamisme ! :)

**Enjoy**: Wow, ça me va droit au coeur, j'ai sauté de joie en lisant ta review -littéralement ! :)

**Ship-o-Romane**: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais retenu la fin en particulier pour "Thé ou Café", je m'étais appliquée ! :) Et si tu as aimé la raclée d'Affaires d'Etat, le prochain OS a une chance de te plaire. :) Merci pour tes deux reviews !

* * *

**Magie enfantine**

Lisbon écouta l'homme qu'elle avait au téléphone déblatérer son indignation ponctuée d'insultes sans intervenir. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés depuis le début de la tirade, comme si elle connaissait le refrain par cœur et attendait juste de pouvoir saluer l'homme et raccrocher.

Lorsqu'enfin la voix courroucée cessa de lui donner le pire des maux de tête, elle put reprendre la parole d'une voix lassée, rouvrant les yeux du même fait :

-Croyez bien que mon collègue sera puni par nos services, je vais en référer à ma supérieure aujourd'hui même et ça ne se reproduira plus.

L'homme grommela puis la salua sans manière avant de lui raccrocher plus ou moins au nez. Lisbon reposa le combiné du téléphone et prit une longue inspiration avant de se pincer le nez, les yeux fermés. Elle tentait vainement de rester sereine et de repousser le mal de tête, mais elle sentait d'avance qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Alors, dans un soupir, elle se leva et quitta son bureau.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Jane ? demanda-t-elle à son équipe.

Cho et Rigsby lui offrirent une moue négative, elle se tourna donc vers VanPelt avec espoir.

-Je crois qu'il est monté au grenier, l'informa la rousse.

-Merci, marmonna Lisbon tout en tournant déjà les talons pour se diriger vers le grenier.

Elle monta les marches lentement, cherchant déjà comment elle allait présenter les choses en gardant son calme et en se préparant à toute éventualité. Elle ne frappa pas avant d'entrer, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le laisser préparer un minimum sa défense –même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour avoir une répartie parfaite.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et croisa les bras en observant le dos de Jane alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres.

-Jane, l'appela-t-elle.

-Lisbon ! l'accueillit le blond dans un sourire lorsqu'il se fut tourné. Vous jouez à cache-cache ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire du consultant.

-Jane, ça fait la cinquième fois en deux semaines, lui reprocha-t-elle, décidant d'aller droit au but.

-Je sais que vous êtes en colère parce que des gens bien plus en colère vous ont dépréciée au téléphone une fois de plus, mais envoyez-les balader Lisbon, vivez un peu ! l'encouragea-t-il, enthousiaste.

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi, il y a des lois et vous les enfreignez. Vous devez arrêter de prendre les services sociaux pour des imbéciles.

-Oh pardon, ils se sont sentis insultés ? s'amusa le blond en s'appuyant contre la table derrière lui.

Lisbon soupira, Jane se murait derrière ses habituelles plaisanteries, évitant les sujets houleux.

-Jane, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, où est-elle ?

Jane perdit son sourire, elle crut presque voir un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux, mais l'instant suivant, ce n'était plus qu'un doute.

-Kya, appela-t-il soudain, se tournant vers une vieille armoire. Tu peux sortir, l'agent rabat-joie nous a trouvés, ajouta-t-il avec un regard désapprobateur pour Lisbon.

-Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles, soupira la brune.

Ladite Kya sortit de l'armoire. C'était une petite fille blonde, vêtue d'une robe de princesse bleutée et portant fièrement une couronne argentée, sûrement en plastique. Elle avait les yeux aussi bleus que sa robe et ils pétillaient de malice, faisant irradier son visage rond et souriant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

-Bonjour agent Lisbon, salua-t-elle. Vous venez me ramener dans le Donjon ?

Lisbon fusilla Jane du regard puis s'accroupit face à la petite fille.

-Je suis désolée ma puce, mais Jane n'a pas le droit de te faire sortir comme ça de l'orphelinat, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

-Mais les gardiens ils veulent pas qu'ils viennent me voir, protesta Kya, la mine boudeuse.

-Ce ne sont pas des gardiens, rectifia Lisbon, ce sont des assistantes sociales, et elles sont là pour veiller sur toi en attendant de te trouver une famille.

-Mais j'ai une famille, protesta la petite fille.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre, maudissant mille fois Jane par la pensée, puis attrapa les mains de la blondinette pour les presser doucement dans les siennes.

-Ecoute ma puce, tu dois retourner là-bas, les gens vont prendre soin de toi…

-Mais j'aime bien Jane moi !

-Vous voyez, elle m'aime bien, intervint Jane avec un sourire.

-Vous taisez-vous, je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard, répliqua sèchement Lisbon en se tournant brièvement vers lui. Kya, je suis désolée, crois-moi, mais ce sont les lois, Jane ne peut pas t'enlever à l'orphelinat et comme ça fait la cinquième fois, il est probable que les gens demandent à un juge une ordonnance contre lui.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils et se tordit la bouche, comme pour réfléchir, puis, étonnée, elle se tourna vers Jane.

-T'es malade ? s'enquit-elle, visiblement anxieuse.

-Une ordonnance c'est un ordre sur un bout de papier, expliqua Jane.

Kya acquiesça, puis retourna son attention vers Lisbon.

-Et c'est un ordre de quoi ?

-C'est un ordre qui empêchera Jane de te revoir, annonça Lisbon à regret.

Les yeux de la petite fille perdirent soudain toute joie et son visage s'assombrit.

-Mais c'est mon ami, protesta-t-elle. Il est drôle et je l'aime bien.

Lisbon sentit qu'elle glissait irrémédiablement vers le rôle de la méchante. Elle l'avait vu venir lorsque deux semaines plus tôt Jane avait enlevé pour la première fois Kya de l'orphelinat.

Kya avait eu la malchance d'être la fille unique d'un couple puissant, couple qui avait été violemment assassiné un mois plus tôt. Le temps de l'enquête, Jane s'était sans arrêt éclipsé pour parler avec Kya, la sortir de son mutisme, la faire rire et lui redonner le goût de vivre. Ils avaient bouclé l'oncle de la petite fille, et elle n'avait plus eu de famille en une semaine. Les services sociaux l'avaient alors prise en charge pour le plus grand désarroi de Jane qui n'avait aucune confiance dans ce système.

Et ils en étaient là, un mois après avoir fait la connaissance de Kya, pour la cinquième fois, Lisbon allait devoir ramener Kya à l'orphelinat et supporter que Jane la fasse culpabiliser avant de ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant plusieurs heures. Elle allait devoir endurer la mine triste de la petite fille le temps du trajet en voiture, puis elle allait encore avoir cette horrible sensation de ne pas suivre son cœur, et cet affreux besoin de pleurer… Mais cette fois, Lisbon savait qu'elle avait un pire rôle, Kya allait être déplacée vers un autre orphelinat, l'homme en colère le lui avait dit.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, souffla finalement la brune, mais tu vas changer d'orphelinat Kya, il y a plus de demandes d'adoption dans l'orphelinat où tu iras…

-Ça veut dire que je reviendrai plus ici ? s'inquiéta Kya.

Lisbon n'eut pas le courage de dire les mots, alors elle se contenta d'un signe de tête sinistre. Elle sentait le regard désespéré de Jane, mais elle refusa de le regarder, supporter les larmes qui jaillissaient des yeux de Kya était bien assez dur. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et attira la petite princesse dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer dans son cou. Elle sentit les mains de Kya se presser contre elle, cherchant à être rassurée, et elle faillit se laisser envahir par l'émotion.

Lisbon ne pleurait jamais, elle avait perdu beaucoup d'amis, de la famille aussi, mais elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle s'était promise que ça n'arriverait plus des années plus tôt, qu'elle serait toujours celle qui aide à faire passer le chagrin et non pas celle qu'il submerge.

-Bon écoute, se reprit-elle en décalant doucement la petite fille d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, je vais faire un écart. Je ne te ramènerai à l'orphelinat que ce soir à la fermeture des bureaux, d'accord ?

-Je peux rester avec Jane tout l'après-midi alors ?

Le visage larmoyant de Kya s'était un peu éclairé, alors Lisbon fut moins réticente à l'idée d'entailler les lois, elle acquiesça.

-Vous allez venir avec nous ? demanda finalement Kya.

-J'ai du travail, répondit simplement Lisbon.

-Vous pouvez pas le faire un autre jour ? Ça serait bien vous veniez vous balader avec nous…

Cette fois, Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, cherchant un soutien qu'il était pourtant stupide d'espérer de sa part. S'il s'agissait de sortir Lisbon de son train-train, Jane serait forcément pour. Et en effet, elle lut dans ses yeux sa fierté quant à la demande de Kya.

Lisbon soupira et le sourire du blond s'élargit, c'était une victoire.

* * *

Lisbon avait passé l'après-midi à se demander comment elle avait pu songer un seul instant que se laisser embarquer par Jane et Kya ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça. Elle avait l'impression de devoir gérer deux enfants au lieu d'une seule petite fille. Lorsque Kya ne courrait pas en criant après les pigeons, c'était Jane qui s'attirait les foudres de quelqu'un en essayant de l'imiter pour faire rire Kya. Elle eut également le malheur d'évoquer le manège, pensant que ça les calmerait… Elle se fit embarquer dans une calèche trop petite avec Jane pour compagnie rapprochée –ce qui voulait dire un franc malaise de trois bonnes minutes– et passa la moitié du tour à surveiller que Kya ne tombe pas du cheval qu'elle avait choisi et sur lequel elle sautillait gaiement, comme si le rythme lent du manège n'allait pas assez vite pour elle.

-C'était noble de votre part, dit Jane alors que la musique prenait fin et que le manège ralentissait.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû lui donner de faux espoirs, se contenta de rétorquer Lisbon avant de se lever pour sortir de la calèche.

Jane la suivit et sauta au bas du manège.

-Regardez-la Lisbon, elle est heureuse, fit-il en désignant Kya qui refaisait un tour.

-Mais à quel prix Jane ? Vous croyez que ce sourire ne va pas disparaître quelque part sur la route qui l'attend ? Le peu de repères qu'elle a vont lui être arrachés parce qu'on va la trimballer dans un autre orphelinat. Elle va se renfermer sur elle-même encore plus, et au final, pour quelques journées à rire, elle passera le reste de son enfance à pleurer…

-Elle a vu ses parents mourir et a appris que son oncle était le responsable, elle n'a que six ans… Ça fait d'elle la petite fille la plus blessée qui soit. Mais elle s'est souvenue de comment on rit, elle aura plus vécu avec moi que ces gens ne sauront…

-Arrêtez, coupa-t-elle. Vous tentez de justifier un besoin égoïste Jane. Vous aimez cette gamine, aussi improbable que ça soit, et vous êtes attaché à elle bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait, mais vous allez lui faire du mal si vous la laissez croire que vous serez toujours là. Elle se repose sur vous, que lui restera-t-il une fois seule ?

Jane s'enferma dans un silence buté alors que le manège tournait encore. Lisbon adressa un sourire un peu faux à Kya qui agitait la main, puis observa Jane s'éloigner, la mine défaite.

Lorsque Kya eut terminé son tour, Lisbon fouilla la foule des yeux, à la recherche de Jane. Elle le vit finalement revenir vers eux, le visage à nouveau rayonnant et tenant trois glaces à la vanille dans les mains. Il distribua le goûter et ils reprirent le chemin du CBI sans se presser, Kya se réjouissant de son après-midi.

* * *

-Quelqu'un va venir te chercher dans une demi-heure Kya, annonça Lisbon.

La blondinette était assise sur le canapé du bureau de Lisbon et observait Jane faire des tours de magie. Elle pivota brièvement son regard vers Lisbon, puis acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Jane à nouveau. Elle rit en voyant son ami faire disparaître une fois de plus la gomme qu'il avait empruntée à Lisbon.

Cette dernière les regarda faire avec un sourire triste. Elle aurait aimé que l'histoire se finisse bien, et que ces deux-là puissent rester ensemble. Ils avaient tant de choses à s'apporter, tant de rires à partager… Elle soupira puis se remit à la rédaction de son rapport. Elle avait pris du retard.

Peu avant l'arrivée de l'assistante sociale, Lisbon leva enfin les yeux et remarqua que Jane s'était assoupi sur le canapé, Kya endormie sur son ventre. Elle sentit une fois encore les larmes l'assaillir mais elle tint bon, les repoussant avec force. Elle trouvait la situation si injuste… Elle en voulait tellement à Jane d'avoir rendu cette petite fille si dépendante de lui… tout en devenant lui-même si attaché à elle. Au final, elle en souffrait autant qu'eux, parce que cette petite fille était la plus adorable qui soit, parce que son consultant méritait ce rayon de soleil dans sa vie de ténèbres… Et parce qu'elle serait forcément celle sur qui la culpabilité retomberait.

Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et elle se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour aller ouvrir et se glisser en dehors de son bureau.

-Bonjour je suis… commença une femme brune, joviale.

-L'assistante sociale, coupa Lisbon avec une faible tentative de sourire. Ecoutez, c'est un peu délicat, mon ami Patrick Jane et Kya se sont beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre, vous pourriez leur laisser juste quelques minutes pour se dire au revoir ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire compréhensif. Lisbon la remercia puis retourna dans son bureau pour s'approcher des dormeurs. Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la tête de Jane, s'apprêtant à le réveiller en douceur pour une fois, lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main interrompre la sienne.

-Tu lui plais tu sais ? souffla Kya.

Lisbon la dévisagea, surprise, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire l'enfant.

-Il dit que tu es jolie, et qu'il t'aime bien, mais moi je sais qu'il t'aime plus que bien…

-Petite crapule, tu n'es pas sensée révéler tous mes secrets, protesta la voix endormie de Jane.

Lisbon observa le sourire de Jane se former alors qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés et elle rougit légèrement, bien malgré elle.

-L'assistante sociale est là, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Jane ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne put croiser le regard de Lisbon, elle s'était déjà levée. Elle l'évitait bien sûr, elle savait à quel point il souffrait de la situation. Elle attrapa Kya et la souleva pour la remettre sur pied, l'aidant à défroisser ses habits avant de lui remettre sa couronne.

-Au revoir petite princesse, souffla-t-elle.

-Au revoir Lisbon, lui sourit Kya, l'enlaçant du même fait.

La brune lui rendit son étreinte, puis embrassa son front et se leva.

-Je vous attends dehors avec l'assistante sociale, annonça-t-elle en regardant quelque part en direction de Jane.

Il cherchait toujours son regard, elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas capable de lui donner ce qu'il cherchait. Elle ne pourrait pas l'apaiser cette fois-ci, elle souffrait presque autant que lui.

Elle quitta la pièce et s'approcha de l'assistante sociale pour engager une conversation badine. Tout plutôt que de penser au départ de Kya, tout plutôt que de penser à la douleur de Jane.

* * *

Lorsque Kya sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle. Lisbon vit que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, mais elle gardait son beau sourire d'enfant rayonnante. A cet instant Lisbon sut que même si elle ne serait sûrement jamais amenée à revoir Kya, elle garderait à jamais en mémoire cette force de la nature, ce rayon de soleil qu'elle incarnait avec tant de courage et d'enthousiasme. Si petite, et pourtant bien plus compréhensive du monde l'entourant…

-Bonjour, salua Kya à l'intention de l'assistante sociale. Je peux y aller maintenant.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en même temps que la jeune femme à côté d'elle. Une fois les présentations finies, Kya prit la main de sa nouvelle amie puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec elle non sans s'être tournée pour adresser un au revoir à la brune.

Cette dernière sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et adressa un vague signe de main, sans conviction aucune, à l'enfant. Cette dernière s'arrêta soudain, lâcha la main de l'assistante, puis courut en direction de Lisbon pour se jeter dans ses jambes, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Lisbon sentit que les larmes se précipitaient au bord de ses yeux, mais elle tint bon, une dernière fois. Elle se baissa vers Kya et lui donna le câlin qu'elle réclamait, caressant doucement ses cheveux, embrassant de temps à autre sa tempe. Elle attendit que Kya se calme puis prit son visage en coupe, lui adressant un faible mais sincère sourire.

-C'est une nouvelle aventure Kya, lui souffla-t-elle, rends-nous fiers de toi, d'accord ?

Kya acquiesça, la mine abattue.

-Tu vas me manquer, et Jane aussi.

-Je sais ma puce, et tu nous manqueras aussi beaucoup, mais un jour peut-être, quand tu auras grandi, tu pourras revenir nous voir, qu'en dis-tu ?

Kya acquiesça une fois encore, cette fois avec un début de sourire.

-J'aurai le droit de venir ? s'assura-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, tant que c'est dans les règles.

Cette fois, Kya lui adressa un vrai sourire, puis enlaça son cou. Elle lui murmura un merci qui valait tous les espoirs du monde, puis se détacha d'elle et rejoignit l'assistante sociale.

Lisbon resta au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce que la silhouette sautillante de la blondinette ait disparu à l'angle. Elle sentit l'urgence de retourner dans son bureau alors qu'elle était assaillie par un sanglot.

Elle avait oublié que Jane y était resté, et peu importait, car pour la première fois depuis des années : elle pleurait.

Elle n'aurait su dire si ça la soulageait, elle avait la sensation de porter tous les chagrins du monde, comme si le départ de l'enfant avait été de trop. Elle tenta de se reprendre, attrapant un mouchoir pour effacer les preuves jusqu'à s'en faire mal au visage.

Elle fut arrêtée dans sa frénésie par une main douce et beaucoup plus mesurée que la sienne. Elle ne leva pas ses yeux larmoyants et rougis, trop honteuse et triste pour se battre. Cependant, il resta silencieux, se contentant de prendre un mouchoir sec pour essuyer ses joues avec délicatesse, puis, voyant que les larmes essuyées étaient aussi vite remplacées par de nouvelles, il sembla penser que consoler la jeune femme était plus logique. Il jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle, puis posa ses mains sur la taille de Lisbon pour l'amener à poser son front contre son torse. Il tapota maladroitement son dos puis laissa ses mains immobiles, attendant qu'elle se calme, ou qu'au moins elle le repousse.

Au lieu de cela, elle colla tout son corps au sien et s'agrippa à son veston, comme désespérée. Elle pleura durant plusieurs longues minutes où il ne sut quoi faire sinon la laisser se blottir contre lui, puis, au grand soulagement du consultant, elle se calma enfin.

Il se décala délicatement et put enfin sécher les dernières larmes de la jeune femme. Alors seulement elle releva ses yeux emplis de douleur vers lui. Il trouva presque amusant qu'elle ressemble tant à une enfant.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Vous aviez raison, soupira-t-il, il m'a juste fallu un peu de temps pour le comprendre… Et puis, Kya m'a aidé, je dois l'avouer. Elle m'a même menacé.

-Ah oui ? sourit légèrement Lisbon.

-Elle m'a promis qu'il m'arriverait d'horribles choses si jamais je ne vous protégeai pas de la tristesse. Elle a ajouté, je cite : « c'est pas parce que je pars que vous devez vous disputer. ».

-Charmante enfant.

Et enfin elle souriait. Jane remit machinalement en place la mèche brune qui s'était aventurée sur la joue de Lisbon, puis sourit à son tour.

-Nous avons rencontré l'une des plus merveilleuses petites filles au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune ne put qu'acquiescer avec un léger sourire, déjà tristement nostalgique.

-Arrangeons-nous pour tirer des leçons de ses sages conseils d'enfant clairvoyante.

-Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ? se moqua légèrement Lisbon, de plus en plus de retour à elle-même.

-Vous pensez qu'elle n'a pas eu de sagesse ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous voulez parler de ce qu'elle a dit sur le fait que vous m'aimiez plus que bien ? le taquina Lisbon.

Jane retrouva enfin son sourire brillant, charmeur même.

-La vérité, c'est un secret que Kya a volé et emporté, rétorqua-t-il.

-Elle reviendra un jour.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

-Je le sens, affirma Lisbon.

-Vous le sentez ? releva-t-il, mi sceptique, mi moqueur.

Elle prit la main de Jane pour la lui faire poser sur son torse. Il sentit son propre cœur battre sous sa main et sourit légèrement.

-Vous le sentirez vous aussi, dit-elle, je le sais. Ça doit être juste à côté de la partie de vous qui dit « Lisbon me plaît mais elle ne le saura jamais ».

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de retirer sa main.

-Vous êtes un redoutable devin Lisbon, je vais surveiller mes arrières, se moqua-t-il.

Elle se décala, roulant des yeux, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle allait s'asseoir lorsqu'elle sentit Jane envahir son espace vital. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, il la prit par surprise en déposant ses lèvres avec douceur sur sa joue.

-Merci Lisbon, murmura-t-il, collant son front contre la tempe de la brune immobile.

-Merci pour quoi ? gémit-elle –bien malgré elle.

-Pour une petite fille qui sourit, et pour votre force, votre confiance… Votre présence.

Elle voulut bafouiller quelque chose, mais le temps qu'elle retrouve la parole, il ne lui restait plus que la porte close de son bureau à qui s'adresser. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et observa son bureau sans le voir. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur un dessin enfantin que Kya avait dû déposer en douce sur une pile de papiers. Il y avait une tentative pour représenter un manège où un seul gribouillis tenant lieu de petite fille trônait, et à côté, elle reconnut un homme et une femme se tenant la main. A la vue du jaune et du marron pour les cheveux, elle devina que le dernier message de Kya était toujours aussi plein de sagesse et de poésie.

Lisbon se sentit soulagée d'un poids et elle sourit.

Un jour, Kya reviendrait et ce jour-là, elle aurait dans ses poches quelques esquisses de vérité volée.

* * *

J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de ce que vous pouvez en penser... ça m'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs mais bon ! :)

Prochain OS mercredi après-midi, d'ici là, portez-vous bien. =)


	16. Heat Wave

Bon, je vais faire comme si ça n'était pas moi qui l'ai écrit hein, c'est une bêtise, un _délire_, il ne faut _pas _le prendre au sérieux ! :) Oh, et cet OS est dédié à **Pasca **grâce à qui je me suis quand même beaucoup amusée. :D

Merci comme à chaque fois pour vos reviews, c'est mon moteur d'écriture je vous jure ! :) Désolée à celles pour qui j'ai écrit des romans, à chaque fois j'essaye d'être brève, mais je parle, je parle... :)

**Elise**: Deux reviews qui donnent le sourire ! C'est étrange que tu parles d'une suite à cette histoire parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai pensé la même chose en fait. Tu prêches une convaincue, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Désolée si ton âme de shipeuse ne trouve pas sa dose dans cet OS-ci... j'essaierai de faire en sorte que mon prochain post soit plus... romantique dirons-nous! :) Merci !

**Nono2b**: Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'était pas mon but, je le promets ! Mais je suis contente que tu ais aimé, encore plus que tu ais trouvé ça beau ! :) Tu ne trouveras certainement pas celui-ci beau, peut-être affligeant, mais beau... nan. :) Merci !

**Naftali**: Promis, cet OS-ci est beaucoup moins triste! Dis-toi que c'est une esquisse du rattrapage que tu attends ! ;) Et merci !

**Enjoy**: Oh ben je ne sais plus quoi dire moi...^^' Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir ce que tu dis mais je suis désolée de passer par l'émotion... Espérons que celui-ci te rendra le sourire ! :)

**LAurore**: Merci beaucoup ! Et je compte bien continuer. :)

**Ship-o-Romane**: Exactement ! C'est la phrase ! :) Je suis absolument ravie que tu ais aimé Kya, c'est un personnage que j'ai créé il y a... pfiou, trop longtemps pour ma mémoire, et elle est assez récurente dans mes histoires, le plus souvent sous le nom de Kya mais parfois elle porte un autre nom. Donc je suis contente que tu l'ais appréciée ! :)

**janeandteresa**: ahah, non je crois pas qu'il changera :) Merci de la review !

**FewTime**: Tu es magicienne, avoue ! Tu as des pouvoirs qui font que chacune de tes reviews me colle le sourire. :) Kya est une petite fille qu'on retrouve dans plusieurs de mes écrits, c'est un personnage que j'ai tellement aimé la première fois que je l'ai écrite, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la ramener... :) Bon, en revanche, l'OS que tu vas lire, ce n'est absolument pas la qualité pour laquelle tu as signé, j'espère que tu ne fuiras pas en courant ! :) Merci pour tes encouragements et merci pour chaque review laissée !

**

* * *

**

**Heat Wave.**

C'était définitif et irrévocable, après avoir passé la nuit à tourner et virer, Patrick Jane pouvait affirmer catégoriquement détester la chaleur. Il avait essayé tous les remèdes : ouvrir la porte-fenêtre du balcon, enlever les couvertures, renoncer à son pyjama, prendre une douche froide… L'insupportable chaleur revenait forcément le mettre mal à l'aise et l'empêcher de dormir. Il avait fini par prendre une dose de plus de somnifère afin de s'assurer un minimum de sommeil.

Cependant, à son réveil, Jane constata qu'il pouvait ajouter deux autres éléments à la liste des choses définitivement et irrévocablement détestées : les somnifères et les services d'hôtel.

Il était dix heures, l'équipe n'avait pas dû l'attendre pour partir sur le terrain et il avait été tellement assommé par le médicament qu'il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que la femme de chambre avait dû passer pendant son sommeil.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que la femme en question avait été consciencieuse, elle n'avait laissé aucun vêtement traîner, les emmenant sans doute à la laverie. L'autre problème était qu'il s'était dévêtu pendant la nuit. Il se retrouvait donc seul dans une chambre d'hôtel sans avoir rien à se mettre sur le dos.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement ri.

Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il réfléchit à la façon la moins humiliante pour lui de demander de l'aide. Il soupira de plus belle : personne ne le laisserait jamais oublier ce moment. Ça serait l'objet de tous les chantages, sa carrière d'emmerdeur était bel et bien fichue.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il attrapa son téléphone et trouva le numéro de Cho dans son répertoire.

-Cho, lui répondit l'asiatique de son habituel ton monocorde.

-C'est Jane.

-T'es enfin réveillé ?

-Non en fait je te parle en dormant, ironisa le blond. Dis-moi, t'es loin de l'hôtel là ?

-Non ça va, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faudrait que tu me rendes un petit service, tu peux venir dans ma chambre ?

-Pourquoi tu ne te déplaces pas ?

-Enfin Cho, on ne fait pas attendre l'artiste, dépêche-toi, le pressa Jane pour éviter de répondre.

Il raccrocha, sachant que Cho ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Il l'attendit donc avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, cette situation était vraiment embarrassante, il priait pour que personne n'ait à l'apprendre. Cho était le plus enclin à être discret…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups à la porte.

-Jane tout va bien ? s'inquiéta une voix féminine.

Il se figea. Cho n'aurait tout de même pas..?

-Euh… Lisbon ?

-C'est moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas ?

-Cho n'a pas pu venir ?

-J'étais encore à l'hôtel, le gérant voulait savoir quand on repartirait et qui payait la note, expliqua-t-elle. Vous avez un problème ?

-C'est-à-dire que…

Il pesta mentalement, de tous les membres de l'équipe il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Lisbon…

-Je vous ouvre dans deux secondes ! annonça-t-il en se précipitant sur son lit.

Il attrapa les draps pour les plier et les enrouler autour de sa taille, puis il trottina jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit en restant derrière, se cachant le plus longtemps possible.

Lisbon entra, les sourcils froncés, et il poussa la porte pour qu'elle se referme derrière elle.

-Oh mais Jane ! s'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Jane se frotta l'arrière de la tête, plutôt mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

-Vous êtes nu, marmonna-t-elle.

-J'ai les draps, précisa-t-il plus par fierté que réel constat.

-Oui, mais en dessous, vous êtes nu, insista-t-elle.

-Vous aussi, sous vos vêtements vous êtes nue.

-Ok, arrêtons les constats là.

-C'est aussi mon avis, acquiesça-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous êtes nu ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes habillée ?

Elle soupira et il assuma qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, dans d'autres circonstances, tout ça aurait été vraiment drôle.

-Allez vous habiller Jane, soupira-t-elle.

-J'aimerai bien, marmonna-t-il.

-Comment ça vous aimeriez bien ?

En ne l'entendant pas répondre, elle devina qu'il était gêné, et elle comprit donc qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'être dans cette situation.

-C'est pour ça que vous aviez besoin de Cho en particulier ? demanda-t-elle.

Jane soupira et se résigna à lui raconter comment il en était arrivé là.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé au peignoir ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant machinalement vers lui.

Elle reprit une jolie teinte rouge dès lors qu'elle constata son erreur.

-Allez chercher le peignoir, y en a toujours un dans les salles de bain d'hôtel.

Jane ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila vers la salle de bain. Lisbon secoua la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Elle se calma cependant en voyant les draps sortir de la salle de bain et voler jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Déstabilisée, elle ne sut plus si elle devait partir en courant ou insulter Jane.

-Faisons un deal, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, désormais plus à l'aise dans son peignoir.

-Quel deal ?

-Vous ne dîtes rien de l'incident et je ne dirai à personne la façon dont vous m'avez regardé et au combien vous êtes rouge.

Elle croisa les bras, lui lançant un regard perçant, puis un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

-Je refuse le deal, vous pouvez raconter ce que vous voulez, ça ne vaudra jamais le plaisir que j'aurai à raconter votre mésaventure.

-Lisbon, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

-Comme si vous pouviez m'impressionner, rit-elle. Bon je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai du travail. Et puis, j'ai plein de choses à raconter maintenant, ajouta-t-elle avec malice en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Très bien vous voulez jouer à ça !

Elle se tourna, surprise, et le vit foncer sur sa table basse pour y prendre son portable avant d'appuyer sur des touches, la mine concentrée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je vous donne une raison de ne pas raconter ce qui vient de se passer, répondit-il en lui tendant le téléphone.

Elle voulut le prendre mais il recula sa main, elle comprit qu'elle devait juste regarder. Il activa la lecture d'une vidéo. Lisbon poussa un glapissement puis jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Jane.

-Vous m'avez filmée ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Que voulez-vous, vous aviez un déhanché du tonnerre, sourit-il, fier de lui.

-Ça ne compte pas ! C'était pour attraper un tueur !

La vidéo se termina et Jane reprit son portable avec la vidéo de Lisbon en t-shirt long, se trémoussant sur les Spice Girls. Elle tenta d'attraper son téléphone mais il le mit hors de portée au-dessus de sa tête.

-Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous l'aurez, dit-elle finalement.

Il se figea alors qu'elle souriait, un sourire carnassier.

-Lisbon, nous allons tous deux regretter ça, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle sourit un peu plus, tellement heureuse de le voir si mal à l'aise. Elle avait réussi à insinuer le doute, bien sûr elle ne le ferait jamais, mais lui ne le savait pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas oublier toute cette histoire ?

-Effacez la vidéo et je relâche votre ceinture de peignoir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-_Lisbon_… la supplia-t-il.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à trois Jane.

-Mais je suis attaché à cette vidéo !

-Et moi je tiens votre ceinture.

-Vous n'oseriez jamais…

Elle tira légèrement sur la ceinture et il resserra les pans de son peignoir sur lui en déglutissant.

-J'en suis déjà à deux Jane, le prévint-elle.

-Ok c'est bon vous avez gagné, je supprime la vidéo !

Il s'activa sur son téléphone, et elle relâcha la ceinture, satisfaite.

-Vous êtes vraiment une peste quand vous vous y mettez, bougonna-t-il.

-Faut croire que vous déteignez sur moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous ferai envoyer vos vêtements par la réception dès qu'ils seront secs.

Il ne la remercia pas, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, il était mauvais joueur.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour partir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Vous devriez essayer la muscu, ils ont une salle en bas, lui glissa-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

Elle ferma la porte en riant et il rouvrit pour la rappeler.

-Lisbon ! _Lisbon_ ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

Elle se tourna au bout du couloir, lui adressa un signe de la main et un immense sourire, puis disparut.

Jane poussa un long soupir et referma la porte, bougon. Il ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle… Mais il ne l'avait pas tant perdu que ça, il avait sauvegardé la vidéo sur une carte mémoire depuis longtemps, au cas où. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu oublier ce moment.

Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, et se dit que c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions en une matinée. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, très bientôt, il aurait une occasion. Et à cette occasion, il enverrait une femme de chambre chercher les vêtements chez Lisbon.

* * *

... J'ai pas de défense valable à présenter, jetez les oeufs, les tomates, je ne bougerai pas. Mais je dois avouer avoir énormément ri en l'écrivant, ça compte comme défense, non ?

Oh, et s'il y a des fans de Richard Castle, vous aurez remarqué le titre ! :D

Prochaine date de post [pour celles qui n'ont pas été effrayées par mes bêtises] dimanche. [Oui parce que samedi c'est le début de ma fiction, faut que je m'avance et tout et tout... ok je m'en vais.]


	17. Trésor d'agacement

On dirait qu'Heat Wave ne vous a pas fait fuir, bien au contraire, et vous m'en voyez ravie ! Parce que figurez-vous que je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai écrit la vengeance de Jane [Naked Heat]. Elle sera dans la prochaine série d'OS parce que celle-ci est bouclée. Oh, et il y aura d'ici quelques posts une suite à l'histoire de Kya.

Je tiens à vous remercier mille fois pour vos reviews, c'est un tel bonheur \o/ Que ce soit sur le prologue de La Faille, la première partie de Be My Anti-Valentine ou sur ces petits OS... C'est toujours un plaisir, mille mercis même si ça ne sera jamais assez de mercis !

Pour le chapitre précédent, je tiens à remercier **Sweetylove30**, **janeandteresa**, **Ricky2freime**, **LAurore **et **Ship-o-Romane**, à qui j'ai déjà répondu par "review reply". Et bien sûr je réponds aux reviews "anonymes". :)

**Naftali**: Contente que ça t'ait fait rire ! Mais également ravie que tu trouves qu'ils soient complices, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes tentatives aboutissent. Merci :)

**Pasca**: Je ne t'en veux point, ça m'a fait deux reviews d'un coup... :) Je suis super contente que cet OS t'ait plu (bah oui je te l'ai dédiée ça aurait été con que t'aimes pas XD) J'attends ton retour avec impatience, tes reviews sont toujours drôles. :)

**Elise**: Ca y est, j'ai écrit la suite à l'histoire de Kya. Elle sera postée bientôt d'ailleurs. :) Contente que tu ais aimé malgré ta déception de la fin ! Et tu me vois ravie de lire ton enthousiasme quant à ce que j'écris, merci ! :) Oh, et je réponds toujours aux reviews, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'activer les reviews... :)

**Enjoy**: Ahah, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'avais un peu peur d'aller loin, mais en fait apparemment... j'y suis pas allé assez loin, lol. Merci pour ta review ! :)

**FewTime**: Ouais tu as aimé, victoire. :) Tant mieux si tu prends les OS du genre avec plaisir puisque j'ai une suite pour la prochaine série d'OS... :) Et non ce n'est pas égoïste, tu penses à l'auteur que je suis qui écris jours après jours en se disant: j'espère que ça va plaire, croise les doigts... Donc merci de laisser tes reviews à chaque fois ! - Oh et je te répondrai plus en détail sur le chapitre 1 de La Faille mais je tiens à te rassurer, je finis toujours les fictions que je poste et celle-ci ne fera pas exception, promis !

**Gavroche31**: Oh merci, quel enthousiasme ! :D Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

* * *

**Trésor d'agacement.**

Rigsby poussa un long soupir agacé en tendant la pièce de monnaie à Jane. Ce dernier referma la main dessus, et quand il la rouvrit, la pièce avait disparu. Il s'attira un regard noir de l'agent.

-Tu as encore gagné, pas la peine de me narguer en prime, s'agaça-t-il.

-A moi ! intervint VanPelt avec bonne humeur. Je parie que je peux la cacher et que cette fois tu ne la trouveras pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce risque Grace, la prévint Rigsby, il a trouvé vingt-deux fois et j'ai tout essayé, vraiment tout.

Jane haussa les épaules, amusé, puis tendit la pièce à VanPelt.

-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Rigsby, lui dit Cho, il va encore t'avoir.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils boudent parce qu'ils ont perdu, sourit Jane, fier de ses tours.

-Il est tordu, insista Cho en ignorant le blond. Il a trouvé jusque dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Mais VanPelt ne prit pas garde aux avertissements de ses comparses et ordonna à Jane de fermer les yeux. Le consultant obéit, surveillé strictement par Rigsby et Cho pendant que VanPelt partait cacher la pièce de monnaie.

Elle revint cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, puis s'assit à son bureau, l'air ravie, rayonnante même. Jane fut autorisé à rouvrir les yeux, et à l'instant même où il le fit, il fixa Grace, la sondant de son regard le plus profond.

-Tu l'as caché à un endroit totalement improbable, lança-t-il. Un endroit où tu es sûre que je ne chercherai pas, je me trompe ?

-Je ne dirai rien, sourit-elle.

-Hum, ça doit être ça, tu es bien trop contente de toi pour l'avoir cachée sans coup retord.

Elle rit légèrement puis fit mine de s'intéresser à son écran d'ordinateur sous les yeux amusés de Cho et Rigsby. Ils avaient tous deux perdus à ce jeu, ils espéraient donc que Grace sauverait leur honneur en gagnant la partie contre Jane.

* * *

Le consultant passa une heure à déambuler dans tout l'étage, posant des questions à VanPelt à chaque fois qu'il pensait s'approcher d'un endroit crucial. Elle ne répondait jamais, et à chaque nouvelle question, son visage s'illuminait un peu plus.

Mais Jane ne s'avouait pas vaincu, loin de là ! Personne ne remettrait ses méthodes en jeu. Il sentait que Grace se tendait quand il approchait de certains endroits, mais le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'endroits totalement différents… Il assuma donc qu'il ne pourrait pas se fier au langage corporel de la rousse. Ça réduisait largement son efficacité, il allait devoir se concentrer sur la façon de penser de Grace ou essayer de l'avoir à la ruse.

Au bout d'une nouvelle heure d'observation et de recherches, il eut ses premiers doutes. Malgré lui il n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer à lire le langage corporel de son amie, et elle se tendait vraiment comme si elle craignait qu'il ne trouve… Il remarqua alors avec étonnement qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était sur ses gardes, c'était lié à un élément particulier. Et cet élément n'était autre que Lisbon.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Lisbon était allée de bureaux en bureaux pour de la paperasse, passant parfois voir son équipe pour échanger quelques mots. Et toutes les fois où Jane s'était approché d'elle ou lui avait parlé, Grace avait été tendue.

Il fronça les sourcils, toujours perdu dans sa réflexion, VanPelt aurait-elle mis Lisbon dans le coup ? Connaissant l'appréhension de la brune pour ses tours c'était peu probable… Mais s'il considérait le plaisir proche du sadisme que Lisbon pouvait éprouver lorsqu'elle prenait le dessus sur lui, elle était bien capable d'avoir accepté un pacte stupide pour cacher une pièce de monnaie et le faire perdre.

-Vous avez le dossier de Marlowe ? demanda Lisbon en s'arrêtant à côté de VanPelt.

VanPelt fouilla une pile de dossiers puis en sortit un qu'elle tendit à sa supérieure. Cette dernière la remercia, un sourire en prime, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

Cette fois, Jane en était sûr, VanPelt s'était un peu tournée vers lui pour le regarder et Lisbon avait paru presque complice même si c'était quasi indécelable.

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Lisbon ! l'interpela-t-il en trottinant pour la rattraper.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Grace paraître exaspérée et se félicita intérieurement. Pendant ce temps, Lisbon s'était arrêtée avant d'entrer dans son bureau et l'observait, un sourcil relevé.

-Dîtes-moi Lisbon, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me cacher par hasard ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.

-Quelque chose à vous cacher ? releva-t-elle, sceptique. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Une pièce de monnaie que VanPelt vous aurait donnée en vous faisant jurer de ne rien me dire, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée.

-C'est encore un de vos jeu ? s'enquit-elle, semblant finalement comprendre.

-Bizarre, marmonna-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans l'océan vert des siens.

-Bizarre quoi ?

-Vous ne semblez pas mentir, expliqua-t-il, ennuyé.

-Vous mentir à propos de quoi Jane ? De quoi vous parlez ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Oubliez, je finirai bien par trouver.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner à son divan et adressa une grimace à VanPelt qui souriait, rayonnante. De dos, il manqua le léger sourire amusé de Lisbon.

* * *

Jane cherchait toujours en début de soirée. Allongé sur son divan, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation absente du plafond, il repassait en revue sa journée, essayant de voir les détails qui auraient pu lui échapper, comprendre le comportement de VanPelt. Il aurait pourtant juré que Lisbon était dans le coup.

-Bonne nuit Jane, lui lança Cho en attrapant sa veste.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Jane en lui adressant un signe de main absent.

-N'abîme pas trop ton précieux talent à chercher toute la nuit, se moqua Rigsby, avoue-toi vaincu, tu te sentiras soulagé.

-Jamais ! répliqua le blond en se redressant.

Rigsby et Cho échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Rigsby riait.

VanPelt fit irruption, toujours aussi souriante. Les deux autres se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur alors qu'elle s'approchait du consultant à l'orgueil amoché.

-Tu as jusqu'à mon retour demain matin, annonça-t-elle. Si tu n'as pas trouvé d'ici là, tu devras t'avouer vaincu.

-Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, lui répondit Jane dans un sourire.

-Et pourtant… triompha la rousse. Bonne nuit Jane.

Il lui répondit d'une moue mi-blasée, mi-amusée. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les deux autres, gagnante par avance.

Jane soupira, il avait malheureusement l'affreuse sensation qu'il allait perdre. Il allait se rallonger pour ressasser encore et encore toute la journée lorsqu'il vit la lumière du bureau de Lisbon.

Le doute l'assaillit de nouveau, et si Lisbon avait réussi à lui mentir ? C'était un coup dur pour son ego, mais il préférait encore perdre cette bataille plutôt que de perdre la guerre.

Il se leva pour prendre la direction du bureau de l'agent senior.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas vu une pièce que VanPelt voulait cacher ? attaqua-t-il d'emblée en entrant.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil en face du bureau de Lisbon alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui, souriant.

-VanPelt m'a expliquée que vous étiez en train de perdre un de vos jeux, dit-elle.

-Oh je vois, solidarité féminine, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Ça vous dérange si je fouille votre bureau ?

-Oui, ça me dérange.

Jane haussa les épaules, l'air de n'en avoir pas grand-chose à faire, puis se leva pour se diriger vers le canapé. Il passa ses mains entre les coussins sous le regard amusé de Lisbon, puis se redressa pour la fixer. Elle était impassible si on omettait son sourire victorieux. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours en la fixant… Elle ne cilla pas. Il fit tous les coins de la pièce sans provoquer la moindre réaction de sa part. Elle prit même la peine de se lever lorsqu'il arriva vers elle pour fouiner du côté du bureau.

Il eut beau refaire deux fois le tour du bureau tout en l'observant minutieusement, elle n'avait aucune réaction. La pièce n'était donc pas dans le bureau de Lisbon.

Il soupira et s'apprêta à partir avant qu'elle ne le raille lorsqu'il la vit s'asseoir du coin de l'œil. Et soudain, un nouveau doute s'insinua.

-Hum, je vais vérifier une dernière fois ce coin, mentit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se leva, pour le laisser faire, mais au lieu d'examiner le bureau comme il l'avait prétendu, il continua son approche. Elle se tendit.

-Ahah ! triompha-t-il. Vous avez la pièce sur vous !

-Oh vraiment ?

-Je suis impressionnée, vous m'avez vraiment bien menti, sourit-il. Vous me donnez la pièce maintenant ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Jane.

-Vous ne voulez pas en arriver là Lisbon, je vous jure que vous ne voulez pas en arriver là.

-En arriver à quoi ?

Il lui fit le coup du sourire en coin, celui qui la déstabilisait toujours un peu.

-Je vais devoir vous fouiller, annonça-t-il en tendant les mains.

-Vous me touchez, vous êtes mort. La phrase est assez simple à comprendre ? l'arrêta-t-elle, menaçante.

Il rit et croisa les bras, la regardant des pieds à la tête.

-En fait je n'en aurai pas besoin, vous m'avez indiqué la réponse.

-J'ai fait ça ? répliqua-t-elle, agacée et sarcastique.

-Vous avez immédiatement posé vos mains sur votre poitrine, j'en déduis que la pièce est dans votre décolleté. Donnez-la-moi s'il vous plait.

Elle le dévisagea, à mi-chemin entre l'offense et la surprise.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, j'ai gagné, c'est le jeu.

-Il n'y a rien dans mon décolleté, répliqua-t-elle, butée.

-Oh ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même, la railla-t-il.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi je ne dois pas vous frapper ?

-Vous m'aimez trop pour ça.

-Faux, je vais vous frapper… Et arrêtez tout de suite de regarder ma poitrine, ajouta-t-elle.

-Donnez-moi cette pièce qu'on en finisse Lisbon, répéta-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'agaçait. Puis elle soupira. Elle vit avec déception un immense sourire illuminer le visage de son consultant.

Elle plongea sa main dans son t-shirt et en sortit la pièce de monnaie. Jane la prit avec un sourire de vainqueur, il resta quelques instants supplémentaires face à Lisbon, pour qu'elle sente l'agacement de la défaite s'emparer d'elle. Lorsqu'il jugea que le regard de sa supérieure était assez noir, il lui adressa un dernier sourire, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il repassa néanmoins la tête par la porte le temps d'accrocher le regard de Lisbon.

-Le noir vous va à ravir, commenta-t-il non sans malice.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, rougit violemment, puis lui lança l'agrafeuse suivie d'un « _JANE ! _» particulièrement bruyant. Le consultant repartit en riant, fier de sa réplique, fier de sa victoire, et fier d'avoir évité l'agrafeuse. Le risque en valait la peine.

Il déposa la pièce de monnaie sur le bureau de VanPelt avant de partir, et il ne put s'empêcher de savourer une dernière fois la grandeur de sa victoire. Il imagina avec délice la mine déçue de son amie lorsqu'elle découvrirait le lendemain matin qu'on ne cachait rien à Patrick Jane... pas même le décolleté de Teresa Lisbon.

**

* * *

**

_Gné_, vous allez vraiment finir par me croire perverse, non ? ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Le prochain OS sera posté mercredi en soirée [je vais passer quelques jours chez mes parents qui n'ont une connexion que la nuit...] et sera un OS un peu plus centré sur Lisbon, et moins drôle aussi, mais il en faut ! :) D'ici là, Jisbonnez bien !


	18. Remember December

Je suis impardonnable, je vais répondre à vos reviews en quelques mots seulement, mais pour ma défense, j'ai une sévère bronchite [ô toi asthme qui pourrit ma vie...] et la connexion internet est fichtrement lente alors même que je veux poster le premier chapitre de ma fiction _La Faille_... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Mille mercis à **Ship-o-Romane**, **Sweetylove30**, **Gavroche31**, **Enjoy **[_tes reviews sont toujours un immense plaisir !_], **Elise **[l_'OS de Kya sera en ligne la semaine prochaine, je veux poster une scène plus comique avant :) _], **FewTime **[_tu m'as rassurée au sujet de ma perversité! :) et ton enthousiasme sans faille m'impressionne, vraiment !_] **Calypsoh **[_J'avoue que l'agrafeuse en prend toujours pour son grade, Jane devrait en offrir une nouvelle à Lisbon :)_], et **janeandteresa **[_Pour une fois que c'est VanPelt qui s'amuse.^^_].

_Ok avouons-le, de la neige en Californie, ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eue. Mais bon, c'est un Univers Alternatif [le flash-back du moins] donc vous me pardonnez l'incohérence hein ? =)_

* * *

**Remember December**

Une photo, une stupide photo abîmée. Apparente innocence du papier glacé, vestige de sourires oubliés. Une photo, il avait fallu qu'il y ait une photo. Quel genre d'idiot garde une photo de choses qu'il faut oublier ? Il y a bien trop de symboles dans une photo. Quand les gens sont encore là, on les regarde avec le sourire, se moquant parfois du ridicule, éprouvant quelque tendresse pour un autre moment volé à la violence de la réalité vivace. Mais quand ils sont partis, les photos prennent alors cette teinte étrange, celle du passé et de la nostalgie, une teinte qui devient peu à peu visible, l'apparence des regrets. On les regarde avec des larmes aux yeux et avec cette affreuse émotion qui serre les cœurs, et parfois même on murmure, hagard : « ça, c'était juste avant ».

Il y a trop de symboles dans les photos, trop de passé figé et pourtant enfui à jamais. Comment ne pas les haïr ? Stupides restes d'espoirs déchus, stupides souvenirs capturés, emprisonnés pour toujours dans cette froideur, cet éternel sourire sans chaleur…

Teresa Lisbon fuyait les photos, elle en avait des centaines, enfermées dans des boîtes dont elle préférait oublier les clefs. Bien sûr, elle cédait parfois à cet irréfrénable besoin de se faire du mal, encadrant un souvenir d'un chien adoré ou plaçant un vieux cadre sur une commode, un vieux cadre où ses frères et elle se voyaient encore. Elle avait besoin comme tout le monde de cette douleur teintée de la sotte sensation d'aller mieux à chaque coup d'œil. Illusion parfaite de trouver le courage dans un mensonge, dans les vestiges d'une vie brisée.

Oui, Teresa Lisbon haïssait les photos.

Et pourtant, elle tenait ce bout de papier glacé déplié dans sa main depuis dix bonnes minutes. Assise sur son divan, la porte de son bureau fermé, elle avait oublié le reste du monde. Sûrement était-elle perdue quelque part dans la photo, au côté du fantôme qui l'habitait.

C'était idiot d'avoir oublié, de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Les gens morts ne ressemblent jamais vraiment à leur splendeur passée, comme si le sourire figé des photos était brisé quelque part dans le processus. Un rire pouvait-il éclater en morceau comme de la glace alors qu'il avait semblé si chaleureux ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle n'avait pas compris plus tôt, pourquoi elle avait oublié ce sourire-là, cette journée d'avant drame… Et peut-être aurait-elle continuée longtemps à croire que cette femme était quelque part en train d'offrir un nouveau sourire ?

Stupide photo, stupide elle.

Lisbon soupira et replia la photo pour la poser sur la table basse. Elle se pencha pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle émergea de ses songes, elle nageait en plein cauchemar et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle était soudain loin, dans un autre temps… Quelque part en décembre, des années plus tôt.

* * *

_Le quartier était silencieux pour une fois. D'habitude animé de cris, de voitures ou de jeunes écervelés, il était aujourd'hui calme et désert. Les maisons s'alignaient sagement, plus ou moins identiques. Devant elles, les petits jardins avaient disparu sous la neige, effaçant la frontière des propriétés sans barrière. Sans doute était-ce la blancheur, la pureté de la neige, qui avait causé un tel silence. La pureté impose le respect, la beauté inspire le silence._

_Puis soudain, tout bascula. La porte d'une des maisons s'ouvrit dans un bruit sonore, violent, rompant avec l'innocence du quartier. Une jeune femme brune, petite, dévala les marches du perron pour partir d'un pas agacé, rapide, sur la route._

_-Teresa reviens ! hurla un jeune homme en sortant de la maison._

_Il dévala les marches en courant mais le temps d'arriver sur la route enneigée et les cheveux bruns, quasi noirs, ne se distinguaient presque plus au loin, malgré la blancheur. Le jeune homme envoya voler de la neige du bout du pied dans un geste rageur, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Il pesta à mi-voix puis rentra, jugeant sans doute que mourir de froid ne ramènerait pas Teresa Lisbon. Elle était bien trop en colère pour revenir dans l'immédiat._

_Il fallut vingt bonnes minutes d'un pas cadencé à Lisbon pour qu'elle ressente enfin le besoin de s'arrêter. Elle quitta la route déserte pour se diriger vers le parc. Le manège était arrêté, trop enneigé pour attirer les enfants de sa musique joviale. Elle observa un instant l'endroit, peu habituée à voir ce vieil ami tournoyant immobile et triste. Peut-être était-ce un cadeau de la neige pour s'accorder à elle ?_

_Elle soupira, un triste sourire au bout des lèvres, puis elle se dirigea vers la grande allée encadrée par les arbres. Elle s'amusa à compter les bancs, pour retrouver celui où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Elle vit quelques gens flâner alentour mais ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas s'intéresser à la vie des gens heureux._

_Elle trouva finalement son banc et s'y laissa tomber sans cérémonie. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, écoutant le calme, les murmures étouffés des passants aussi discrets que l'atmosphère enneigée. Etait-ce un crime d'apprécier de se couper du monde ? Elle se sentait coupable, irresponsable. Elle n'aurait jamais dû abandonner ses frères, ils allaient se disputer pour rejeter la faute les uns sur les autres. Mais la rage avait dépassé son instinct de grande-sœur protectrice et arbitre. On ne pouvait pas toujours être au sommet, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas une sainte après tout. Elle avait beau essayer, la perfection lui résistait, ça finissait toujours comme ça._

_Elle fut tirée de ses regrets par le rire d'une petite fille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un tricycle rose passer devant elle, une blondinette de trois ans tout au plus pédalant fièrement dessus. Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en l'observant faire demi-tour encore et encore, offrant parfois des signes de main à une grande femme blonde non loin. La femme en question remarqua le regard de Lisbon et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, s'approchant avec grâce. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle sur le banc._

_-Je m'appelle Angela, et vous ? s'enquit-elle avec aisance._

_-Teresa, répondit la brune avec une tentative de sourire aimable malgré son humeur maussade._

_-Je suis enchantée, sourit ladite Angela. Vous venez souvent ici ?_

_-J'habite pas loin._

_-Vous avez grandi dans cette ville ?_

_Lisbon avait l'impression de subir l'interrogatoire le plus poli et enjoué de sa vie. Depuis quand pouvait-on s'intéresser à elle ? Elle appartenait à l'ombre, aux sacrifiés pour le bonheur des autres. On ne lui parlait pas avec une telle joie, on la regardait s'effacer avec des sourires désolés._

_-On peut dire ça, répondit finalement Lisbon en haussant les épaules. Et vous ?_

_-Je viens juste de m'installer avec mon mari dans une maison à la périphérie de la ville. C'est un peu isolé mais c'est un endroit plaisant. J'ai amené ma fille avec l'espoir que le manège serait ouvert, elle s'ennuyait._

_-La neige a la fâcheuse tendance de contrarier les plans, se contenta de dire Lisbon, fataliste._

_-Oui c'est vrai, mais regardez-la, elle ne semble pas si triste, non ?_

_Lisbon observa la petite fille qui riait aux éclats. Elle avait abandonné son tricycle pour courir dans la neige, s'arrêtant parfois pour plonger ses petites mains gantées dans la poudreuse avant de l'envoyer dans les airs et tourner dessous. Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis se tourna vers Angela._

_-Elle semble contente d'être ici._

_-Comme pour tous les enfants, la neige a ce terrifiant pouvoir de fascination._

_-Pas tous les enfants, ne put s'empêcher de rectifier la brune._

_-Vous n'aimiez pas la neige ? s'étonna Angela._

_Lisbon fit signe que non, le regard un peu lointain. Elle secoua la tête puis eut un sourire triste._

_-On oublie trop facilement que parfois la neige se tâche de sang, sa blancheur cache toujours facilement les crimes qu'elle commet._

_-Vous êtes flic hein ? sourit Angela._

_-Oui, avoua Lisbon. Comment le savez-vous ?_

_-Je suis issue d'une famille où les forces de l'ordre sont détectées facilement, l'instinct de survie coule dans vos veines lorsque vous vivez parmi des arnaqueurs, plaisanta la blonde._

_Lisbon acquiesça, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

_-Votre mari n'a pas voulu vous accompagner ? se surprit-elle à demander._

_-Il adorerait être ici plutôt qu'à son bureau, la neige lui plaît presque plus qu'elle ne plaît à sa fille… Mais le travail c'est le travail, déplora Angela avec un léger sourire cependant. De toute façon il va bientôt arrêter, il me l'a promis._

_-Mauvais job ? s'enquit la jeune brune._

_Angela sembla hésiter, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais plus comme on hésite dans le choix des mots, incertain de la portée qu'il faut donner à une situation._

_-Il aide beaucoup de gens à se sentir mieux, à vivre avec leur passé et leurs douleurs… Mais il ne le fait pas forcément de la façon la plus honnête. Oh bien sûr il ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, et je suis intimement persuadée que parfois mentir est synonyme de guérir… Mais à trop mentir, on se perd, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_Lisbon n'était pas sûre de voir où Angela voulait en venir. Le mensonge était pour elle le pire des fléaux, destructeur, semblable à la peste qui infeste chaque pore de vie._

_-Je vois que vous ne me suivez pas trop, sourit Angela. Ce n'est pas grave, dîtes-vous juste qu'il va arrêter, parce qu'on ne vit pas toute une vie avec des mensonges, même si c'est avec de bonnes intentions. Il a été élevé comme ça, et j'ai mis du temps à lui faire comprendre le mal qu'on pouvait tirer de ses tours, il a fini par saisir l'idée._

_-Il va quitter son travail ? Ce n'est pas risqué ?_

_Angela sourit, un sourire bienveillant, rayonnant. Elle dégageait la douceur et la force d'un matin ensoleillé, cet instant précis et rare où les premiers rayons se battent contre la nuit pour la rendre aux ténèbres, quelque part ailleurs sur terre._

_-Il a déjà un travail de secours, il coopère avec la police sur des enquêtes. Il est très doué pour… Excusez-moi, s'interrompit Angela en se levant._

_Lisbon l'observa courir vers la petite fille qui était tombée de son tricycle. Elle s'assura que l'enfant n'avait rien puis sécha ses larmes avec tendresse avant de lui faire la morale. On ne jouait pas avec l'équilibre. Son père lui avait dit cent fois que l'équilibre ne devait pas être défié, que c'était comme être sur un fil, maintenu loin du vide par la seule pensée de rester au juste milieu. Vaciller signifie chuter, on ne se penche pas, jamais, pas même d'un tricycle rose._

_Une fois assurée que sa fille allait bien, Angela revint vers Lisbon et s'assit à côté d'elle._

_-Désolée, parfois elle me rappelle son père, toujours à faire des âneries et à chercher les limites, s'excusa-t-elle dans un sourire._

_Cette femme était-elle seulement capable de ne pas être joyeuse ? Qui était cet homme qui la rendait si belle, si heureuse ? Quelle vie pouvait-elle avoir, quel bonheur pouvait-elle avoir trouvé pour sembler si pleine de vie, si rayonnante ?_

_-Vous êtes mariée ? s'enquit soudain Angela, la ramenant sur terre._

_Lisbon fit signe que non, un peu déstabilisée par la question. Elle était la maman de ses trois petits frères, la dernière chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit, c'était bien la question de se marier un jour._

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, développa-t-elle._

_-Être flic envahit votre vie ?_

_-Non, c'est juste que je dois m'occuper constamment de mes trois frères, ils se battent tout le temps. Je suis leur point d'ancrage depuis la mort de nos parents._

_-Vous êtes une sorte de sainte altruiste alors._

_-Ce sont mes frères, répondit Lisbon, comme si ça expliquait tout._

_-Je comprends, la rassura Angela, j'ai moi-même un frère et je ferai tout pour le prévenir du vide._

_Lisbon acquiesça, elle avait la douce sensation que cette Angela lisait entre les lignes plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Sinon comment expliquer qu'elle paraisse si sympathique à Teresa Lisbon, le garçon manqué ? Comment justifier cet élan de confiance et ce soudain souffle de vie insufflé par la force d'un sourire ? Cette Angela portait bien son nom, créature envoyée de Dieu pour soulager les peines, elle avait percée la carapace d'une femme qui avait oublié de sourire tous les jours, qui s'était renfermée plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu en premier lieu. Et pour une fois, Lisbon songea qu'on pouvait se rouvrir, et que sans se mentir, on pouvait guérir._

_-Ne vous faîtes pas de mal Teresa, la vie des autres est importante, leur bonheur aussi, mais négliger son propre bien, ce n'est pas leur rendre service. Nous sommes ici pour vivre, non ?_

_Lisbon acquiesça, cette fois elle voyait où Angela voulait en venir._

_-Il a de la chance votre menteur, sourit finalement la brune._

_-On me le dit souvent, rit Angela. Mais j'entends encore plus souvent l'inverse, généralement c'est lui le centre de l'attention… Moi, je suis l'assistante du magicien._

_-Menteur, magicien… Combien a-t-il de facettes ? plaisanta Lisbon –à sa grande surprise._

_-Il en a beaucoup, j'en découvre encore. Mais il sait mettre ses déguisements au placard, et il le fera définitivement bientôt, pour sa fille, pour nous._

_Lisbon sourit, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cette vie étrangère à la sienne lui semblait douce et méritante. Elle n'aimait pas les gens heureux, mais elle appréciait cette Angela. Bien sûr, elle allait disparaître, appartenir aux souvenirs, elle et sa jolie petite fille, elle et son menteur de mari. Bientôt, Angela retournerait à sa vie, et elle la trouverait encore plus belle que ce matin._

_Bientôt, Lisbon retournerait à sa vie, et elle aurait de l'espoir aux creux des mains._

_-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit soudain Angela, mais je dois y aller, mon mari va nous attendre._

_-Je comprends, acquiesça la brune en se levant en même temps que l'autre femme, celle de la joie._

_-Je pense que nous ne nous reverrons pas, c'est un peu dommage, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Lisbon lui sourit et lui tendit la main._

_-Parfois une rencontre suffit, répondit-elle._

_-Vous apprenez vite de la vie, se réjouit Angela en serrant sa main._

_Elle garda longtemps la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, comme pour lui faire passer un peu de cet aura si magnifique, si prometteur._

_-Prenez-soin de vous, et pardonnez-vous plus souvent Teresa, dit-elle finalement, relâchant sa main avec douceur._

_-J'essaierai, répondit Lisbon avec à sa grande surprise des accents de promesse au fond de la voix._

_Angela lui sourit une dernière fois puis alla récupérer le tricycle avant d'intimer à sa jolie petite fille de la suivre. Elles se tournèrent un peu avant de disparaître définitivement de la vie de Lisbon, le temps d'agiter leurs mains pour lui dire adieu._

_Puis, dans un rire, un dernier rayon de lumière, elles quittèrent le parc comme on s'évapore d'une vie. Et pourtant, Angela avait laissé dans le cœur de Lisbon le plus beau des cadeaux : la chaleur des sourires._

_La brune resta encore un peu immobile, puis elle se leva et décida de rentrer. Elle allait retrouver sa vie chaotique, les disputes de ses frères et la douleur de se sentir déchirée… Mais elle allait garder au fond d'elle la promesse d'une vie._

_Peut-être au final voulait-elle faire comme ce mari anonyme, changer de vie pour devenir meilleure ? La neige qui se mit à tomber emporta le secret, effaçant les traces de pas d'Angela, comme pour éradiquer la dernière preuve de sa réalité._

* * *

Lisbon sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Tout était si clair maintenant, ce visage, ce sourire, ce prénom… Cette promesse, cette enfant, cette joie, cet avenir, cet homme… Les flashs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus violents, lui donnant le tournis. Le vieux manège n'avait jamais plus fonctionné après cette année-là, figeant les souvenirs avec lui. Et maintenant, maintenant, le moteur semblait revenir à la vie, la ramener face à ce mois de Décembre froid, désespérant.

Ça faisait des années désormais, et elle avait oublié. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi quelqu'un, était-ce Angela..? C'était comme si elle réapparaissait face à elle, fantôme d'une prise de conscience. Et sur ce papier glacé, elle semblait si lointaine, si irréelle. Elle souriait, Lisbon n'y croyait pas. Ça n'avait pas la force ni le rayonnement de la femme blonde qui avait partagé son banc.

Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Comment ne pas avoir fait les connexions plus tôt ?

Lisbon soupira et attrapa la photo pour aller la replacer dans la veste de Patrick Jane, son consultant. Son cœur se serra encore plus, comment allait-elle expliquer à Jane qu'il y a bien longtemps, elle s'était assise sur un banc et avait partagé un rayon de soleil enneigé avec sa tant aimée femme ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt ? Elle n'avait pas su, elle n'avait pas compris alors, que les deux silhouettes avaient quitté le parc comme on quitte la vie. Elle s'était toujours dit que quelque part sur terre, il y avait un mari comblé, qui avait changé de vie pour le sourire de la plus belle des femmes, pour le rire d'une petite blondinette pleine de vie. Elle comprenait seulement maintenant que la neige avait une fois encore cachée le sang.

Elles étaient mortes des années plus tôt, et Lisbon avait envie de pleurer comme si c'était hier. Le visage des morts changent lorsqu'on les reconnaît, photos au combien vivaces d'une vie passée… gâchée.

Teresa Lisbon n'aimait pas les photos, ces stupides photos avec lesquelles on se fait du mal. Pour ne pas oublier. Elle préférait oublier, ne pas savoir où vont les gens lorsqu'ils sortent d'un parc, les imaginer rire quelque part dans une vie qui ne serait jamais sienne. Angela et Charlotte Jane avaient illuminé une journée de sa vie, et elles les avaient toujours crues anonymes, pures, joyeuses, en vie.

Comment allait-elle dire à Jane qu'elle savait maintenant sa douleur ? Fallait-il parler ou se taire ? Enfouir à jamais ce souvenir, ce rayon de soleil désormais assombri…

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et elle lutta contre le reste. Elle avait trahi Angela, elle avait trahi Jane… Stupide photo, stupide elle.

-Lisbon..? s'inquiéta une voix dans son dos.

Elle soupira en reconnaissant Jane, elle aurait aimé avoir plus de répit, moins de remords.

-Je suis tellement désolée, souffla-t-elle.

-Désolée de quoi ? releva-t-il, perdu.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis elle ressortit la photo de la veste de Jane.

-Elle a glissé de votre poche quand vous avez posé votre veste, avoua-t-elle.

-… Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un tel état, la rassura-t-il, un brin de tristesse au fond des yeux. Ce n'est pas si grave si vous l'avez vue.

Lisbon eut un rire ironique. Si c'était grave, ça changeait tout, ça bouleversait l'ordre des choses. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, elle ne voulait pas de cette discussion, elle voulait fuir les implications, les conséquences…

«_ Nous sommes ici pour vivre, non ?_ » souffla la voix d'Angela, sortie du souvenir.

Le changement, Angela l'avait accueilli avec bonheur des années plus tôt, Lisbon se demanda si elle saurait être à la hauteur, si elle aurait le courage de changer les choses…

-Je dois vous parler d'une rencontre que j'ai faite il y a plusieurs années Jane, se décida finalement la brune. Vous voulez bien vous asseoir ?

Il tenta de la sonder du regard mais ne put rien lire. Il accepta de s'asseoir et la vit prendre place à ses côtés avec surprise.

Lisbon inspira, prenant la plus grande bouffée de courage de sa vie, puis elle raconta. Elle restitua les sensations au mieux, les sourires aussi, ils étaient si importants. Elle expliqua ce qu'elle avait trouvé, elle expliqua ce qu'elle avait perdu, sans le savoir. Puis, lorsque le silence revint, elle osa enfin tourner son regard vers lui. Elle vit qu'il pleurait, il pleurait Angela, un ange déchu qui lui avait fait offrir un cadeau, le souvenir désormais altéré d'un dernier instant de vie.

En décembre, des années plus tôt, sa femme et sa fille avaient croisé la route de Teresa Lisbon, répandant la lumière dans les ténèbres avant de disparaître vers le néant, englouties par une violence aveugle, injuste.

Lisbon hésita, puis se pencha vers l'homme pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux, anéanti par la douleur mais apaisé par sa douceur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était à son tour d'être celle qui part.

Cependant elle resterait à jamais différente de la belle et rayonnante Angela. Elle sortait du cadre, pour laisser pendant un court instant l'homme du passé accepter celui du présent. Elle sortait du cadre comme on sort d'un parc, avec l'espoir de retrouver la vie, avec l'envie de changer ce qui peut l'être.

Mais ça ne durerait que quelques instants, comme le temps de quelques flocons tardifs, et bien assez tôt, elle reviendrait sur ses pas, comme on se souvient d'un vieux chemin de Décembre, oublié, enneigé. Elle ne laisserait pas Jane derrière elle, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose. Le temps le dirait sûrement.

Une photo, une stupide photo pour des vies basculées… Et tellement de rêves abîmés.

* * *

Bon ok je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'où ça sortait toute cette mélancolie, mais bon, c'est écrit c'est écrit hein ? J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! =)

Le prochain post sera dimanche soir, pour un OS plus léger. =)


	19. Confiture

Très chères lectrices, **je vous voue un culte**, c'est décidé ! Chacune de vos reviews est un tel plaisir, merci merci [...] Merci ! Désormais en cours de rémission, je vous poste cette toute petite histoire qui j'espère vous fera rire. Je me suis pour ma part beaucoup amusée à l'écrire... =)

**Sweetylove30**: Merci, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça beau, c'était l'unique but de ce texte en fait. :)

**Gavroche31**: Désolée que tu en sois venue aux larmes ! Mais le fait que ça t'ait plu me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup ! :)

**Enjoy**: En fait, je dois avouer que cette histoire ne devait parler que de la photo, c'était un drabble... Mais finalement j'ai un peu étoffé. Donc j'avais beaucoup travaillé mes mots autour de la photo, je suis ravie que ça t'ait marqué ! Merci. :) – Oh, et je suis également très contente que tu ais aimé ma fin pour Be My Anti-Valentine !

**Elise**: Merciiiii ! C'est en fait ma vision des photos, donc si tu trouves ça vrai, c'est parce que pour moi ça l'est. :) Le prochain post sera le retour de Kya, histoire un peu plus sombre mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. En tout cas merci ! (oh, et ça y est je prends des médicaments, je me soigne, contente je suis :D)

**FewTime**: Je comprends tes raisons. :) En fait, ce texte est à l'origine un drabble autour de la photo, ma vision des photos d'ailleurs. J'ai étoffé et ajouté l'histoire d'Angela par-dessus avec l'idée de faire un truc pseudo-poétique. Du coup, le fait que mon choix des mots t'ait plu malgré ta réticence face au reste me rassure ! Merci :) – Pour ce qui est de ta review sur Be My Anti-Valentine, je dois encore te dire à quel point je te vénère ! Tu as un don pour me motiver, crois-moi, quand j'écrirais la Sphère 2, j'aurai une immense pensée pour toi et pour la review que tu as laissé sur cette troisième et dernière partie ! :) [Et désolée pour la disparition momentanée de mes marmottages, j'ai un autre défaut, celui de toujours chercher à varier mes verbes introducteurs… et de ne jamais réussir à le faire quand je le veux… :)]

**Ship-o-Romane**: Ouf, tu n'en as pas pleuré, je m'en serai voulu ! Mon meilleur Os ? wow, merci ! Je l'ai écrit plus pour écrire que pour raconter une histoire, je suis donc ravie qu'il t'ait plu à ce point, ça me fait très plaisir même. Merci encore :)

**janeandteresa**: j'avoue que j'ai fait plus drôle, j'espère que ce texte te redonnera le sourire, et merci beaucoup ! :)

**Pasca **: Youhou comment tu t'es défoulée ! :) J'a-do-re toutes tes reviews ! Contente que l'OS sur Lisbon et la pièce cachée t'ait plu, mais également que tu ais aimé l'OS précédent, plus mélancolique. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Confiture**

-Mais saleté de machin ! pesta Lisbon.

-Eh oh, doucement, femme, surveillez un peu votre langage, s'amusa Jane en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il arrêta sa progression vers les placards pour observer Lisbon, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, qui tentait vainement d'ouvrir...

-C'est ce bocal à confiture qui vous a mis dans un tel état ?

-Ca fait deux bonnes minutes que j'essaye de l'ouvrir, marmonna la brune en retentant de faire pivoter le couvercle.

-Abandonnez, il a bien gagné sa survie, plaisanta le consultant en tournant les talons pour ouvrir le placard.

Il en sortit un sachet de thé puis mit de l'eau à bouillir avant d'attraper une tasse. Il jetait de temps à autres des coups d'oeil à Lisbon qui avait attrapé un torchon pour essayer de bloquer le couvercle et enfin ouvrir son pot de confiture. Il versa finalement son eau sur son sachet de thé puis s'appuya contre l'évier pour boire, profitant pleinement de la vue amusante de la brunette en train de s'acharner plus par fierté que par gourmandise.

-Vous devriez prendre ça pour un signe Lisbon, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Vous entendez quoi par là ? s'offensa-t-elle, le regard noir.

-Je dis juste que la confiture de fraise, c'est très sucré.

-Comme toute confiture, répliqua-t-elle. Et alors ?

-Rien, rien du tout, c'était juste une remarque comme ça, sourit-il.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

-Vous ne seriez pas en train d'insinuer que j'ai pris du poids ?

-Je n'oserai jamais, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Un sourire à éclairer toute la ville, ironisa-t-elle mentalement.

-Vous êtes un enfoiré.

Puis elle se reconcentra sur son fichu bocal. Elle avait attendu toute sa longue journée de pouvoir juste tremper sa cuillère dans la confiture, avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'on lui vole ce moment de bonheur ? Elle fit étrangement le parallèle avec son habituelle question: qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'on lui colle dans les basques Patrick Jane ?

Elle rougit violemment et chassa la pensée de son esprit: non, elle n'avait à aucun moment comparé Jane à de la confiture à la fraise, elle protestait vivement.

-Vous avez dû penser à quelque chose de vraiment gênant, s'amusa Jane en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle un peu trop vivement et sans le regarder.

-Eh bien, vous êtes encore plus rouge -si tant est que ça soit possible- et vous avez arrêté de vous acharner sur votre ridicule bocal.

-Il n'est pas ridicule, protesta-t-elle en préférant ne pas relever le début de sa phrase. Il est... _hermétiquement fermé_.

-C'est une bonne description de la situation, approuva-t-il en riant. Si vous voulez je vous l'ouvre ? proposa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle ramena le pot contre elle comme s'il avait voulu le lui voler.

-Et pourquoi vous vous y arriveriez et moi pas ?

-Lisbon voyons, soupira-t-il en riant.

-Vous insinuez que c'est parce que vous êtes un homme ?

-Vous devenez ridicule, donnez-moi ce pot de confiture, insista-t-il en posant sa tasse pour s'approcher.

-Non, dit-elle fermement en cachant le pot dans son dos. Et n'essayez même pas de l'attraper, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard peu avenant.

Il secoua la tête en riant et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si vous voulez, on l'ouvre à deux, comme ça c'est un peu votre victoire à vous aussi, suggéra-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme pour déceler s'il cherchait à se moquer d'elle, mais son sourire avait perdu de sa malice et exprimait juste un sincère amusement. Elle soupira et sortit le pot de derrière son dos pour le poser sur la table devant elle.

-C'est d'accord, marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard empli de malice et elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû se souvenir plus tôt de ses talents d'acteur. Mais il était trop tard.

Il passa derrière elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait, elle sentit deux mains se glisser sous ses bras et frôler sa taille pour aller se poser sur ses mains à elles, sur le couvercle. Elle n'osa pas lui dire de partir mais la proximité lui donna fichtrement chaud et la mit profondément mal à l'aise. De toute façon si elle l'écartait, il ne la laisserait jamais l'oublier et se moquerait d'elle.

-Vous êtes prête ? s'enquit-il, son souffle dans son cou.

Elle retint un frisson et acquiesça, trop peu sûre de sa voix pour parler. Jane pressa ses mains sur les siennes et fit pivoter le couvercle du bocal dans un "pop" sonore. Elle sentit son sourire sans le voir et se demanda pourquoi il avait encore ses mains sur les siennes.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle. Vous pouvez retirer vos mains maintenant.

-Mince, moi qui prenais goût à notre câlin, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un câlin Jane, c'est... _une association de forces_.

-Une association de forces contre un bocal hermétiquement fermé hein ?

-Vous m'agacez, lâchez-moi, bougonna-t-elle.

Il rit et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la libérer. Elle le fusilla du regard et attrapa une cuillère pour enfin goûter à sa confiture.

-Vous savez Lisbon, il n'y a pas que le pot de confiture qui est hermétiquement fermé, commença-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ne terminez même pas votre phrase, le menaça-t-elle de sa petite cuillère.

Il éclata de rire et s'éloigna, mais il revint sur ses pas au dernier moment, se penchant pour que juste sa tête et une épaule n'apparaissent dans la cuisine.

-La prochaine fois que votre force ne suffit pas, vous savez où me trouver hein ?

-Vous m'agacez, rétorqua-t-elle en enfournant une nouvelle cuillère de confiture.

-Je vous achèterai un nouveau bocal quand vous aurez fini celui-là, conclut-il avec un sourire avant de partir pour de bon.

Le regard de Lisbon alla de sa cuillère au pot de confiture puis s'arrêta sur le couloir où avait disparu Jane. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa un léger sourire passer sur ses lèvres.

Elle décida de ramener le pot de confiture avec elle en rentrant, avec un peu de chance elle l'aurait fini pendant le week-end.

* * *

... Oui bon, j'ai un humour particulier je vous l'accorde. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous raconter comment m'est venu l'idée, promis ! :) Mais je veux bien vos avis... s'il vous plait ? =)

Le prochain OS est un retour de Kya au CBI, c'est un peu plus sombre mais pas non plus noir. Vous jugerez par vous-même mercredi 2 février. D'ici là, portez-vous bien !


	20. Bulletproof Heart, Kya

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Désolée de mon retard et merci de votre enthousiasme quant à mon dernier OS, bien plus sucré que celui-ci... ;) A la demande d'Elise, et en lisant vos réactions envers la petite Kya, j'ai songé que je pouvais bien écrire une suite, même si elle paraît un peu hors... _tout_. Ca sera à vous de juger. L'histoire prend place trois ans après "_Magie Enfantine_", Red John n'a pas été attrapé. Le conflit présent dans le texte n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Désolée par avance de la place que prennent les réponses aux reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer par review reply... vous ne m'en voulez pas hein ?

**Sweetylove30**: Contente que tu ais aimé cette méthode. On rêve d'un tel ouvre boîte hein ? :) J'espère que tu as eu mon mail, et merci !

**FewTime**: Ouf, me voilà rassurée, parce que de l'humour dans ce genre j'en ai à revendre mais j'hésite toujours un peu à l'utiliser... :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me lasse pas de tes reviews, je te le promets ! C'est un réel bonheur de voir le coeur que tu mets à l'ouvrage, je ne te remercierai jamais assez très chère FewTime. :)

**Gavroche31**: Oh je suis fière de moi alors ! :) Oui c'est vrai que tout de suite, les pots à confiture prennent une autre dimension... :) Merci pour ta super review. :)

**Calypsoh**: Mais que j'aime tes longues reviews, que j'aime ! :D J'ai particulèrement aimé quand tu as fait qu'il n'y avait pas que le pot d'hermétiquement fermé alors même que plus loin dans l'histoire j'ai moi-même écrit cette remarque. :) En tout cas merci beaucoup et ahah, j'espère que tu as trouvé l'extincteur..! PS: j'aime beaucoup l'idée de la bagarre, tu devrais l'écrire ! :D

**filament-de-lune**: Ahah j'avais juré de ne pas dire comment m'est venu l'idée mais en fait tu m'y forces... Parce que figure-toi que c'est un bocal à cornichons qui est à l'origine du délire ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**mymy**: Merci merci ! j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Oh, et puisque je te tiens, merci beaucoup pour ta dernière review sur Be My Anti-Valentine, et désolée de t'avoir frustrée... :)

**janeandteresa**: Contente que ça t'ait plu ! ^^ J'essaierai de ramener le sujet de Lisbon avec des arrières pensées un jour. :)

**Pasca**: Tes reviews me font vraiment trop rire, je suis fan ! :D Et figure-toi que c'est avec la technique dont tu parles que j'ai fini par avoir mon pot, mais l'idée de Lisbon et Jane m'est venu dans le processus, comme quoi la frustration, ça inspire ! XD J'ai d'autres délires en réserve, je les écrirai, promis. :) Oh, et merci pour ton autre review, je suis touchée que cet OS t'ait plu à ce point, c'est le deuxième OS que j'ai écrit sur la série. :)

**Nono2b**: Merci ! :) J'ai hésité à laisser la fin comme ça, tu me rassures ! :)

_

* * *

_

**Bulletproof Heart**

Lisbon entendit un rire d'enfant et quitta des yeux son ordinateur, intriguée. Les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés dans les bureaux.

Elle se leva pour aller passer la tête par la porte et vit une femme parler avec VanPelt, elle tenait par la main une petite fille blonde. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette faite de volants et sur sa tête trônait fièrement une couronne.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils, était-il possible que trois ans plus tard Kya n'ait pas perdu ses habitudes vestimentaires ?

Elle secoua la tête et retourna travailler, se traitant d'idiote. Kya n'avait aucune raison de revenir, elle avait dû trouver une famille et une vie bien plus décente.

Elle fut cependant figée sur place en entendant une voix enfantine retentir dans le couloir.

-Lisbon ?

Elle fit volte face, elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. Elle avait des accents un peu moins aigus mais toujours cette joie...

-Kya..? demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

La blondinette acquiesça et courut pour venir se jeter sur elle. Lisbon rit et se baissa à sa hauteur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elles restèrent un instant enlacées puis furent interrompues par la femme qui avait accompagné Kya.

-C'est ton amie Kya ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui c'est elle, sourit la petite fille en se détachant de Lisbon. C'est l'agent Lisbon ! Lisbon c'est Jenny, c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi maintenant. Elle a une grande maison et deux chiens, au début j'avais un peu peur, mais maintenant ce sont mes amis. Faudra que tu viennes les voir !

Lisbon rit en voyant Kya reprendre son souffle difficilement et lui adresser un sourire d'excuses.

-Enchantée agent Lisbon, sourit la dénommée Jenny. Kya m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je crois même que ses premiers mots à mon égard vous concernaient.

Lisbon rit et serra sa main chaleureusement.

-Il est où Jane ? s'enquit Kya en regardant son amie avec espoir.

Lisbon soupira et se pinça les nez.

-C'est un peu compliqué Kya, avoua-t-elle.

-Il est parti ?

-Non, non il est toujours là.

-Vous vous disputez encore ?

Lisbon grimaça, le sujet Jane était si sensible.

-Il a fait de mauvaises choses, il n'a plus le droit d'enquêter sur l'affaire qui l'intéresse.

-John le Rouge ? s'enquit Kya, curieuse.

Lisbon balbutia des mots incompréhensibles: Jane avait dû parler de John le Rouge à Kya des années plus tôt.

-Oui, John le Rouge, se résigna à avouer la brune.

-Oh... Il est où maintenant ?

-Il doit se cacher quelque part dans le CBI.

-Tu l'appelles ?

-Je ne peux pas, marmonna Lisbon, gênée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne répondra pas, il ne veut plus me parler.

Kya fronça les sourcils et se mit les mains sur les hanches.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Lisbon acquiesça honteusement, comme si c'était elle l'enfant. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Kya il fallait que ce soit elle la méchante, elle qui se retrouvait mal à l'aise ?

-Kya, tu importunes ton amie, intervint Jenny avant que la petite fille ne repasse à l'attaque.

-Pourquoi vous êtes fachés ? insista quand même Kya.

-Il... Jane a tiré sur quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Kya, insista Jenny, ce sont des questions personnelles, arrête.

-Mais je veux voir Jane, c'est mon ami aussi..!

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle allait pouvoir faire apparaître son consultant. VanPelt sembla être la solution car elle s'approcha, hésitante.

-Il me semble l'avoir vu monter au grenier, indiqua-t-elle.

-Merci, marmonna Lisbon.

-Super, on va le voir ?

Lisbon fit aller son regard de l'enfant à Jenny malgré elle. Si Jenny voyait qui était Jane ou du moins dans quel état d'esprit il vivait, elle n'accepterait sûrement pas que Kya revienne.

-Peut-être que je peux attendre ici si ça ne vous gêne pas trop ? suggéra Jenny en voyant son malaise.

-Vous pouvez attendre dans la cuisine, acquiesça Lisbon, un peu soulagée.

-D'accord. On se revoit toute à l'heure Kya, sois sage d'accord ?

La blondinette acquiesça en souriant puis prit la main de Lisbon pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Lisbon inspira une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, elle, n'était pas prête. Elle avait réussi à éviter Jane depuis une semaine, soit depuis la dernière enquête. Elle serait bien restée encore un peu à distance.

* * *

Elle sentit sa main libre trembler légèrement alors qu'elles montaient toutes deux les escaliers et la glissa dans sa poche de jean pour se redonner contenance. Elle ne frappa pas avant d'entrer et fit glisser la porte le temps de passer avec l'enfant avant de la refermer. Elle fit signe à Kya de rester un peu en arrière puis s'approcha de la forme endormie sur un matelas de fortune.

-Jane..? appela-t-elle en tentant de contrôler les aléas de sa voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et la regarda un moment, hagard. Elle glissa son autre main dans sa poche alors qu'il la fusillait finalement du regard et lui tournait le dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui veux te parler, marmonna-t-elle.

-Raison de plus pour me rendormir, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

-Et s'il s'agit de Kya ?

Il se redressa comme sur ressort et descendit du lit.

-Coucou Jane ! sourit Kya en s'approchant.

Le visage du consultant s'illumina alors qu'il se baissait pour ouvrir les bras à la petite princesse. Cette dernière rit et l'enlaça longuement avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

-T'as fait encore des bêtises hein ? lui reprocha la petite fille lorsqu'elle se fut détachée de lui.

-Lisbon, Kya est là, tu peux partir maintenant, coupa-t-il en direction de la jeune femme.

-Hors de question qu'elle reste seule avec toi, se buta la brune en croisant les bras.

-Hey c'est méchant ! protesta Kya en tapant l'épaule de Jane.

-C'est elle la méchante, si tu dois taper quelqu'un tape-la elle.

-Oh mais oui brillant Jane, manipuler une enfant pour mieux accomplir ta vengeance, _classe_.

-Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis ?

-Hey oh ! Moi je suis là ! protesta Kya. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

-Lisbon m'en veut parce que je l'ai menacée avec une arme, expliqua Jane en s'asseyant par terre à côté de Kya.

-Tu n'as pas fait que me menacer, tu as tiré.

-T'as tiré sur Lisbon ? s'indigna la petite fille. Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ?

-J'ai tiré dans sa direction, la balle ne l'a absolument pas touchée.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Oh mais oui vas-y Jane, dis-lui pourquoi tu as fait ça, cracha Lisbon.

Elle savait que se disputer en face de Kya n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais il y avait tant de rage accumulée, tant de tristesse... d'amertume.

Jane se mura dans un silence buté, la mine fermée.

-C'est pas grave si tu ne me dis pas, finit par dire Kya. Je voulais juste dire bonjour.

Elle haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Lisbon en lui tendant la main.

-Tu me ramènes vers Jenny ?

-Ma puce je suis désolée, se morfondit Lisbon en attrapant sa main.

Jane bougea comme s'il allait encore attaquer mais finalement se ravisa et se redressa pour s'appuyer contre son lit de fortune.

Lisbon attrapa la main de Kya et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

-Je suis désolée Kya, souffla-t-elle en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive, lui sourit gentiment Kya. Tu m'appelleras quand ça sera fini ? Comme ça on ira manger de la glace.

Lisbon sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Tout était tellement plus facile vu par les yeux de Kya. Elle aurait aimé avoir son insouciance et pouvoir enfin lâcher les freins.

Jenny s'étonna de les voir si vite et Lisbon sentit l'étau qui lui serrait déjà le coeur accentuer un peu plus sa prise.

-Jane n'était pas content, expliqua Kya. Mais Lisbon nous dira quand il ira mieux et on reviendra... On reviendra hein ?

-Eh bien je suppose que si l'agent Lisbon est d'accord...

-Vous serez les bienvenues, sourit la brune en lui tendant la main.

Jenny la serra et lui adressa un sourire désolé. Elle donna son numéro à Lisbon pour qu'elle puisse les contacter, puis elle attrapa la main de Kya et elles s'éloignèrent. Lisbon les regarda tourner à l'angle du couloir et soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Hey Lisbon ! la rappela Kya en réapparaissant. T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime toujours moi, lui assura la blondinette dans un sourire rassurant.

Lisbon lui rendit un peu de son sourire, le coeur lourd. Satisfaite de son oeuvre, Kya repartit en trottinant, laissant Lisbon intégrer ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle sentit soudain une bouffée de colère la submerger et elle remonta les escaliers vers le grenier à toute vitesse.

-Tu sais quoi Jane ? Tu n'es qu'un sale con ! l'insulta-t-elle en refermant la porte.

-Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu l'as dit ? rétorqua-t-il, indifférent.

Il était planté devant les fenêtres, dos à elle. Elle s'approcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et croisa les bras.

-Non je ne me sens pas mieux, c'était un constat. Kya est revenue pour toi, et tu lui as craché à la figure une haine que tu ressens envers moi et non elle ! Tu as été injuste !

-Si je ressentais de la haine pour toi, ça se saurait non ? rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

-Arrête avec ça, trancha Lisbon.

-Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler Teresa ? s'agaça-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Ne m'appelle _pas _Teresa, grinça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il soupira et détourna le regard à nouveau, la mâchoire crispée.

-J'étais perdu, souffla-t-il.

-Non tu étais en colère et tu voulais te venger.

-Je ne t'aurai jamais blessée, assura-t-il en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi tu as tiré ?

-Le tueur a été démasqué grâce à mon tir.

-Oui parce qu'il a eu peur en voyant à quel point tu jouais bien les fous ! Le truc, c'est que tu ne jouais pas Jane, je le sais. Quand tu as pointé cette arme vers moi, sans rien dire, tu ne jouais pas.

-Je t'en voulais, avoua-t-il.

-Je ne t'avais rien fait !

-Oh pitié arrête de te cacher Lisbon, tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait, s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Tu es vraiment en train de me reprocher ce que je pense que tu me reproches ?

Il soupira et s'appuya contre la vitre.

-C'est toi qui a commencé Jane, c'est toi qui a tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte, c'est toi qui m'a serrée dans tes bras, c'est encore toi qui m'a embrassée...

-C'est bon, arrête, j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il. Mais n'oublie pas qui de nous deux a jeté l'autre le lendemain.

-Va en enfer et restes-y, cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Pas sans toi _Teresa _! rétorqua-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, la main levée vers la poignée. Elle revint sur ses pas et lui fit face.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça, c'était un choix raisonnable.

-Un choix raisonnable ? Tu as fui !

-Et tu comptais faire quoi pour nous ? Tu es instable Jane, cette nuit-là, tu m'as peut-être aimée, mais deux jours plus tard tu m'as tirée dessus.

-J'ai tiré _à côté _! hurla-t-il. J'ai tiré à côté, arrête de dire que je t'ai tirée dessus ! S'il y en a un parmi nous qui a blessé mortellement l'autre c'est encore toi !

-Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi je te parle, marmonna-t-elle en tournant les talons. Tu aurais dû faire un effort pour Kya.

Elle attrapa la poignée pour ouvrir la porte mais en fut empêchée par une main qui se posa sur la sienne. Elle frissonna violemment et Jane posa son autre main sur sa taille pour la tourner vers lui. Il posa ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté d'elle, la forçant à se coller à la porte.

-J'étais perdu Teresa, j'étais en colère contre toi parce que tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance, et j'étais en colère contre moi parce que je suis un pourri d'égoïste. J'ai eu cette arme dans les mains et un choix entre toi et moi.

-Et quoi ? La roulette russe t'a dit: tire sur elle ?

-Tu te souviens que Kya a commencé à te dire des choses il y a trois ans ?

-Ne te sers pas de Kya, et puis arrête un peu de ressasser les mêmes choses Jane, tes mots n'effaceront pas tes actes.

Il acquiesça et se recula, la mine plus triste. Elle soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière contre la porte.

-Est-ce que je peux appeler Kya et lui dire de revenir te voir ? Tu me promets que tu ne feras aucune imbécilité ?

-Promis, approuva-t-il en lui adressant un sourire à lui briser le coeur.

-Arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser Jane, ça ne marchera pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte et repartit sans le laisser répondre. Elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers et lutta contre ses larmes. Elle lui en voulait, non, elle s'en voulait tellement... Mais elle ne pouvait pas tomber pour lui, elle savait que c'était courir à sa propre perte.

Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Jenny pour lui demander de lui passer Kya.

-Tout va mieux ? s'enquit la petite fille avec enthousiasme.

-Jane veut vraiment te voir, il est désolé.

-Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? J'espère qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il le disait bien avant. C'était joli comment il parlait.

-Je... je dois... te laisser, balbutia Lisbon en sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

-Oh d'accord... Je peux venir demain matin ? C'est Jenny qui demande. Après elle travaille.

-Viens demain matin, c'est parfait.

Kya lui fit d'énormes bisous et raccrocha. Lisbon resta dans les escaliers, cachée au monde, et elle sentit malgré elle d'autres larmes suivre la première. C'était la deuxième fois depuis la mort de son père qu'elle se laissait aller à la tristesse, et elle se demanda si quelque part, Kya n'était pas là pour lui dire que c'était d'accord, qu'elle pouvait aller mal et pleurer, que c'était humain.

Elle essuya nerveusement ses joues et se leva avec l'intention de retourner dans son bureau.

Puis, portée par un sentiment qu'elle n'identifiait pas, elle remonta les marches et rouvrit la porte. Elle s'approcha du matelas où Jane avait fermé les yeux.

-Kya sera là demain matin, dit-elle en sachant qu'il feignait le sommeil.

-Tu as passé une heure à me regarder dormir ce matin-là, tu as pleuré en pensant que je ne le saurai pas.

Elle souffla pour essayer de contenir la douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé de chance ? souffla-t-il.

-Jane...

Il se redressa et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. Il hésita un instant puis il remplaça son index par ses lèvres. Elle le laissa faire, s'imaginant sans doute que ça chasserait un peu de la douleur. Elle se trompait lourdement. Le sentir soudain si présent, si proche, retrouver son odeur et sa tendresse, c'était insupportable. Elle se déroba et s'éloigna vers la table pour s'appuyer contre.

Il la suivit, déterminé.

-Kya dit que tu parlais bien de moi, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais te dire tout ce qu'elle sait.

Elle secoua la tête puis leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu es ébouriffé, lui fit-elle remarquer dans un sourire très léger.

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un geste furtif sur son front. Il sourit et attrapa ses doigts.

-J'ai besoin de temps Jane, et je ne peux pas te garantir le résultat.

-Je sais, mais le fait que tu y penses me suffit, la rassura-t-il. J'aurai déjà l'impression d'avoir un procès équitable.

-Tu dois vraiment présenter les choses comme ça ?

-Tu veux que je les présente comment ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, les procédures c'est mon job, là il s'agit de mon coeur, ma vie privée.

-Je dois prendre comme un bon signe le fait que tu m'associes à ton coeur ?

-Arrête, sourit-elle en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser, exaspérée.

-Tu viendras avec Kya et moi demain ?

-Pour que tu embrouilles mon jugement ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus présenter les choses comme ton job ?

-Tu m'agaces.

-C'est bon signe, sourit-il.

-Je vais redescendre, j'ai pris du retard dans mes papiers.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna pour la laisser passer. Ils échangèrent un sourire légèrement gênés puis se détournèrent, l'une pour partir, l'autre pour retourner s'allonger.

-Oh, et Teresa ? la rappela-t-il soudain.

-Hmm ?

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Tricheur, sourit-elle doucement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda partir, le coeur enfin plus léger. Il savait d'avance la décision qu'elle prendrait, il savait même que Kya serait la première à le savoir, Lisbon se confierait à la petite fille pour s'excuser. Le reste prendrait du temps, mais il avait bon espoir que le retour de Kya dans sa vie -leur vie- leur offre bien plus qu'une simple réconciliation.

Dans son coeur, à l'endroit précis où trois ans plus tôt Lisbon avait assuré qu'il trouverait des réponses: il le sentait.

* * *

Bon, il ne faut pas prendre ça comme une suite très respectueuse de la série, l'idée m'est venue au hasard, j'ai suivi mon instinct et ça a donné ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même..? *entendre de la supplication dans le ton de l'auteur.*

Je posterai ma prochaine histoire (plus légère) samedi. Et puis, il va falloir que j'envisage de me remettre à l'écriture d'OS, je vais avoir une nouvelle série à nourrir bientôt. Enfin, c'est selon votre choix, c'est vous qui décidez si prochaine série il y aura ! =)

_PS: Par curiosité et pour la santé de mon inspiration, vous seriez capable de faire un top 3 de vos OS préférés parmi ceux déjà postés ? =)_


	21. Tradition Ecossaise

_J'avoue tout ! L'idée m'est venue du film _Le Témoin Amoureux _où j'ai pris connaissance d'une tradition écossaise pour le moins… divertissante –et qui n'existe peut-être même pas ! :) Sinon le contexte est un peu UA étant donné que j'en avais besoin pour écrire ma bêtise ! (Oh et je ne connais que le prénom Tommy, désolée pour les autres frères de Lisbon…) Anyway, j'espère que cette histoire bizarre vous plaira un minimum, sinon, dîtes-vous que la prochaine sera peut-être meilleure..? [On sent toute la supplication de l'auteur dans cette phrase, je suis désespérante...]_

Merci à **Sweetylove30**, **Nono2b **(Vive Castle \o/), **Totallyfan**, **leelou09**, **Calypsoh**, **filament-de-lune**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **RedM00n**, **janeandteresa **et **Gavroche31**, vous rockez totalement =D

**FewTime**: Contente que tu aimes Kya parce que tu la reverras si tu continues à me lire, pas dans un des OS, mais dans la sphère 2 de La Faille. :) Dans quatre OS, cette série sera fini, mais bon, ça sera le début d'une nouvelle, promis ! :) Merci d'avoir fait ton top 3-4, merci beaucoup :)

**Pasca**: C'est vrai que ça fait "Kya Le Retour", je dois avouer ! x) Ravie que ça t'ait plu en tout cas ! Et merci d'avoir fait ton top 3 :D [J'ai adoré y voir Heat Wave XD] Pour ce qui est d'une suite, non il n'y en aura pas désolée... Mais tu retrouveras Kya dans la sphère 2 de La Faille si tu la lis :)

**Mini**: Wow, quelle première review ! :) J'essaye toujours d'innover dans les histoires proposées mais je commence à peiner, je suis donc contente de voir que même les histoires qui selon moi manquent d'inspiration comme la dernière te plaisent. Ca me rassure. :) Merci beaucoup !

**Enjoy**: Gnééé, tu as fait le pari de me faire rougir à chaque review ou quoi ? ^^' Merci, mille mercis, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! :D Et puis tiens, je peux bien l'avouer, Kya existe vraiment. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a peu en fait, ça m'a fait un choc ! Elle s'habille vraiment avec des robes de princesse et est une petite fille hyperactive, mais charmante néanmoins... Actuellement elle a quatre ans :) Oh, et tu pourras la revoir dans la sphère 2 de La Faille. Encore merci, pour le top 3, pour tes reviews, et pour tout le reste !

* * *

**Tradition Ecossaise.**

Lisbon avait réuni son équipe en ce vendredi soir sans donner d'explication particulière, et tous attendaient non sans curiosité qu'elle daigne apparaître pour expliquer la raison de ce secret.

Jane en particulier ne tenait plus en place. Il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un lui cache quelque chose alors s'il s'agissait en prime de Lisbon, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être frustré.

VanPelt et Rigsby étaient patiemment appuyés contre la table en face du divan où Jane était couché et échangeaient leurs pronostics entre missions sous couverture et enquête délicate.

Cho, fidèle à lui-même, était appuyé contre le mur à côté du divan, silencieux et immobile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon entra, les joues rouges et l'air un peu gêné.

-Désolée Hightower m'a retenue, se justifia-t-elle. Écoutez, je vais aller droit au but, j'ai besoin de votre aide, enchaîna-t-elle dans un souffle et sans regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux.

-C'est grave patron ? s'enquit immédiatement VanPelt, inquiète.

-Non pas du tout, la rassura Lisbon en secouant la tête frénétiquement, toujours aussi nerveuse, mais c'est…

Elle hésita, jetant un coup d'œil ennuyé à Jane qui la dévisageait avec intérêt, un sourire en coin.

-C'est personnel, céda-t-elle enfin. Je comprendrai si vous refusez mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vos services, ajouta-t-elle comme pour les supplier.

VanPelt et Rigsby échangèrent des regards sceptiques, étonnés de voir Lisbon dans un tel état de nervosité et de malaise. Cho se contenta de manifester un intérêt poli alors que Jane, étrangement silencieux, arborait un sourire de plus en plus malicieux, apparemment ravi de voir sa supérieure dans l'embarras.

-Comment vous expliquer… Mon frère Josh se marie dimanche avec une certaine Emilie… Et… enfin… je…

-Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne, termina Jane à sa place, tout sourire.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle, hésitante avant d'ajouter : enfin pas exactement.

-On n'est pas invité ? s'offensa faussement le blond, de plus en plus amusé.

-Mais si bien sûr que si vous êtes invités, s'agaça-t-elle en manquant de taper du pied comme une petite fille contrariée. Mais ce n'est pas exactement pour le mariage que j'ai besoin d'aide.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda gentiment VanPelt.

-Les enterrements, lâcha Lisbon entre ses dents.

Tous haussèrent un sourcil sceptique –tous sauf Jane qui décidément s'amusait comme un fou.

-Euh patron, se lança un Rigsby embêté, il s'agit d'un mariage ou d'un enterrement ?

Jane éclata de rire, s'attirant le regard noir de Lisbon et un coup d'œil interrogatifs des autres.

-Mais enfin c'est évident non ? rit-il. Lisbon nous demande d'aider son frère et sa future belle-sœur à enterrer leurs anciennes vies de célibataires !

Rigsby émit un son de compréhension alors que le visage de Grace s'illuminait.

-C'est vrai boss ? s'enquit-elle avec des étincelles au fond des yeux.

-Oui c'est vrai, avoua Lisbon, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Mais pour ça on va devoir se séparer… enfin, si vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Si on est d'accord ? Mais bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Grace.

Rigsby et Cho lui jetèrent un coup d'œil qui voulait clairement dire que l'enthousiasme n'était pas partagé, mais la rousse était tellement contente qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention.

-On est partant, se résigna Rigsby.

-Ça sera toujours un week-end sans travailler, renchérit Cho.

Lisbon sourit, enfin soulagée d'avoir le soutien de son équipe. Elle se fichait de savoir si Jane venait ou non, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle n'était plus seule à devoir affronter une avalanche de rose et de mièvreries.

-Cho, Rigsby, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'escorter mes frères et leurs amis en boîte ? Comme ça vous garderez un œil sur Josh, qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

-Ça marche boss, accepta Rigsby en se redressant.

-Oh, et si vous pouviez aussi surveiller Tommy, il est marié lui, ajouta Lisbon.

-Tommy sera là ? s'étonna Jane.

Lisbon acquiesça, soudain radieuse, et le sourire de Jane s'élargit légèrement.

-Et moi patron ? s'enquit Grace.

-Vous, vous allez m'accompagner à l'enterrement de vie de jeunes filles d'Emilie, elle a aussi deux autres amies avec elle, les deux autres demoiselles d'honneur.

-Les 'autres' ? releva Jane.

-Je suis la première, rougit Lisbon, de nouveau gênée.

-Vous allez porter une robe affreusement rose ?

-Oh ne commencez pas, marmonna-t-elle. Les enterrements auront lieu demain dès dix-neuf heures, se reprit-elle, Rigsby et Cho je vous présenterai mes frères dans l'après-midi. VanPelt, vous m'accompagnerez après les présentations, je dois aller chercher ma robe, vous en trouverez une au passage si vous le souhaitez.

-Merci patron, sourit la rousse, radieuse.

-Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, vous êtes libres, sourit Lisbon, merci encore je vous revaudrai ça !

Les trois agents la saluèrent avec bonne humeur et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Lisbon fit mine de les suivre mais elle fut retenue dans son bureau par le bras de Jane autour de son poignet. Elle soupira et revint sur ses pas pour lui faire face.

-Pourquoi je sens que vous avez évité de me donner un rôle dans toute cette histoire ? sourit-il.

-Le bonheur de mon frère en dépend, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez tout rater en finissant à l'hôpital parce que vous aurez analysé un total inconnu, marmonna-t-elle.

-Oh allez Lisbon, je serai sage, Rigsby et Cho me surveilleront ! la supplia-t-il.

-Hors de question, ils auront bien assez avec mes frères !

-Lisbon s'il vous plait, c'est vexant que vous me laissiez en arrière, bougonna-t-il.

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle allait forcément craquer, alors pourquoi luttait-elle en vain ? Oui bon, elle connaissait la réponse et c'était tout simplement son ego. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir lui céder tout à la moindre moue charmeuse.

-Bon d'accord, mais vous viendrez avec VanPelt et moi.

Il la dévisagea.

-Moi ? A un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Vous voulez que je finisse en pâture ou quoi ? se plaignit-il.

-Ne soyez pas si orgueilleux, le rabroua-t-elle, un peu moqueuse.

-Lisbon, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une future mariée et ses demoiselles d'honneur sont à l'affût de toute chose possédant des muscles et des… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, termina-t-il dans un regard entendu.

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Je vous protégerai, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

-A une contre quatre ?

-Ce que vous pouvez être vantard, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Et puis ce n'est pas demain la veille que VanPelt vous sautera dessus.

-Un point pour vous, avoua-t-il. Vous êtes sûre de votre coup ? Parce que vous avez trois frères, alors trois surveillants…

-C'est ma seule offre Jane, se buta-t-elle.

-Bon… Dans ce cas, je pourrai venir avec vous dans la boutique de vêtements l'après-midi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil tout en le dévisageant.

-Je vous demande d'assister à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, pas de vous déguiser en fille, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je sais, rit-il, mais si je dois vraiment supporter des cris féminins toute la soirée, autant faire quelque chose d'intéressant avant.

-Et une boutique de vêtements c'est intéressant ?

-Non, mais vous dans une robe de demoiselle d'honneur, ça n'a pas de prix, rit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, quand même un peu amusée, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il la suivit, attendit qu'elle ferme son bureau, puis ils partirent ensembles en plaisantant sur les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, toujours affreuses.

Lisbon cacha plutôt bien qu'elle appréhendait d'autant plus la soirée du lendemain maintenant qu'elle savait que Jane serait présent. Elle allait surveiller sa consommation d'alcool de près.

* * *

Comme prévu, Jane avait été insupportable. Il avait taquiné Lisbon tout l'après-midi sur sa robe et ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'en prendre également à celle de Grace –qui n'avait pas eu grand choix dans la petite boutique. Emilie, la promise, l'avait trouvé très drôle et avait adopté son humour très vite, et ses deux amies –Carol et Nina– avaient semblé accepter avec autant de facilité la présence de Jane. La raison se trouvait sûrement dans le fait qu'elles l'avaient dévoré du regard toute l'après-midi –pour la plus grande exaspération de Lisbon et le plus grand amusement de Jane.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que tous prenaient la direction d'un bar, Jane et ses yeux de lynx remarquèrent un détail troublant.

-C'est moi ou il y a des pots de chambre dans le coffre ? s'enquit-il, un sourcil relevé en guise d'étonnement.

-C'est pour ce soir, gloussa Nina assise à côté de lui.

-Pour ce soir ? répéta-t-il, peu sûr de vouloir vraiment comprendre.

Il échangea un regard dégoûté avec VanPelt assise à sa droite.

-Tu as pensé au sel Carol ? s'enquit Emilie depuis le siège conducteur.

Carol était assise derrière la rangée de Jane et farfouilla un sac à côté d'elle.

-Oui c'est bon j'ai le sel ! confirma-t-elle. Et le déguisement aussi !

-Du sel ? Des pots de chambre ? Un déguisement ? Je crois que je ne comprends rien, c'est vraiment douloureux, avoua Jane dans une moue boudeuse.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rire et se tourna à l'arrière pour adresser son regard amusé à Jane.

-Emilie est d'origine écossaise, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je me souvenais du kilt, mais pas du sel et des pots de chambre, ironisa le blond.

-C'est une tradition, sourit Emilie.

-La future mariée se déguise, met du sel dans un pot de chambre et récolte de l'argent en échange de ses baisers, expliqua Lisbon.

VanPelt sembla trouver l'idée amusante car elle sourit, alors que Jane fronçait les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi il y a plusieurs pots de chambre ?

Lisbon sembla partager son scepticisme car elle se tourna vers Emilie.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on a jugé que ça serait plus drôle si tout le monde le faisait, s'enthousiasma Nina.

-Hors de question que je me balade avec un pot de chambre, sourit Jane.

-Et moi donc ! renchérit Lisbon.

Emilie se gara sur le parking du bar-restaurant puis descendit, vite imitée de tous.

-Monsieur Jane y échappe, c'est un homme, mais toi Teresa, et vous Grace, vous devez participer ! dit-elle en attrapant sa cape de magicienne qui faisait office de déguisement.

-Je ne crois pas non, protesta Lisbon, les bras croisés.

-Oh Lisbon ne faites pas votre mijaurée, se moqua Jane, embrasser quelques inconnus, c'est excitant !

-Si ça vous plaît tant, je vous laisse ma place, marmonna la brune.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester plus, elle se retrouva avec un pot de chambre rempli de sel dans une salle bondée et bruyante. Jane lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et se fondit dans la foule, la laissant seule avec une Grace VanPelt aussi courageuse qu'elle et trois jeunes filles surexcitées. Emilie disparut très vite, engloutie par ses baisers, et Nina et Carol ne tardèrent pas à trouver le filon. VanPelt résista plus longtemps avant de se faire entraîner par Emilie, revenue pour l'attraper. Lisbon se retrouva donc seule et le désespoir s'empara d'elle. Elle cacha de son mieux le pot de chambre et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar.

Finalement, elle allait avoir besoin d'alcool.

* * *

Jane eut vite fait de trouver un coin tranquille au fond de la salle d'où il pouvait observer tout le monde. Il avait vu Emilie et ses deux amies s'amuser comme des folles avec une VanPelt pas bien sûr de ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Il avait aussi remarqué que Lisbon avait été tirée loin du bar au bout de trois verres, victime de son succès auprès de la gente masculine. A la grande surprise de Jane, elle n'avait encore frappé ou tué personne mais il la voyait se raidir à chaque homme se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Certes, ce n'était que de brefs baisers, sans contact intime, mais Lisbon ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier.

Malgré l'amusement, Jane sentit une pointe d'agacement envers cette tradition stupide. Il n'aimait pas voir Lisbon dans cette situation, il avait trouvé ça drôle les trois premières fois, maintenant, ça devenait vraiment insupportable.

Nina le sortit de ses pensées en se plantant devant lui. Elle paraissait un peu bancale, il assuma qu'elle n'avait pas consommé que des baisers et que l'argent récolté avait alimenté son taux d'alcool.

-Vous avez de la monnaie Monsieur Jane ? gloussa-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il se leva précipitamment pour se mettre hors de portée.

-Oui justement, il se trouve que j'ai deux dollars, je vais aller les offrir à Lisbon.

-Chiche ! hoqueta Nina en riant, affalée sur la chaise où Jane était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et chercha Lisbon du regard, il la trouva face à une véritable file d'attente. L'agacement eut raison de lui et il passa un bras protecteur dans le dos de la brune pour l'arracher aux vautours et l'entraîner à l'écart.

-Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante, gémit-elle, soulagée. Cette tradition est tellement stupide !

-Vous trouvez ? sourit-il, appuyé contre la poutre derrière lui.

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement pour bien lui faire voir que oui, c'était vraiment stupide.

-Dommage, j'avais deux dollars, dit-il en agitant les bouts de papier au bout de ses doigts, un brin charmeur.

Elle rougit violemment et regarda alternativement Jane, son pot de chambre, puis les billets avant de recommencer plusieurs fois.

-Il est déjà rempli, conclut-elle en pointant du nez son butin.

-Vous êtes sûre ? s'amusa-t-il en se penchant sur le récipient, une excuse comme une autre pour s'approcher un peu plus. Ah, triompha-t-il, il y a une petite place-là, lui signala-t-il en pointant du doigt un point quelconque.

-Je ne vois rien, se buta-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

-Puisque je vous le dis, insista-t-il, la voix plus basse, c'est juste là, termina-t-il en déposant ses deux billets à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea, confuse. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi soudain il était si proche, ni pourquoi il se penchait, puis, en sentant les lèvres de Jane se poser sur sa lèvre inférieure un bref instant, elle frissonna violemment. Le pot de chambre lui échappa des mains mais elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer. De toute façon, les lèvres de Jane se baladaient avec douceur sur sa lèvre supérieure désormais. Etait-il permis d'incarner la tentation à ce point ? Elle se le demanderait encore longtemps après. Longtemps après avoir glissé ses mains sur sa nuque pour le pencher vers elle et l'embrasser tout son soûl. Elle songea qu'elle pourrait s'habituer facilement à l'idée d'embrasser Patrick Jane, après tout, il embrassait fichtrement bien. Mais elle sentit malgré elle une voix de la raison lui souffler que non, jamais elle ne devrait s'y habituer.

Ils échangèrent d'autres baisers, jusqu'à ce que la fête ait raison de leur coin tranquille et les engloutisse pour les ramener à la réalité. Le sourire de Lisbon réapparut, trouvant son écho quelque part sur les lèvres rougies de Jane.

Et la fête battit son plein.

* * *

Le lendemain, au mariage, lorsque son frère échangea ses vœux avec Emilie, Lisbon chercha malgré elle le regard de son consultant. Elle trouva deux yeux rêveurs au milieu de la foule et elle lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné. Elle n'aurait pas dû le chercher du regard et lui adresser une telle attention emplie de douceur, ce n'était qu'un week-end de mariage, de mièvreries et de rose, un week-end qui prendrait fin et qui ferait disparaître la douceur.

Pourtant, dans la foule, l'écho du sourire de Lisbon se dessina dans la plus infinie des tendresses sur les lèvres de Patrick Jane. Patrick Jane qui songea en élargissant son sourire que finalement, la tradition écossaise n'était pas si stupide qu'elle n'y paraissait.

* * *

Mon humour particulier a encore frappé hein ? ... J'ouvre le bureau des plaintes, enterrez-moi, j'ai honte ! x)

Prochain OS sûrement mardi, je ralentis mes posts d'OS étant donné que j'ai du mal à en écrire dernièrement. Le dernier épisode en date y est pour beaucoup, et le trailer du prochain également -voire plus... [Qui va arrêter de regarder The Mentalist ? C'est bibi x)]. Mais je ne laisse jamais mes projets innachevés, j'ai dit qu'il y aura une deuxième série, et il y en aura une. =)

_PS: Concernant la Faille, j'ai oublié de dire que le prochain post sera lundi. :)_


	22. Les Conclusions du Dr Folamour

Bon, il fallait bien un peu de retour à la mélancolie, ça fait partie de mon écriture que je le veuille ou non... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :) Oh et je suis plaisamment surprise que vous ayez aimé le dernier, merci, vous êtes ma dose de bonne humeur ! =D Je verrai si je peux faire une suite dans la prochaine série..! =)

Merci à **Nono2b**, **LAurore**, **filament-de-lune**, **Sweetylove30**, **Totallyfan**, **leelou09**, **Ship-o-Romane **et **janeandteresa **pour leurs reviews ! =)

**Naftali**: J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas été déçu par les épisodes que tu as sûrement vu depuis ! =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! =D

**Enjoy**: Ah tu as un meilleur espoir que le mien alors, parce que perso je sens que ça va se barrer en cacahouète la fin de la saison... x) On verra bien la prochaine, j'ai rarement vu une saison 3 qui me plaise à vrai dire ! Oh et je suis contente que tu ais aimé, surtout en ayant vu le film ! =) Merci beaucoup!

**Elise**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'OS sur Kya ! =D Je ne t'en veux pas pour ne pas avoir fait le top 3, tes deux reviews m'ont fait autrement plaisir ! =)

**FewTime**: Oh merci tu me réconcilies avec l'OS ! =) Et si tu veux te marrer je te conseille le film ! Oh, oui mets un coup de pied à Bruno, qu'il nous fasse une meilleure saison 4 ! =) Promis je n'arrêterai pas de sitôt. A dire vrai j'ai déjà une prochaine idée de fiction, rassurée ? (si tu réponds effrayée, je peux comprendre !) Encore merci pour ces merveilleuses reviews que tu laisses. =)

**Pasca**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé à ce point, surtout si mon humour te plaît, souviens-toi qu'il y aura Naked Heat dans la deuxième série ! XD Merci pour tes reviews toujours enthousiastes !

**

* * *

**

**Les Conclusions du Dr Folamour.**

-Si vous touchez à ça je vous frappe, prévint Lisbon sans même lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

-Vous êtes d'une violence, bougonna Jane en remettant sa main dans sa poche.

Il avait passé cinq bonnes minutes à faire le tour du bureau de Lisbon, elle l'avait réaménagée après qu'un suspect se fut battu avec Rigsby en abîmant quelque peu la décoration. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, sachant qu'elle était à l'affut malgré son apparente concentration sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il aimait l'idée de la faire bouillonner, elle savait qu'il allait faire une réflexion, elle l'attendait, sur le qui-vive… et il ne disait rien, juste pour le plaisir de la savoir plus qu'attentive à sa présence et fichtrement agacée.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le trophée, récompense pour son courage dans une affaire qui avait dû démarrer sa carrière. Il avait voulu s'en saisir mais elle n'était apparemment pas pour.

-Vous travaillez sur quoi ? s'enquit-il.

-Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ce genre de choses ?

-D'accord c'est bon je m'en vais, bougonna-t-il en quittant son bureau.

Elle soupira de soulagement et put enfin continuer son rapport.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de son bureau se rouvrit et l'envie d'insulter Jane lui brûla les lèvres. Heureusement pour elle, elle eut la bonne idée de ne pas formuler sa pensée car ce n'était pas Jane qui était entré. Madeleine Hightower lui adressait un regard perçant, visiblement mécontente.

-Il y a un problème avec Jane ? s'enquit-elle.

-Pas du tout, répondit Lisbon un peu trop précipitamment.

-Agent Lisbon, cela fait deux semaines que vous et Jane vous insultez et entretenez des rapports professionnels épouvantables. Vous menacez l'équilibre de votre équipe et vos résultats, il n'y a toujours pas de problème dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ?

Lisbon retint un soupir d'exaspération, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'être en colère contre Jane ? Il n'était pas un sain, c'était un fait. Il passait sa vie à l'agacer, elle avait le droit d'en avoir marre non ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème madame, dit-elle d'un ton plus posé.

-Bien… Dans ce cas vous me voyez obligée de prendre les choses en main, demain, quatorze heures, dans le bureau du psychologue.

-Oh non madame s'il vous plaît ! la supplia Lisbon. Nous sommes dans une enquête difficile, nous allons perdre du temps…

-Jane sera convoqué à la même heure, termina sa patronne en ignorant sa supplique. Si vous ne vous présentez pas, vous êtes mise à pied, c'est clair ?

Lisbon se renferma, contrariée, mais le regard inquisiteur de sa supérieure attendait une réponse.

-Limpide madame, marmonna-t-elle.

Hightower acquiesça puis repartit aussi sec, laissant une Lisbon exaspérée pester après Jane.

* * *

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute, protesta Jane sous le regard noir de Lisbon.

Ils étaient tous deux devant le bureau du psychologue et attendaient que monsieur Martin ait fini sa consultation en cours.

-Bien sûr que si c'est votre faute, si vous n'étiez pas aussi exaspérant !

-Je suis exaspérant ? répéta-t-il, outré. Et vous êtes quoi vous alors ?

Elle s'apprêtait à l'insulter lorsqu'une jeune femme sortit de la pièce, leur adressa un sourire gêné et se dirigea vers la sortie. Jane fit signe à Lisbon d'entrer la première, elle le fusilla du regard en guise de remerciement.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé en mettant une grande distance entre eux, tous deux frustrés, et adressèrent un bonjour à peine poli au psychologue en face d'eux.

-Patrick, Teresa, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-J'en déduis que Madeleine a bien fait de vous envoyer, soupira Martin en prenant ses premières notes. Dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas entre vous, vous d'abord Teresa.

Lisbon ouvrit et ferma la bouche. _Ce qui n'allait pas ?_ Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui n'allait pas ?

Elle explosa :

-Il ne m'écoute jamais ! Il est insupportable et me pourrit la vie du matin au soir ! Il passe la moitié de son temps à mettre mon travail en péril et l'autre moitié à m'humilier ! Il ne sait même pas ce que le mot vie privée veut dire, il n'a aucune limite !

-Quoi ? couina Jane, outré. Vous êtes gonflée Lisbon ! Vous avez passé les deux dernières semaines à me dire comment conduire ma vie, je suis un grand garçon, je peux vivre ma vie sans vos conseils inutiles !

-Vous un grand garçon ? laissez-moi rire !

-Eh bien riez, ça changera de votre habituelle tête de renfrognée !

-Tête de renfrognée ? Mais vous êtes classe ma foi !

-Ça sera toujours plus classe que vous ! Vous passez votre vie à me critiquer !

-Et vous la vôtre à m'emmerder ! Vous ne faites rien de bon autour de vous, vous n'êtes là que pour pourrir la vie des gens tout ça parce que vous ne pouvez pas supporter qu'ils aient une vie mieux que la vôtre ! Vous passez votre vie à gâcher celle des autres pour vous sentir moins seul !

Jane ouvrit et ferma la bouche, le regard noir, puis se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Lisbon croisa les bras, furieuse, et vissa son regard sur la table basse.

-Je crois que c'est une longue thérapie de couple qu'il va vous falloir, conclut le psychologue.

Il avait renoncé aux notes et paraissait encore choqué de la dispute qui avait explosé face à lui.

-Quelle idée géniale, vous allez nous prescrire le Dr Folamour ? ironisa Lisbon, toujours agressive.

-Vous avez de toute évidence des problèmes de couple, se justifia Martin.

-Vous rigolez ? Moi en couple avec Jane ? Manquerait plus que ça !

-Peut-être que c'est inconscient.

-Oh non pitié, si vous vous mettez à me demander si j'ai un traumatisme dans mon enfance, je pars, soupira Lisbon.

-Vous ne supportez pas l'emprise qu'il a sur vous et pourtant vous prêtez attention à la moindre des choses qu'il fait ou dit vous concernant. J'ai discuté avec Madeleine, une grande complicité vous lie en temps normal. Où est passée cette complicité ?

-Demandez à Jane, rétorqua la brune, butée.

-J'en déduis qu'il a fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous a contrariée profondément… A-t-il été blessant ?

-Il est constamment blessant.

-Ne voyez-vous rien qu'il ait fait dernièrement et qui ait pu vous mettre dans un tel état ?

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Elle voyait très bien où était le problème, il venait d'elle.

-J'ai fouillé son bureau il y a quelques temps, avoua-t-elle, plus calme.

-Vous vous en voulez et vous rejetez la faute sur lui, en conclut Martin.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi ? Parlez Teresa, rien de ce qui est dit ici ne sort.

-C'est juste que… Vous allez trouver ça stupide, soupira-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas là pour juger.

Elle inspira avec force, pour trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin.

-Dans le double fond, j'ai trouvé un couteau, lâcha-t-elle.

-Un couteau ? s'étonna le psychologue.

-Jane est obsédé par la vengeance, et il a promis de mutiler John le Rouge et de le regarder mourir, expliqua Lisbon. Je sais que le couteau est prévu pour… enfin, vous comprenez.

Elle ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas accepter que Jane lui fasse cette trahison. Elle avait toujours été là pour éloigner la douleur de son chemin, maladroitement parfois, mais elle s'était arrangée pour être là, pour lui. Et elle avait découvert que c'était vain, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être vraiment là pour lui, parce qu'entre elle et son égoïsme, son aveuglement… il avait fait son choix.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ?

-Comme s'il allait m'écouter, il est obsédé par ce tueur, si je lui dis que j'ai trouvé le couteau, tout ce qu'il me dira c'est « et alors ?».

-Mais vous le prenez comme une trahison.

Lisbon acquiesça.

-Je sais qu'il souffre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas voir qu'il y a des gens qui se soucient de lui...

Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa les yeux, portant soudain toute la tristesse du monde. A cet instant, Lisbon se demanda si elle avait jamais été en colère contre Jane.

-Je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle en se levant. J'ai du travail.

-Vous me promettez de trouver un moyen de ne plus revenir dans mon bureau ?

Lisbon sourit tristement et haussa les épaules.

-Je vous ferai savoir si la situation évolue, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Martin acquiesça et lui serra la main. Lorsque Lisbon fut sortie, il soupira de soulagement et pria pour qu'elle trouve un moyen de parler à son consultant. Il était psychologue pour le CBI, pas thérapeute de couple.

* * *

Lisbon passa le reste de l'après-midi sur le terrain avec Cho, interrogeant la famille de la victime pour la deuxième fois, pour préciser les zones d'ombre habituelles. Elle ne fut pas très concentrée et s'en voulut après coup, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'était plus en colère désormais, juste irrésistiblement triste.

* * *

Plus tard, une fois de retour au QG, Lisbon s'enterra dans le travail jusqu'à une heure indue. Puis, estimant qu'elle s'était assez pourri la vie, elle éteignit la lumière de son bureau: elle méritait d'aller dormir. Elle mit tout en ordre avant de sortir, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-Lisbon ? l'arrêta la voix hésitante de son consultant.

Elle se tourna en soupirant et fit face à Jane. Les bureaux des autres étaient éteints, elle en déduisit qu'il l'avait attendue.

-Je… Je suis revenu voir Martin peu après être parti et j'ai… enfin j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation.

_Gé-nial_, s'exaspéra-t-elle mentalement, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez délicate.

-Je suis désolé de vous faire souffrir, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est jamais volontaire, vous savez ?

-Jane, vous voulez vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ?

-Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes fâchée contre moi, sourit-il non sans hésitation.

-Je ne suis pas fâchée, souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Vous êtes importante Lisbon, ne croyez pas que vous ne l'êtes pas… Mais j'ai des démons plus grands que moi et vous le savez.

-Martin dit qu'il nous faut une thérapie de couple, lança-t-elle.

Jane rit légèrement, amusé par l'idée.

-Tristement, nous n'en avons que les disputes, pas les avantages, plaisanta-t-il.

-Avec vous les avantages deviendraient vite des objets d'agacement, répliqua-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de son sourire.

-Vous vous imaginez en couple avec moi ?

-Pas une seule seconde, non merci, sourit-elle enfin.

-Menteuse.

-Menteur, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment, n'ignorant pas qu'il y avait désormais de la douceur à la place de l'aigreur. Puis, lentement, Jane s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer. Elle mit un certain temps avant de poser ses mains dans son dos et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur.

Il la relâcha avec autant de délicatesse qu'il l'avait enlacée et lui adressa un sourire.

-Vous voyez, vous avez aussi quelques avantages, triompha-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

-On y va ? proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils continuèrent de se chercher avec humour jusqu'au parking où ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne nuit, heureux de s'entendre à nouveau si bien.

Les voitures se perdirent dans la nuit, engloutissant leurs cœurs plus légers et leur peur commune, cette affreuse peur des lendemains indéterminés … _Cette peur d'un jour perdre l'autre à jamais._

_

* * *

_

J'ai écrit ça il y a un mois, je dois être devin quand je vois ce qu'est en train de devenir la série... xD Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous promets de garder pour moi mes commentaires anti-saison 3 à l'avenir, promis ! :) [N'empêche même Simon Baker commence à être moins sexy tellement son personnage m'agace, c'est grave ! XD]

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, je ne m'en lasserai pas ! =)


	23. Parions nous

Bon, pour tout avouer, de toutes les histoires que j'ai écrites... celle-là n'est pas ma préférée... D'une part parce qu'il m'a fallu un mois et demi pour écrire la suite, d'autre part parce que j'ai mes affinités ou non avec ce que j'écris, et là c'est non... ^^ Mais bon, je me suis dit que peut-être quelqu'un trouverait l'idée amusante ? Donc je le poste quand même ! =)

Il ne reste que deux histoires, deux songs fics d'ailleurs, l'une n'en a que le titre, l'autre, la dernière histoire, en a les paroles. Ca sera à vous de juger le résultat, comme toujours ! =) J'ai également retrouvé l'inspiration ! [C'est fou, j'avais oublié comme on s'ennuie en philo...] Du coup, je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que ma deuxième série d'OS s'appellera _'The Strange Case of Teresa Lisbon and her Consultant'_. A ma grande surprise, ça sera une série d'OS plus enjouée que celle-ci... Mais vous aurez 25 nouveaux OS pour en décider ! =)

Assez de parlotte, passons à l'essentiel, vos merveilleuses reviews ! Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante ! =D

Mille mercis à **filament-de-lune**, **Sweetylove30**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Nono2b**, **leelou09**, **Totallyfan**, **Naftali** et **Gavroche31** ! =)

**Elise**: Ah ah, si tu as été un peu frustrée quand au ship, tu risques d'avoir des envies de meurtre sur cet OS-ci... Désolée d'avance ! Et merci à toi :)

**Pasca**: Contente que tu ais aimé ! ^^ Oh, mais Pasca, tu as le même avis que moi, (surtout sur la partie terrible manque de Jisbon), je me sens moins seule, merci ! ^^ Oh, et je te félicite pour tes aux revoirs toujours plein d'imagination, je les a-do-re ! :)

**FewTime**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette phrase en particulier. :) On saura demain si je mets ou non la tête de Bruno Heller à prix, d'ici là, qu'il continue de travailler à s'améliorer... :) [Non il fait de l'excellent travail, il frustre juste mon petit coeur et mon cerveau compliqué...] Je suis super flattée que tu aimes ces histoires à ce point, ça me va droit au coeur, et ça me fait penser qu'en fait, tes reviews ont le même don de me rendre le sourire. Il suffit de lire "FewTime" dans ma boîte mail, et hop, un sourire :)

* * *

**Parions-nous.**

L'équipe du CBI était installée dans l'espace de détente du bureau, savourant une pause bien méritée ponctuée des tours de magie de Jane. Seule Lisbon manquait à l'appel, intraitable comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de paperasse.

-Tu l'as glissé dans ta manche, dit Cho en buvant une gorgée de café.

Jane sourit, ses traits s'illuminant, et il remonta ses manches sous les yeux examinateurs de Rigsby et fascinés de VanPelt. Cho leva les yeux au ciel, peu touché à l'idée d'avoir mal visé.

-J'aimerai quand même récupérer mes dix dollars, fit remarquer Rigsby.

-Je les ai faits disparaître dans le vide intersidéral, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules, se calant contre son dossier. Je te l'ai dit avant de commencer le tour.

-Arrête tes conneries et rends-moi mon fric, protesta l'agent.

-Allez Jane, rends-lui son billet, intervint VanPelt, ton tour est réussi maintenant.

Le consultant observa Rigsby avec malice puis il tendit son bras droit vers VanPelt, assise à sa droite, claqua des doigts et fit apparaître le billet dans sa main gauche, posée sur la table. Il le tendit à Rigsby en riant, alors que les trois agents fixaient ses mains comme s'ils espéraient y découvrir une poche secrète.

-Je suis un vrai magicien, il n'y a pas de truc, dit Jane.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, marmonna Cho.

-Tu doutes de mes pouvoirs ? Le scepticisme envoie de mauvaises ondes tu sais ?

Cho lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé, signifiant clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas.

-Jane, intervint VanPelt, tu penses que c'est la fille de la victime qui l'a tuée ?

-Grace, on est en pause là, protesta Rigsby, donne-nous encore dix minutes de répit.

-Désolée, s'excusa la rousse. C'est juste qu'elle a l'air si triste…

-Ça peut être une bonne comédienne, rétorqua Cho.

-Je pense qu'elle est innocente, si elle était coupable je le saurai déjà, répondit Jane.

-T'en as pas marre de prétendre tout savoir sur tout ? se moqua Rigsby.

-Je ne prétends pas cher ami.

-Mais oui c'est ça, et comment tu peux être si sûre qu'elle est innocente ?

Jane croisa les bras en fixant Rigsby, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Il attisa de ce fait la curiosité de ses amis qui attendirent qu'il réponde enfin avec toute l'impatience dont ils étaient capables.

-Elle est raide dingue de moi, triompha le blond en finissant sa tasse de thé.

-Mais oui bien sûr, s'exaspéra Cho.

-Tu nous as déjà fait le coup de la drague pour coincer un suspect, ce n'était pas un succès fou, ajouta Rigsby en faisant allusion à la veuve que Jane avait séduite et qui s'était avérée être la tueuse.

-Je peux séduire n'importe quelle femme, rétorqua Jane. C'est une question d'analyse.

-Tu veux parier mon billet de dix dollars ? sourit Rigsby, sûr de lui.

-Rajoute dix et tu peux choisir la cible.

VanPelt leva les yeux au ciel et se leva de sa chaise bruyamment.

-C'est répugnant, dit-elle en allant poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Deal, accepta Rigsby en serrant vigoureusement la main de Jane. Séduis Lisbon et je reconnaitrai ton pouvoir de séduction.

-Tu reconnaîtras aussi publiquement que je suis un magicien pour de vrai ? demanda Jane, le regard indéchiffrable mais l'air amusé.

-Deal, répliqua Rigsby en lâchant sa main.

-Quel deal ? s'enquit Lisbon en arrivant.

VanPelt parut horrifiée un instant, puis décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de retourner au travail, Cho l'imita assez rapidement. Rigsby était devenu franchement mal à l'aise alors que le sourire de Jane s'était élargi à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

-Ça tombe bien que vous demandiez, sourit le consultant sans la lâcher des yeux, j'ai parié avec Rigsby que je pouvais séduire n'importe quelle femme, et vous êtes une chanceuse, vous êtes la cible choisie.

Lisbon faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'elle venait d'avaler et Rigsby marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'un éclair. Jane ne perdit pas un millimètre de sourire, même sous les yeux franchement accusateurs de sa supérieure.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai un petit ami ? dit-elle enfin, comme si elle préférait brûler l'étape où elle tenterait en vain de lui hurler dessus.

-Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais c'est un détail pour tout avouer.

-Je suis heureuse _et fidèle_, insista-t-elle, le regard noir.

-Le bonheur est éphémère Lisbon, quant à la fidélité…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, la ponctuant d'un haussement de sourcil provocateur.

-La fidélité quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Allez au bout de votre pensée.

-Hmm… La fidélité n'a jamais posé un problème à un séducteur.

-Vous ? Un séducteur ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il se leva, marcha droit sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de reculer, puis la coinça entre lui et l'évier.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas jolie Lisbon, murmura-t-il. Je suis le chat, vous la souris, la fidélité n'est qu'une donnée de marge, _effaçable_.

Elle le sonda du regard un instant, déstabilisée certes, mais toujours en colère d'être la cible d'un tel pari alors même qu'elle était en couple… Après réflexion, même libre, elle détestait être la cible des jeux de son consultant.

-N'avez-vous donc aucune morale ?

-Aucune, sourit-il.

-Et un sens de l'honneur ?

-Je vous retourne la question, avez-vous un sens de l'honneur Lisbon ?

-Bien sûr que oui, rétorqua-t-elle, outrée qu'il lui pose cette question.

-Alors préparez-vous à modifier cette réponse bientôt.

Il lui lança un dernier sourire ravageur, puis quitta la pièce. Lisbon se promit de tuer Rigsby à la tâche puis partit ruminer dans son bureau. Comme si Jane n'était pas assez agaçant au naturel, il fallait qu'en plus il ait décidé de la séduire, histoire de lui rendre la vie plus facile. Un jour, il la rendrait folle.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien penser.

* * *

Jane savait qui était le petit ami de Lisbon : un sportif, accessoirement flic dans une ville voisine. Selon Jane il ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'à un flic, cet homme était une blague et il s'était demandé depuis un mois ce que Lisbon pouvait bien lui trouver. Il avait d'abord songé qu'il comblait une certaine solitude, mais il était resté plus longtemps que prévu, ce qui avait paru étrange.

Ça n'en faisait pas un obstacle conséquent, juste un détour.

Lisbon avait été sur le qui-vive, il l'avait vu faire depuis deux jours, l'évitant, lui jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux. Mais il n'avait rien tenté, alors elle s'était relaxée.

C'était là que son incursion dans la vie privée de Lisbon commençait. Elle avait abandonné sa méfiance et ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

Il décida de la prendre au dépourvu, elle serait certes de nouveau attentive à l'éviter, mais il aurait eu l'effet de surprise pour la faire douter d'elle-même. Il avait souvent lu dans le langage corporel de Lisbon ou ses malaises en sa présence qu'il devait bien lui plaire un peu, et il prendrait avantage de cela aussi.

Quant à savoir s'il se fichait ou non d'être le méchant de l'histoire, il était bien trop occupé à penser à la brune pour se poser la question.

* * *

Il entra dans son bureau sans frapper, elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à chercher un dossier dans son armoire. Il resta sans bouger derrière elle, puis, lorsqu'elle retira la chemise de carton avec triomphe, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire illuminer ses traits. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle se tourna et faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle eut un sursaut et lâcha un soupir agacé.

-Je vous ai fait peur ? sourit-il.

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste eu un frisson, mentit-elle.

-Je vous fais de l'effet ?

-C'était un frisson glaciale, rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

-Vous savez, il suffirait de vous laisser aller… commença-t-il.

-Me laisser aller ? le coupa-t-elle. Et pour quoi faire ?

-J'y venais, ne soyez pas si impatiente.

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé, croisant les bras.

-Vous laisser aller, reprit-il, fermer les yeux et imaginer un instant que je m'approche un peu plus…

-Vous faîtes ça et je…

Il la coupa, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres qu'elle repoussa aussi sec.

-Vous ne vous dîtes jamais « et si ? » ?

-Jamais.

-Menteuse, sourit-il, ravi d'avoir décelé une faiblesse de plus. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà pensé qu'avec des « et si ? » vous m'auriez embrassé.

-Vous avez d'autres absurdités en stock ?

-Si vous saviez combien… se moqua-t-il.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû parier, trancha-t-elle en voulant le contourner. Vous perdrez.

Il sourit et l'attrapa par la taille pour la ramener à sa hauteur, gardant son bras dans son dos.

-N'en soyez pas si sûre, murmura-t-il. Vous vous débattez avec vos « et si ? », moi je vous parle de réalité. Tôt ou tard, vous serez tentée Lisbon, vous allez vouloir savoir quel goût ça a, parce que vous êtes une aventurière, vous aimez frissonner.

-Dois-je vous rappeler l'existence de Sam ? marmonna-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Il sourit et se pencha à son oreille :

-Je suis fichtrement plus intéressant que votre Sam et vous en êtes consciente Lisbon.

-Lâchez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en faisant mine de s'écarter.

-Vous craquerez, assura-t-il.

-Pas même dans vos rêves, répliqua-t-elle, de la colère dans la voix.

Il la relâcha avec un sourire et sortit sans rien ajouter.

Il n'avait rien obtenu d'intéressant, mais l'agressivité de Lisbon parlait d'elle-même.

* * *

Lisbon se glissa sous la douche en soupirant d'aise. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment toute la journée. Le calme, la sensation de bien-être, et le retour à soi-même. Elle haïssait Rigsby et Jane plus que tout au monde à cet instant. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des « et si ? » dans sa vie, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que Jane s'en approche de trop près. Elle refusait de tomber pour un jeu stupide. Et puis elle appréciait Sam, ce n'était pas la grande aventure, mais il faisait de son mieux. Il était calme et doux. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, à l'abri.

Jane… Jane était dangereux, il ne l'apaisait en rien, il était plus qu'agaçant… Et il lui plaisait un peu trop. Elle connaissait les ravages que font des « trop », trop charmeur, trop dangereux, trop amoureuse, trop compliqué… Les « trop » finissaient mal, elle en était sûre.

Elle augmenta l'eau chaude, espérant que l'eau bouillante lui ferait oublier ses remises en question. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de Jane, elle ne se laisserait pas détruire pour un stupide jeu.

Un grincement la sortit de ses pensées et elle devint soudain attentive au moindre bruit. Sam patrouillait ce soir, ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir… Pourtant elle était presque sûre d'avoir entendu une porte grincer.

-Lisbon ? appela soudain la voix qu'elle détestait le plus à cet instant.

Elle pesta, arrêtant l'eau pour attraper une grande serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers, tenant fermement la serviette autour d'elle.

-Jane ! s'indigna-t-elle en le voyant au milieu de son salon, tout sourire.

-C'était ouvert, je me suis inquiété, mentit-il.

-Espèce de… commença-t-elle.

-Et voilà, on veille à la sécurité de quelqu'un et on se fait insulter, la coupa-t-il.

-La porte était verrouillée Jane, j'ai vérifié deux fois ! Tout le monde sait que vous crochetez n'importe quoi, en bon escroc que vous êtes !

Jane sourit puis laissa glisser ses yeux de ses cheveux mouillés le long de la serviette blanche jusqu'aux jambes non essuyée de la jeune femme. Elle rougit violemment en le voyant faire mais l'agacement remplaça vite son malaise. Le sourire appréciateur du blond termina de l'agacer.

-Vous êtes un sale con, vous le savez ça ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle remonta à l'étage pour aller s'habiller, mais elle revint sur sa décision, redescendant de quelques marches.

-Je vous préviens Jane, si lorsque je redescends vous êtes encore là, je vous tire dessus, le menaça-t-elle.

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie sous les yeux scrutateurs de Lisbon. Elle finit par monter et entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer avant d'atteindre sa chambre. Elle soupira, soulagée, puis attrapa son t-shirt « Lisbon » qu'elle enfila rapidement par-dessus des sous-vêtements. Elle jeta la serviette sur son lit et attrapa son I-pod qui traînait sur sa table de nuit avant de redescendre avec l'intention de se faire une orgie de musique pour se calmer.

Elle sut à l'instant même où elle posa le pied dans son salon que Jane n'était pas parti. Elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part dans la maison, instinct de flic.

Elle sentit la rage revenir et elle attrapa l'arme qu'elle rangeait dans la commode du salon. Elle enleva le cran de sécurité et se dirigea vers sa cuisine d'où une odeur de thé au citron s'élevait. Jane éclata de rire en la voyant pointer son arme vers lui.

-Je vous ai prévenu Jane, il est armé. Sortez tout de suite ou je pourrais vous prendre pour un intrus et vous tirer malencontreusement dans la jambe avant de vous reconnaître.

-Vous n'oseriez pas, se moqua-t-il.

-Vous voulez parier ?

-Jolies jambes, se contenta-t-il de répondre en désignant ses jambes dénudées.

Elle se crispa sur la détente, visant ses jambes à lui. Il éclata de rire.

-Lisbon voyons, vous pensez vraiment que je vous aurai laissé une arme chargée après vos menaces ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, puis ouvrit le magasin de l'arme. Le chargeur qui tomba dans sa main était vide.

-J'en ai un plein dans ma chambre, fit-elle remarquer en tournant les talons.

Il s'appuya contre le bar et la regarda sortir de la pièce.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, son arme dans la main.

-J'ai vérifié, elle est chargée, le prévint-elle en visant à nouveaux ses jambes. Vous préférez la droite ou la gauche ?

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que le canon bute dans son ventre.

-Vous ne tirerez pas, dit-il le plus calmement du monde. Vous êtes en colère mais vous ne tirerez pas, parce que vous seriez suspendue… et parce que vous ne vous le pardonneriez pas.

-Je ne me pardonne surtout pas d'avoir accepté de vous prendre dans mon équipe.

-Menteuse…

Elle le fusilla du regard puis dévia son arme pour remettre la sécurité avant d'aller la poser sur le bar de sa cuisine. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et le toisa, toujours agacée.

-Pourquoi vous vous acharnez Jane ? Ce n'est pas pour les vingt dollars de Rigsby, j'en suis certaine.

-Peut-être que ça m'amuse…

-Ça vous amuse de briser le peu de vie sentimentale que j'ai ? Sam n'est pas l'homme de mes rêves, mais il me fait du bien. Il me trouve belle, il me dit des choses adorables, et il m'aime juste assez pour ne pas être la pire enflure qui soit… Vous ne m'aimez pas, vous ne m'aimerez _jamais _Jane, voilà pourquoi mes fameux « et si ? » n'existent pas. Il n'y a pas de questions à se poser, pas d'espoir à former.

Il perdit son agaçant sourire, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Il soupçonnait qu'il plaisait à la jeune femme, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça aille si loin.

-Pariez sur une autre femme Jane, une que vous ne briserez pas en jouant, conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

-Lisbon, la rappela-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se tourna, lui jetant un coup d'œil lassé. Il s'approcha encore un peu puis leva sa main vers son front, ébouriffant sa frange d'un geste doux.

-Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal Lisbon, je vous protégerai toujours, souffla-t-il.

-Alors protégez-moi de vous et partez.

Il hésita, puis songea qu'il en avait assez entendu et la contourna pour partir. Sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Lisbon eut la malchance de tomber sur le même ascenseur que Jane le lendemain midi. Un long silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Jane fixait les portes en se balançant sur ses pieds alors que Lisbon observait les numéros des étages défiler, comme si elle les suppliait d'accélérer.

-Vous êtes consciente que je vais perdre vingt dollars pour vos beaux yeux ? fit-il soudain remarquer.

-Non Jane, même pas en rêve, protesta-t-elle sans le regarder.

-A cette heure, il y a deux chances sur trois pour que Rigsby attende l'ascenseur pour aller manger, insista-t-il.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que je peux vous frapper ?

Il se tourna vers elle, s'approchant dangereusement… Elle leva la main mais il l'attrapa, puis il fit de même avec l'autre, la coinçant contre la paroi. Il se pencha vers elle, et malgré elle, elle abandonna toute lutte, captivée par ses yeux bleus…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Rigsby et VanPelt qui laissèrent tous deux échapper un « o » de surprise. Jane rit en s'écartant bien avant d'avoir touché les lèvres de Lisbon, tendant une main vers l'homme toujours choqué. Rigsby fouilla finalement ses poches et fourra vingt dollars dans la main du consultant sous les yeux d'une Lisbon folle de rage. Les deux agents n'en revenaient pas que Jane ait gagné si rapidement et facilement –ils ignoraient bien sûr que le consultant les avait tous manipulés, mais c'était un détail.

Jane se tourna vers la brune, toujours bouillonnante, s'excusa à mi-voix, puis se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa joue, avant de filer d'une démarche de conquérant.

Lisbon sortit de l'ascenseur en fusillant tout le monde du regard et s'enferma dans son bureau, claquant la porte du même fait. Elle ne savait pas encore quand, ni comment, mais une chose était sûre : elle se vengerait de ce fichu séducteur qu'était Patrick Jane.

* * *

A suivre dans '_Et si ?_'... Dans mon autre série d'OS... que dire ? Laissez-moi en vie ? :)

Sur cet OS, je vous promets de poster l'avant-dernier de la série dimanche, et je m'en vais réviser 'La science et la Philosophie'... [VDM]. Portez-vous bien ! :)


	24. 7 things I hate about you

Bonjour bon jour ! Me voilà pour poster l'avant dernière histoire de cette série. =) Je me sens obligée de me justifier étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de songfic sur la chanson de Miley Cyrus. _C'est la faute de ma soeur ! _Maintenant que c'est dit, figurez-vous que ma chère soeur m'a mis cette chanson dans la tête et là, ô étrangeté, en cherchant des vidéos sur youtube, on m'a suggéré la chanson sur des images de la série. Et paf ! encore une idée d'OS ! :)

Oh et je vous dois mille mercis pour votre enthousiasme quant à l'OS précédent, je suis plaisamment étonnée qu'il ait plu ! =) En tout cas, si je dois donner mon impression sur cet OS, je dois vous avouer que je l'ai écrit avec légèreté, tout est venu très facilement et pour une fois je n'ai eu besoin que de six relectures pour me satisfaire à peu près de ce que j'avais fait. [un exploit!] A vous de juger ! =D

Mille mercis à **Sweetylove30**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **LAurore**, **leelou09**, **Gavroche31**, **Totallyfan **et **janeandteresa**, je suis toujours aussi fan de vos reviews ! =D

**mymy**: Ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur, la vengeance est écrite, je la posterai dans la deuxième série sous le titre 'Et si?' =) Merci !

**Nono2b**: contente que tu ais aimé ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci ! =) [oh, et pour ce qui est de mes révisions, elles ont servi à que dalle, la prof a posé un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours -_-']

**Pasca**: Wow mais tu m'as fait rougir du coup!^^' et beaucoup rire aussi ! Merci, ta review est géniale ! :)

**Enjoy**: C'est vrai que j'ai le don pour mettre l'accent sur les côtés détestables de notre cher mentalist... Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le passage avec l'arme, ce passage a au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire toute seule ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =)

**FewTime**: Oups, désolée je te jure ce n'est pas mon intention de me l'accaparer (surtout pas en ce moment ! ^^') mais je le vois tellement bien dans le rôle de l'enfoiré de service..! Oh, et j'ai vu le médaillon comme toi personnellement, j'avais bien besoin de cette lueur d'espoir ! =) ... Même si je trouve que du coup, le destin de Lisbon s'assombrit avec la fin de l'épisode... [désolée j'ai tendance à tout analyser, je suis une grande obsédée de la compréhension des comportements humains...] En tout cas merci c'est une review qui fait plaisir de plus ! =)

**

* * *

**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

-Vous voulez vraiment une liste ? se moqua Lisbon en se penchant vers sa table basse pour attraper la coupe de fruit.

-Hmm, acquiesça Jane, allongé sur le canapé du salon de Lisbon.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour le dévisager, surprise, puis sourit et se réinstalla contre son canapé. Elle était assise par terre, sur un énorme coussin alors que Jane prenait tout le long du canapé, les yeux à demi-fermés mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Jane s'était invité en soirée, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avait-il dit. Ils avaient eu une enquête difficile, le meurtre d'une adolescente par son père, violent.

-Vous êtes prétentieux, commença-t-elle, vous croyez toujours être le meilleur et vous jouez avec les autres.

-Je vous accorde le point, sourit-il en se redressant à l'aide de son coude.

-On ne peut pas se fier à vous, vous changez de personnalité tous les jours quand ça n'est pas toutes les heures.

-Oh Lisbon, je croyais qu'on avait réglé ces petits problèmes de confiance, déplora-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel, puis attrapa quelques fraises avant de reposer la coupe de fruit sur la table basse.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Justement non, développez.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à le préciser au début, vous avez dit une liste des sept choses que je déteste le plus chez vous, je la fais.

-Vous êtes frustrante, grommela-t-il.

-On fait la liste de mes défauts ou des vôtres ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Oui bon, continuez, soupira-t-il.

Lisbon sourit, satisfaite et chercha quelle troisième chose elle pouvait lui reprocher.

-Vous êtes insupportable lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes, déclara-t-elle finalement en mordant dans une autre fraise.

-Vraiment ? Vous avez un exemple ? sourit-il, surpris.

-Vous vous servez toujours de ce charme idiot sur elles, vous savez très bien qu'un sourire et un regard charmeur suffit à les rendre folles de vous.

-Et ça vous embête ? Vous êtes jalouse ?

Elle s'étouffa avec son reste de fraise et dut avaler douloureusement avant de pouvoir répondre.

-Pas du tout, je disais juste que c'est insupportable que vous pensiez pouvoir tout obtenir d'une femme en un sourire. Vous en faites des écervelées.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je tentais vraiment de les séduire, protesta-t-il. Et je ne pense rien du genre.

-Mais bien sûr, vous vous croyez supérieur à tous et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes.

-J'aime les femmes ! argua-t-il, comme si ça allait tout résoudre.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rire et mordit dans une autre fraise.

-Bien sûr que vous les aimez, il ne manquerait plus que vous fassiez votre coming-out, se moqua-t-elle.

-Défaut suivant, marmonna-t-il.

-Vous me faites rire.

-C'est un défaut ?

-Vous m'embêtez, continua-t-elle. Parfois les deux en même temps. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser.

Il l'observa se resservir en fraises, songeur.

-Vous voulez que j'arrête de vous faire rire ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Non, mais si vous pouviez arrêter de m'embêter, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui brièvement, malicieuse.

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est drôle de vous embêter, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

-Bah alors, si c'est drôle, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit légèrement puis bougea pour se réinstaller plus confortablement, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

-Défaut suivant ?

-Vous pouvez être un vrai salopard quand vous vous y mettez, répondit-elle d'un ton badin.

-Oh vraiment ? sourit-il, fier de lui.

-Vraiment, acquiesça-t-elle. Vous passez votre temps à pousser les gens à bout c'est insuportable.

-Vous vous incluez ?

-Je parlais plus des suspects ou des familles de victime, ou encore des flics locaux, c'est obsessionnel chez vous de chercher les limites.

-Donc, vous vous incluez en tant que limites ? se moqua-t-il.

-Vous voyez ce que je disais ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Non, expliquez-moi.

-Vous êtes en ce moment même en train de me pousser à bout.

-Donc vous vous incluez...

Elle le fusilla du regard puis se repositionna, bascula sa tête en arrière sur le canapé et chercha ce qu'elle détestait d'autre chez Jane.

-Vous trouvez le dernier défaut ? Je n'en ai pas beaucoup je sais que c'est dur, rit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, posant sa main sur le canapé et son menton dessus. Elle arborait ce léger sourire qu'il cherchait toujours à provoquer, ce sourire qui disait qu'il l'agaçait mais qu'elle avait encore des secrets bien gardés.

-Vous avez tous les défauts du monde, dit-elle.

-Ca ne compte pas, il faut un seul défaut pour finir la liste, répliqua-t-il.

-Vous avez tous les défauts du monde, reprit-elle en souriant, mais vous avez le don de vous faire apprécier malgré tout.

-C'est une déclaration ? sourit-il à son tour.

-Non, votre septième défaut.

-C'est un défaut que vous m'aimiez ?

Elle acquiesça puis quitta son regard pour partir à la recherche d'une fraise qui aurait échappé à sa vigilance.

-Et les sept choses que vous aimez chez moi ?

-Encore une liste ? soupira-t-elle.

-Vous m'avez critiqué, vous devez me rendre le sourire maintenant, s'amusa-t-il.

-Vous êtes agaçant, marmonna-t-elle en se rasseyant.

-J'ai cru le comprendre dans la liste précédente, oui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis envisagea ce qu'elle pouvait accorder comme qualité à son agaçant consultant.

-J'aime bien vos cheveux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oh merci Lisbon, sourit-il en se passant la main dans ses boucles blondes, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les vôtres surtout depuis que vous les laissez pousser. Et mes yeux, ils vous plaisent ?

-Vous êtes incapable de ne pas vous moquer de moi hein ? soupira-t-elle, souriante néanmoins.

-Vous éludez la question, triompha-t-il, c'est donc que mes yeux vous plaisent.

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux vers sa dernière fraise. Elle attaquerait les raisins après, sinon elle n'aurait plus rien pour cacher sa gêne.

-J'aime bien votre façon de vous habiller, lâcha-t-elle.

-Vrai ?

-Vous voulez une liste ou un justificatif ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Ce que vous pouvez être grognon, se moqua-t-il.

-Vous êtes souriant, c'est hypnotisant, continua-t-elle.

-Je croyais que vous détestiez l'hypnose ?

-Jane, gémit-elle, je peux aussi arrêter.

-Non non, surtout pas, ça devient intéressant, sourit-il, enthousiaste.

Il se redressa, ne la quittant plus des yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en souriant.

-Ca va me retomber dessus n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée, rit-il.

-Vous me faites rire et vous m'embêtez.

-Deux défauts en une qualité ? se moqua-t-il.

-J'ai un boulot difficile, vous le rendez un peu plus drôle.

Il acquiesça, il voyait où elle voulait en venir, il voyait toujours ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Vous êtes toujours doux et hésitant dans vos gestes, souffla-t-elle, gênée.

Elle ne se tourna pas et manqua donc le sourire un peu embarassé de son consultant. Comme pour justifier qu'elle avait raison de le penser, il glissa un doigt léger vers une mèche rebelle et la remit en place. Il la vit rougir avec plaisir et se réinstalla.

-Vous recommencez, soupira-t-elle.

-Recommencer quoi ? releva-t-il, malicieux.

-La sixième qualité.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore énoncée, comment je peux savoir que je le fais ?

-Vous êtes attentionné et touchant malgré vos affreux défauts.

Il rit et replia son bras sous sa joue pour se surélever légèrement.

-Et la septième qualité ?

-Vous avez le don de vous faire apprécier, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-La boucle est bouclée, sourit-il. Vous avez mangé toutes les fraises, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est votre faute, l'accusa-t-elle, vous savez que ce sont mes fruits préférés, vous vous en êtes servi pour m'amadouer.

Il rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Vous êtes trop intelligente pour mon bien.

Elle lui fit la grimace tout en recoiffant ses cheveux, puis se leva pour attraper la coupe de fruit et la tasse de Jane. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Jane comprit que c'était le signal.

Il soupira, se leva du canapé et partit à la recherche de sa veste qu'il avait dû poser quelque part près de la porte. Il l'enfila et attendit qu'elle vienne le saluer.

-Merci d'être passé, sourit-elle, hésitante dans son approche.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir de défouloir.

-Vous avez entendu autant de qualités que de défauts, se défendit-elle.

-Passez une bonne nuit, se contenta-t-il de sourire.

Elle acquiesça et le regarda ouvrir la porte.

-Jane ? fit-elle, les yeux fuyants.

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

-Vous pourriez ne pas trop vous servir de tout ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle. J'étais sous l'influence de...

Elle cherchait les mots qui lui éviteraient de dire tristesse ou faiblesse, désignant ainsi l'enquête, mais il la coupa, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Sous l'influence des fraises, je comprends.

Elle croisa ses yeux malicieux et songea qu'il était idiot de chercher à mentir à Jane, il savait toujours la vérité... Mais parfois, il avait la délicatesse de détourner les problèmes, lui rendant la vie plus facile.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça puis ouvrit la porte plus grande.

-Jane ? le rappela-t-elle, encore.

Il se tourna et la dévisagea avec un léger sourire.

-Vous savez, si vous continuez à me rappeler, je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi.

-Oubliez, bonne nuit, marmonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Il soupira et la rappela. Elle revint sur ses pas et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés. Il se pencha pour embrasser son front.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

-Vous êtes insupportable, murmura-t-elle en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-Je sais, rit-il doucement, mais je sais aussi que ça vous plaît.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais croisa ses yeux dans le processus et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Comment avait-elle pu penser une fois encore qu'il ne lisait pas en elle ? Ces listes n'étaient qu'une façon comme une autre de satisfaire son ego en entendant ce qu'il savait déjà.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et embrassa son nez.

-Bonne nuit Jane, coupa-t-elle en levant des yeux déterminés vers lui.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas me retenir Lisbon, sourit-il.

-Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, votre seul et immense défaut réside dans le seul fait que vous existez.

Il sourit et se pencha une troisième fois vers elle, embrassant la comissure de ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta légèrement en se pinçant les lèvres puis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Et si ma seule et immense qualité résidait dans le seul fait que j'existe ? suggéra-t-il en souriant, toujours penché vers elle.

-Bonne nuit Jane, rit-elle en le poussant vers l'extérieur.

Il rit à son tour mais se laissa faire. Elle referma sur son sourire et colla son dos contre la porte en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel du même fait.

Ce qui étonnerait toujours Lisbon quand elle pensait à Jane c'était la capacité qu'il avait à allier le pire et le meilleur, sept défauts, sept qualités, et une excuse pour encore se rapprocher. Un plan parfait.

Il était insupportablement fort.

* * *

... C'est pas parce que j'aime bien cet OS que je ne stresse pas comme une malade en attendant vos réactions. =)

Le prochain et dernier OS mercredi ou mardi soir, son titre est _California Dream_. D'ici là, portez-vous bien !


	25. California Dream

_Et me voici pour le dernier, un peu en avance sur mes prévisions ! =) C'est loin d'être mon one-shot le plus joyeux, mais j'ai trouvé que la chanson de Rihanna "California King Bed" collait parfaitement à une histoire de ce type. J'ai également pensé que cette histoire finissait bien la série puisqu'elle n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les autres... A vous de me dire si j'ai vu juste..._

_Oh, et je ne suis pas très "Songfic" [malgré les apparences] mais je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson un de ces jours, n'étant pas une grande fan de Rihanna [Je suis une addict de rock soit dit en passant], j'ai moi-même été agréablement surprise par sa beauté ! =) Un dernier détail, la traduction des paroles est de moi._

**Un énorme merci sur ce dernier chapitre, à vous qui m'avez suivie et lue ! Aux silencieuses comme aux merveilleuses revieweuses, _merci _!**

Pour l'histoire précédente je remercie mille fois **filament-de-lune, Totallyfan, Gavroche31, janeandteresa, Sweetylove30, Ship-o-Romane et leelou09 **_(contente que tu ais aimé et trouvé ça mignon, merci !)._ D'ailleurs vous faites partie de celles qui ont le plus commenté, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante. =)

**Pasca**: Contente que tu ais aimé cet OS et retenu le coup des fraises. ^^ Oh, et merci de me pardonner mon égarement musical du côté de Miley Cyrus, pour mon excuse, mon PC portable est un magasin de musiques allant de la musique classique au hard rock en passant par les trucs les plus bizarres qui soient... x) Merci ! Pour cette review et toutes les autres ! =D [et bientôt Naked Heat, je le posterai en ton honneur. :) ] Oh, et je crois que tu avais ton TPE, non ? Je me rappelle du mien, un fiasco ! XD

**mymy**: Wow, je suis vraiment plaisamment surprise par ton enthousiasme, merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Et merci pour les autres reviews que tu as laissé de temps en temps ! =)

**FewTime**: Je suis scotchée par ton parallèle avec la série et franchement flattée -bien qu'un peu gênée je dois l'avouer. ^^' J'espère moi-même que Jane s'ouvrira, j'en rêve ! =) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super super plaisir ! =D Et rassure-toi, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire. Généralement quand je commence à écrire sur un sujet de fanfiction, je l'explore pendant environ un an, parfois plus, dis-toi que ma première histoire The Mentalist remonte à Noël, alors si tu ne t'es pas lassée en route, tu auras encore d'autres histoires à lire de ma part ! =)

_

* * *

_

**_California Dream._**

_._

_Chest to chest [Poitrine contre torse]  
Nose to nose [Nez contre nez]  
Palm to palm [Paume contre paume]  
We were always just that close [Nous étions toujours aussi proches]_

_._

Un rire brisa le silence dans la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité. La sonorité de cristal emplit l'endroit d'une étrange gaieté et se retrouva sur les lèvres amusées de l'homme allongé dans le lit. La jeune femme calma son rire en se tournant vers lui et posa sa tête sur son coude replié. Elle l'observa longuement, un vestige de sourire aux coins des lèvres et il avança une main hésitante vers son visage pour caresser sa joue. Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne avant de lier leurs doigts.

-Je ne te crois pas, souffla-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

Il s'amusa à lier et délier leurs doigts puis se servit de sa prise sur elle pour la ramener contre son torse. Il relia leurs doigts et les observa comme s'il essayait de comprendre d'où venait un emboîtement si parfait. Leurs mains avaient-elles été faites l'une pour l'autre ?

-Parce que tu es incapable de ne pas faire de scandale quand tu te retrouves au milieu d'une famille de riches, répondit-elle.

-Ils m'ont remercié pourtant, insista-t-il en ramenant son regard sur elle.

Elle frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard puis rapprocha son visage du sien en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et elle le vit sourire. Il la fixa un moment puis l'embrassa délicatement.

-Je te crois, murmura-t-elle en se reculant un peu.

.

_Wrist to wrist [Poignet sur poignet]  
Toe to toe [orteil à orteil]  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose [Des lèvres qui sont aussi douces que l'intérieur d'une rose]  
So how come when I reach out my fingers [Alors comment se fait-il que lorsque je tends les doigts]  
It feels like more than distance between us ? [ça ressemble plus à de la distance entre nous ?]  
_

.

Il joua avec sa main distraitement, les yeux fixés vers le plafond, puis remarqua qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.

-N'y pense pas, ordonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en fermant les yeux, comme si ça allait éloigner la douleur. Il lui fallait bien obéir, pendant qu'il était encore là, contre elle. Prise d'un vertige, elle mêla leurs jambes et se serra contre lui, l'enlaçant jusqu'à se faire mal. Elle cessa de respirer, comme si ça suffirait à arrêter le temps.

Il embrassa sa tempe, glissa un baiser vers son front et descendit le long de l'arrête de son nez. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, chassa une larme du bout d'un doigt puis embrassa ses joues, son menton, la ligne de sa mâchoire, son cou, puis il remonta caresser ses lèvres d'un léger sourire. Elle ferma les yeux plus fort et les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches tant elle s'accrocha fort à sa chemise.

-N'y pense pas, répéta-t-il en posant son menton sur sa tête, comme pour la protéger de la douleur qu'il procurait.

.

_In this California king bed [Dans ce grand lit californien]  
We're ten thousand miles apart [Nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre]  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me [Je parie que la Californie fait des voeux sur ces étoiles du coeur pour moi]  
My California king [Mon roi californien]_

_.  
_

-Alors aide-moi à ne plus y penser, supplia-t-elle, aide-moi à oublier.

Il sentit l'émotion s'emparer de lui et l'étouffer. Il se détacha d'elle et tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, juste respirer à nouveau. Y avait-il pire situation que d'être celui qui va partir ?

Oui, répondit-elle dans ses pensées, il y avait être celle qui reste.

-Tu avais promis, dit-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et il attrapa la main qui cherchait la sienne. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais la lâcher.

-Tu avais promis que tu soulagerais la peine, murmura-t-elle, tu avais promis que tu l'effacerais si tu le pouvais.

.

_Eye to eye [Yeux dans les yeux]  
Cheek to cheek [Joue contre joue]  
Side by side [Côte à côte]  
You were sleeping next to me [Tu dormais à côté de moi]_

.

Il se tourna finalement et colla son front contre le sien.

-Mais je ne sais plus si je veux que tu m'effaces, avoua-t-il.

Le regard empli de larmes et de douleur qu'elle lui renvoya lui brisa le coeur et il l'enlaça, collant leurs joues mouillées de larmes l'une contre l'autre avec désespoir et douleur. Il n'avait jamais su dire adieu, il vivait sans savoir faire de deuil, en murmurant des aux revoirs qu'il refusait à jamais.

-Dors, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, dors Teresa...

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il relâcha leur étreinte et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Il tint sa main jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle ait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Et même lorsqu'il sentit qu'il la rejoignait, il ne put se résoudre à la lâcher. Il ne savait même plus comment il ferait le moment venu.

.

_Arm to arm [Dans nos bras enlacés]  
Dusk to dawn [Du crépuscule à l'aube]  
With the curtains drawn [Avec les rideaux tirés]  
And a little last night on these sheets [Et un peu de la nuit dernière dans ces draps]  
So how come when I reach out my fingers [Alors comment se fait-il que lorsque je tends les doigts]  
It feels like more than distance between us ? [ça ressemble plus à de la distance entre nous ?]  
_

.

Il ne dormit pas longtemps, l'aube était déjà là. Il sentit la douleur le prendre à nouveau lorsqu'il la vit éloignée de lui. Elle lui avait tourné le dos et s'était recroquevillée de l'autre côté du lit, comme pour se préserver de lui et de la douleur qu'il lui faisait.

Il s'était promis de faire les choses bien, d'accepter de l'aimer et de la protéger des mauvais côtés. Il n'avait pas su faire, il avait compris trop tard qu'il l'avait trop aimée pour partir sans regret.

L'ironie de l'histoire c'était sa force à elle, sa compréhension lucide de la situation, son besoin de s'en sortir malgré lui, malgré la douleur qui avoisinait celle de la mort.

Lorsqu'il s'était montré sur le pas de la porte au crépuscule, elle avait su bien avant lui qu'il repartirait à jamais le lendemain. Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissé rentrer comme elle le faisait toujours.

.

_In this California king bed [Dans ce grand lit californien]  
We're ten thousand miles apart [Nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre]  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me [Je parie que la Californie fait des voeux sur ces étoiles du coeur pour moi]  
My California king [Mon roi californien]  
_

.

Il lui avait promis de lui faire tout oublier, de la libérer à l'aube de toutes ces promesses foutues, de ces faux projets sans avenir. Mais il ne pourrait pas se libérer lui, il aurait dû y penser avant de tomber pour elle.

Il lui avait fait l'amour pour oublier la haine, par égoïsme, peur du vide. Il remplissait, il remplissait, puis il réalisait en se tournant que son sac était percé. Sans attache, sans avenir, il avait voulu juste une fois s'attacher à la vie dans ses bras.

Avait-il été prévu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ? Il ne savait plus. Il se souvenait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle lui manquait alors qu'elle était encore là, et qu'elle lui manquerait tous les autres jours, à jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et lutta contre des larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer, le méchant de l'histoire ne pleure pas, il assume ses décisions et son égoïsme.

.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us [Juste au moment où j'ai désiré renoncer à nous]  
You turned around and gave me one last touch [Tu es revenu sur tes pas et m'a offert une dernière caresse]  
That made everything feel better [Je me suis sentie bien mieux]  
_

.

-Fais-le, souffla-t-elle, à nouveau proche.

Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard vert. Elle caressa sa joue avec douceur et l'embrassa. Il l'enlaça et prolongea le baiser jusqu'à lui prendre son souffle. Elle colla son front contre son torse pour reprendre sa respiration puis releva ses yeux déterminés vers lui.

-Tiens ta promesse, c'est la seule que tu pourras jamais tenir.

-Mais tu vas m'oublier, souffla-t-il.

-Quelle importance ? Tu ne reviendras pas et je ne compte pas vivre en t'attendant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, argua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je sais que tu le peux, tu es le meilleur, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, la discussion était terminée, leurs chemins séparés à jamais.

.

_And even then my eyes got better [Et même mes yeux se sont éclairés]  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me [Si confuse je voudrais te demander si tu m'aimes]  
But I don't wanna seem so weak [Mais je ne veux pas paraître si faible]  
_

.

-Juste... l'arrêta-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que... C'était vrai ?

-Quelle importance maintenant ?

Elle sourit légèrement et attrapa sa main pour lier leurs doigts et les lever entre eux. Il comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa main.

-Je suis prête, souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais.

-N'écoute que ma voix et ne quitte pas mes yeux, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et se concentra avec ce qui lui restait de son coeur brisé.

-Tu sens la douleur disparaître vers ma main doucement, comme de l'eau elle dégouline le long de ton bras, tu sens ? Ca chatouille un peu ta main, ça te fait sourire. La douleur disparaît et est remplacée par ce sourire.

Elle ne perdit pas son regard, jamais.

-La douleur ne reviendra pas, tu ne penseras plus jamais à elle, parce que tu n'as aucune raison d'être malheureuse, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve ne fait pas mal, et tu le sais. Je suis un rêve Teresa, tu dors maintenant, et à ton réveil, tu sauras que ça n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve, mais surtout pas un rêve douloureux. Tu dors, et à ton réveil je n'aurai jamais été là...

Il dessina un rond sur le dos de sa main et vit ses yeux se fermer. Elle tomba sur le côté, endormie. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se décider à lâcher sa main, les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue quand il réussit enfin.

Il se leva, sortit du lit et attrapa ses affaires. Il revint couvrir le corps endormi et frêle et posa un dernier baiser sur sa tempe.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre, sans se retourner.

A jamais.

.

_Maybe I've been California dreaming [Peut-être était-ce l'un de ces rêves californiens ?]_

_.  
_

Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut et regarda partout autour d'elle. Le soleil illuminait la pièce et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, à la recherche des éléments de sa nuit. Il lui sembla avoir fait un rêve agréable mais elle n'avait que quelques bribes: un rire et des mains enlacés. Elle n'aurait su décrire plus, c'étaient des sensations plus que des pensées.

Elle chassa sa nuit pour se lever et aller se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Avant de partir, il lui sembla avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, elle fouilla sa mémoire puis haussa les épaules et déverrouilla sa porte.

.

_In this California king bed [Dans ce grand lit californien]  
We're ten thousand miles apart [Nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre]  
I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me [Je parie que la Californie fait des voeux sur ces étoiles du coeur pour moi]  
My California king [Mon roi californien]  
_

.

Sur le palier, elle découvrit une enveloppe où son prénom était écrit, elle reconnut l'écriture de Jane, son agaçant consultant. Elle la lirait plus tard, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Puis, dans la journée, elle apprendrait que Jane était parti courir après John Le Rouge dans un autre pays, sans savoir s'il reviendrait. Elle aurait encore la sensation qu'il lui manquait des évènements de sa vie, alors elle ouvrirait l'enveloppe et lirait la carte...

.

_"Un jour sans doute, nous nous retrouverons, et je vous montrerai ce que vous avez oublié._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Patrick Jane."_

_._

... Sans en comprendre les mots.

* * *

Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous n'aimez pas, étant donné que c'est un peu particulier comme OS. =) [_A dire vrai c'est la toute première idée d'OS qui me soit venue le jour où un très bon ami (c'est lui qui m'a convertie à TM d'ailleurs) m'a dit: "toi qui adores les histoires compliquées, tu remarqueras vite qu'y a un truc louche entre lui et sa boss". Et paf! Jane et Lisbon m'ont tapé dans l'oeil. Merci à mon très cher ami. :)_]

Vous aurez de mes nouvelles dimanche, si vous le souhaitez, avec la création de "_The Strange Case of Teresa Lisbon and her Consultant_", nouvelle série de 25 OS. =) - Encore merci !

Oh, j'ai failli oublier le mot le plus important !

_**FIN.**_


End file.
